


Feel

by DLB



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Cruelty, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 69,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLB/pseuds/DLB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant at 15, you have been taken under the Kurosaki household. Stuck in an emotionless and sex only relationship, your only wish was a way out of this life. But when your wish had finally come true, you see it more as a curse than a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> To clear up any confusion, the reader (you) will be known as X/Y, so just replace your name when you see that in there.
> 
> I'm not really sure why, but I wanted to write up a shameless smut. When I say shameless, I mean shameless. There will legitimately be sex in every chapter. Get ready to become the next sex slave for Hueco Mundo.
> 
> I really generalized the tags, but pretty much all the Arrancars will be in this fic.

Numb.

That’s how you felt.

That’s what you’re feeling right now.

The relentless thrusts into your pelvic area were of nothing new to you. Your eyes trailed from the darkened ceiling to the glowing full moon out the window, acting as some form of entertainment, impatiently waiting for this all to be over.

The warmth of Ichigo’s tongue on your raw bare nipple, didn’t send but a shiver down your spine. You could feel his eyes boring into you as he fucked you over and over, just like he did every night. You could feel the frustration writhing in his breath as he grasped at a handful of your chestnut coloured hair, forcing you to cock your head to the side.

Kudos to him for trying to spice up this vanilla sex life.

But you had that subdued, bored look on your face.

You can’t even look at him, can you?

You’ve lived under the Kurosaki household for roughly a year. And without a doubt, it was a better living situation for both you and your child, or better put, yours and Ichigo’s child.

Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo’s father, took you in with open arms when the news of your pregnancy broke out. The roof you were living under before all this was in a bad neighborhood, with very questionable roommates. You roughed it all alone.

This was all a nice change of pace, the having a family and home cooked meals aspect of it. Not so much being used as an emotionless sex doll in a disconnected and loveless relationship. Even the relationship with your child felt just as impassive, having being taken care of mainly by Ichigo’s father and his younger sisters. It wasn’t a hand off, they just thought it was for the best.

To be frank, yeah, the child was an accident. Who wants to be pregnant at the age of 15 right? Your life was pretty much over. Or at least, that’s what it felt like.

No money, no home, no family. In comparison to what you had, this really was a better life. A comfortable life that had strings attached.

The speed in Ichigo’s thrusts increased, as you just laid flat on your back, counting the seconds to when this was over.

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahhhhh!”

The subtle feeling of his penis pumping his semen into you could be felt and shamelessly it was a bit of a turn on for you. Seeing it as a dirty splash of colour into your life, joy, if you must.

The orange hair teenager collapsed on top of you, feeling the hotness of his panting breath swirl into your ear. You pushed his sweaty body off of you, last time he collapsed on top of you like this, he actually fell asleep. You inch to the side closest to the wall, using the blue and white blanket to cover over your breasts.

You could see Ichigo from the corner of your eye, rolling over so that his back was facing you.

“Night.” He called out.

It was just like that.

Lather, rinse, repeat.  
  


* * *

  
“Ah! X/Y! Feel free to spend your night however you want tonight!” Isshin Kurosaki pushed a $20 bill towards you from across the dining room table, “Take a break! You deserve it!”

You had to admit, these family breakfasts were always a great start to your dull life. It was warm and comforting, to have people who owe you nothing to love and care for you like this.

You take the $20 bill out of sight, “Thank you, Mr.Kurosaki.”

Isshin waved his hand out in front of him, “X/Y! Come on now! I told you to stop with that! You can just call me Dad!”

He took a final sip of his coffee, finishing the last of his toast on his plate. Your son was bouncing happily as ever, strapped around the chest of Isshin as he got up from the table. “Little Kei and I will be going to the park this morning! Isn’t that right?!” He happily announced, wiggling a playful finger in front of Kei.

“Be sure you guys aren’t late for school!” Isshin called out, hearing the front door click closed behind him.

“Come on Yuzu! Let’s go!” Karin leaped up from her seat, as they both finished the last of their breakfast.

A cheerful Yuzu was now waving to both you and Ichigo, “Bye! Have a good day!”

“Be good!” Ichigo hollered.

Both you and Ichigo continued finishing your breakfasts in silence, sitting side by side to eachother. You get up, gathering everyone’s plates as you made your way to the kitchen sink.

The dirty dishes came crashing down into the sink, as Ichigo’s arm wrapped around you from behind, catching you completely off guard.

Your left shoulder scrunched up, as Ichigo’s tongue flicked at your ear lobe, “How about a quick one before school?”

You forcefully pull away, doing a roundabout dodge away from Ichigo, “Stop.” You huffed, making your way to the house entrance. All this silly talk was going to make you late for school. You had to at least make something of your life.

You slip your black flats on, picking up your backpack in one arm, text books in the other arm as your whole body was forcibly pushed against the wall.

You watched in helplessness as the textbooks and backpack came clattering around your feet. A firm hand on the back of your head pushed your cheek up against the wall, as a slithering hand swiftly dropped your white cotton panties from underneath your school uniform skirt.

You struggled to look back, as the look of sheer lust and hunger was shadowed on Ichigo’s face.

The sound of his zipper coming undone left a sinking feeling in your heart.

This is what you were worth.

This is what you are.

A worthless cum dumpster for him.

Ichigo maneuvered a quick motion of sticky saliva over his erect cock, jamming right into your dry cunt.

 _‘Heh, not even gonna warm me up first eh?’_ You thought to yourself bitterly.

Each merciless pump banged your lower half onto the house’s entrance halls. You tightly shut your eyes, gritting your teeth as the burning sensation of not being lubricated enough created an incredibly uncomfortable feeling.

You started fearing the worst, as it felt like the wall your head was being pushed up against felt like it was going to cave.

Ichigo started to pick up the pace as you squeaked in pain from his fingers entangling your long locks in his hand. His free arm lifted your left leg up, giving him a deeper entrance into your now slick vagina. Your breasts were absolutely flattened against the wall as you desperately tried to decrease resistance by using two flat palms against the wall.

Almost as if Ichigo saw this as a challenge of power, pushed even harder into you as you now became one with the house’s panels.

“S-Stop!” You weakly uttered.

But he wasn’t going to stop, why would he stop when he had you right where he wanted you? Who did you think you were saying no to him the first time? This was his home and you’re just a guest. He had no regard for your wellbeing, he would use you in any way he deemed fit.

“I-I-Ichigo! P-Please! Stop!”

The tone of your desperate plea saying his name riled him up even more, finishing himself off with a big bang. Your eyes went blank, staring into the pale yellow walls, waiting for him to unload himself into you.

He dropped your leg as you couldn’t even turn to face him, standing still in the place where your entire being had been shamed.

You could hear him shuffling around behind you, catching a final glimpse of the top of his head as the front door closed behind him.

Numb.

That’s how you felt.


	2. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad I got to do this chapter with Ishida.
> 
> It kinda comes from the previous Bleach FanFic I did, where there was an obvious suggested sex scene between Ishida and the protagonist. I didn't include it in that Fic since I wanted it to be a more 'PG' experience. Hence why this chapter with Ishida got the emotion of hate.
> 
> If I did make that fic with an adult rating, this is pretty much how the sex/rape scene would go.

Hate.

Such a terrible emotion to harbor, but that’s the feeling you get every time you looked or even got close to Uryu Ishida.

“Congratulations again, X/Y.” The usually quiet Quincy muttered to you.

Class was over as all your classmates were reading over the top scoring students sheet that had just been posted outside the classroom. As always, you and Uryu were always at the top of the class, sharing that number one place time and time again.

It was nothing personal. You both legitimately were at that same academic level. Though Uryu seemed to never take it well.

As if that number one spot was not to be shared with the likes of people like you.

Words that actually came out of his mouth.

Whatever the fuck that meant.

You didn’t even bother to turn your gaze to him as you were going to be late for your tutor session, “You too, Ishida-kun.” Now walking away, feeling his piercing stare stabbing at the back of your head.  
  


* * *

  
“Good night X/Y-senpai! Thanks again! See you tomorrow!” One of your cheerful juniors called out to you.

Every Monday and Thursday were your tutor nights. A favoured role asked of you by one of your teachers, adding fuel to the fire that this position wasn’t even offered to Ishida, but to you instead.

It felt great, you weren’t going to lie.

The last of your juniors exited the classroom as you started to erase your written notes on the blackboard. The clock read 5PM and these early March nights brought the sun down usually by 4:45, there was a weak ray of sunlight now in the classroom.

“Great teaching as always, X/Y.” A voice from the classroom entrance bellowed.

You gripped tightly at the blackboard eraser, knowing exactly who’s annoying, almost nasal-y voice that was.

You spun around with a fake smile, “Thank you, Ishida-kun. You should join one of my sessions if you so desire it that much.”

Ishida was leaning on the door frame with his arms folded across his chest, letting out a sputtering laugh, pushing his glasses up, “No thanks.”

He was making his way towards you, “I’d much rather not be dumbed down by someone like you.”

The corner of your mouth twitched in anger from his words, struggling to compose yourself as you kept silent. You slammed the blackboard eraser back in place, not wanting to waste another second of your night with this loser, walking past him but you were dragged back.

Your eyes darted in annoyance at Ishida’s hand wrapped tightly around your wrist, “Don’t be so rude, X/Y. I wasn’t finished talking.”

You rip your arm away, “I have nothing to say to you.” Continuing your way back to your desk to pick up your backpack.

“I didn’t know you were in such a rush to play house slave with Kurosaki. X/Y.” The slimy tone over your name made your blood boil.

Your marched your way back over to him, landing a hard slap across his face.

Your chest was practically heaving off of sheer adrenaline and hatred towards him, as he turned his impacted face towards you.

“Such manners.”

And just like that he was quick to pounce on you, slamming your upper body onto one of the vacant wooden desks. Both your hands being gripped tightly at the wrists behind your back, as his other hand firmly secured your head down.

“Get the fuck off of me Ishida!” You raged.

His grip never left your wrists as he made his way around to your face, lifting your chin up to look at him, “We have both come to the conclusion X/Y, that there is an unspoken, but agreeable grudge between the two of us.” He began to unzip his navy blue dress pants revealing his hardened cock, practically a couple centimeters away from the tip of your nose. “So there’s no hard feelings, right?”

A feeling of dread hit you like a crashing wave as he pinched at your nose, “Open.”

You didn’t want to lose, you can’t lose.

How the fuck did you even get in this position?!

You will hold your breath for as long as you needed, Uryu can go fuck himself.

Your eyes squinted in pain as he pinched even harder, “I said, open.” He demanded.

Your gasp for air was short lived, having your mouth filled to the brim with his disgusting dick thrusted to the back of your throat.

You coughed out a gag reflex as Ishida quickly pulled out as he couldn’t help but laugh, “I thought this would be something you had grown accustom to, X/Y.”

A glimmer of hope was found as you had lifted your upper body off the desk, only to come crashing back down. Uryu clutched furiously at your hair, forcing you to make eye contact with him, “It’s okay to be angry towards me, X/Y. But it’s another thing to be cruel.”

A steady back and forth motion was happening again in your mouth, your eyes never leaving his as your misty vision couldn’t help but spite his satisfied smile.

Is this what it was?

To be hate fucked?

Ishida snapped his head back, letting out a growling moan, “Your mouth is so … Warm …”

Was it horrible to be thankful to the fact that getting face fucked on the daily from Ichigo had helped control your gag reflex in some way?

What a horrible thought.

Go back to your little box of self-loathing, because that just took the cake.

Ishida violently ripped away, making your heart skip a beat in shock.

He didn’t say a word as he was now making his way back to your most vulnerable area. You struggled to wiggle out of his grip as you felt his finger hook underneath the band of your panties, pushing them down to your ankles.

_‘How is he so strong?!’_

A single finger was now poking around, separating your pussy lips open, “Oh?” He let out a chuckle, “How vile. You couldn’t even clean up after yourself? Did you and Kurosaki have a little fun this morning?”

He was talking about the left over sperm in your dirty cunt.

He positioned his hips closer to yours, “Well. There is always another way in, X/Y.”

The feeling of bubbling tears were sitting on your lower eyelids, “Don’t you fucking dare Ishida. Don’t you fucking dar-“

“Shut up will you?”

Your speech was cut off as something dry was put into your mouth. _‘WHAT?!’_ Your eyes race down as it was your own cotton panties.

“Bite down X/Y. This is going to hurt.” Ishida cooed.

It did.

It hurt so fucking bad.

You have never been fucked in the ass before and after this, you surely will never want to again.

Maybe it was a good thing Ishida put your own panties in your mouth, since you would have bitten off your own tongue from the sheer agony of having your ass hole ripped open.

His slow pumps into your tight ass hole made your body seize up. What a horrible fucking pain to experience. This was only bringing him pleasure and you fucking loathed it with every inch of your self worth.

“God … So … Fucking … Tight … X/Y …” He disgustingly purred through his teeth.

His motions were now picking up pace as you dug your chin painfully into the hard wooden desk, your teeth digging further into your cotton panties. The cotton panties were absorbing every dribble of wet saliva forming at the corners of your mouth.

You could feel every lingering emotion of hatred in his thrusts.

Did he really hate you this much? To do something this heinous, something so degrading to you? Is this how far his hatred towards you had stemmed?

And now look at you.

You were crying.

Was it from pain? Or embarrassment?

Most likely both.

Nobody in their right mind would want to be in the positon you’re in right now.

Did it even cross your mind that you were technically cheating on the father of your child at this very moment?

Fingers found their way through your hair again, forcing your head to lay on it’s side.

“Let me look at your face X/Y. I don’t ever want to forget this.”

Stream of tears were coming down your face, when was this all going to be over?

The back and forth motions in your ass hole had been numbed, though you still didn’t feel an inch of pleasure from any of this.

Just get this over with, Ishida. Please, just get this over with.

Ishida’s moans slowly increased in volume, your entire face was scrunching at the pain of his rapid movements, now feeling the slow degrading final pumps into your tight hole as he unloaded himself into you.

And it was a lot. A fucking lot.

The Quincy was breathing heavily, stumbling back as he gripped onto the desk behind him for support, he was wiped. Your numbed arms came clanging by your sides, still holding the panties in your mouth as the whimper of your cries were getting louder.

Ishida pulled his navy blue pants back up, admiring the excess of his work spilling out of your ass hole as he did so.

He tided himself up, not even saying a single word to you as he closed the classroom door behind him.

Hate.

Such a terrible emotion to harbor.

Even more so when it was hatred towards yourself.


	3. Absent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotta be the fastest rising Fanfic I've written (you dirty people, i like you all already) Thank you everyone!
> 
> This chapter is a little longer, but I wanted you to have a great welcome into Hueco Mundo.
> 
> Enjoy!

Absent.

That was your state of mind right now.

The sound of the gentle pitter pater of the rain could be heard plunking on the over sized classroom windows, as you laid curled up into a ball on the cold white tiles. You didn’t feel feverish, but you didn’t feel cold either.

Or maybe you just couldn’t feel at all.

The booming crash of thunder shook you to your very core as you shut your eyes in response.

“Daddy …” You faintly whimpered.

Hazy memories of your childhood came flashing in your mind, as they always did in desperate times like these. Your cherished memories was like a warm, fluffy duvet wrapped around your body. A blanket you could call upon when you needed it most.

You didn’t really know your parents that well. They didn’t even have faces when you pictured them in your head. But you remember their love, you remember their laughs, their warmth. But you mainly remembered your father. A strong yet gentle man who you have never seen get angry, not even once. His love was like a magnet, is that why Mom loved him so much? You have never in your life admired a man more than you admired your Dad.

You wrapped your chestnut coloured hair loosely around your index finger, as you inherited the same soft colour from your father. Flashes of him picking you up and spinning you around as you both laughed to your hearts content filled you with false elation.

“I love you Daddy!” Your five year old self sang. “I love you thisssss much!” Stretching your arms as wide as you could, as both your parents giggled at the breakfast table.

You snuggled under your Daddy’s arms when you all went for a picnic in the park. Even though the temperature that day was at a sweltering temperature, you didn’t care, you just wanted to feel all the love your father had to offer. You really were Daddy’s little princess.

But that was all gone.

Growing up, some told you your parents had died, given you up for adoption or even far enough to tell you your father was guilty of murdering your own mother. There wasn’t one true tale to this story, and it all still wasn’t clear to you even to this day.

You just learned to live.

You exited the school, picking up whatever pride you had left from the classroom floor. You stood underneath the school’s awning as the rain seemed to have calmed down a bit. You didn’t want to go home because you knew exactly what was waiting for you there, but you had no where else to go.

You wished there was another place to go. You just wanted to run and never look back. To stop living this terrible excuse of a life and start over, but you can’t, how would you even go about it? And how about your son? You know how it is to grow up without parents, you couldn’t exactly do that to him could you?

You took your first few steps, headed in the direction of home.

But your legs picked up the pace and you don’t know why, but you just started to run.

Nobody will know your crying in the rain. Let it all out.

Why couldn’t you be born in a different time? Why couldn’t your life be like a fairy tale where you had a fairy godmother in times of need? A flick of the wrist that ignited the wand’s magic and it granted you the burning desire in your heart. Was life meant to be this difficult?

Did you do something truly horrific in a previous life to deserve this?

“Found you.”

“UGH!” You yelped loudly.

What the hell was happening? Who the fuck was this?!

You were just a few steps away from your house’s front door, being held up by the neck against the brick wall of the small parking lot in convenience to the Kurosaki Clinic attachment.

You wrapped your hands around this man’s arm, as you wiggled your lifted feet around in an attempt to escape. Through struggling squinty eyes, you peered at this man who carried a sick smile across his face. His light blue hair was hard to miss as he was dressed in all white, the front part exposed to show off his toned chest as there was a … **A … HOLE IN HIS STOMACH?!**

“Wh – Who the fuck are you?!” You managed to wheeze out.

He completely ignores your question, “You’re coming with me.” He finishes off as he drops you.

You crash onto your knees, choking for air as you look back up at the man responsible. He stuffs both his hands into his pockets as he had an irritated look on his face, rolling his eyes, “I hate how you look just like him.”

What in the world was he talking about?!

“Like who?!” You screamed.

Grimmjow let out a “Tch.” Before picking you back up to your feet by the roots of your hair, now staring in indifference to you, “Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Smart girl.”

The atmosphere behind him had split open, as you watched in frozen terror with each rectangular pang open up what looked like a rift to another world. Without hesitation you were thrown into this black hole as this blue haired monster joined in with you. The last of what you had seen, was the Kurosaki household being zipper shut out of reality.  
  


* * *

  
“This is kidnapping!” You pestered, not looking so tough as your back was up against the cold grey wall, looking up at your blue haired kidnapper.

“Keep your morals to yourself, kid.” Grimmjow muttered.

You had no idea where you were. Did you die? Was this hell? Everything here looked so gloomy and dark, it could have thrown away your childish bias of a cinder filled hell into oblivion. There was a tiny window that let the moonlight in as everything from the floor to the ceiling was grey. Just, grey. Even the lengthy wide couch, the only piece of furniture in the room, was grey.

A door had opened as three men had walked in, wearing the same design of white clothes as your blue haired kidnapper, who’s name you still didn’t know.

“Grimmjow.” The tallest man of the group coolly called out.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair facing towards them, “Yeah, yeah. I did what you asked.”

You were now in sight of these three new men. A creepy, almost fox looking man who’s smile looked permanent on his face was there, his hair just as silver as the moon outside the window. A darker skinned gentleman who styled his dark brown braids past his shoulders was standing beside the silver haired fox man was there as well. He fashioned what looked like a pair of clear goggles across his eyes, sending you to the conclusion that he was most likely blind.

The last man, who looked to be the ring leader of this bunch stepped up to you, offering out a hand. You cautiously took it as you got back up onto your feet. You reached out behind you to make sure the wall was still there, standing perfectly still against it.

The two of you were in a focused gaze as he took a piece of your hair, only to let it slide through his fingertips. Why was he standing so close to you?

Though …. Up close, you couldn’t help but be flustered by how incredibly handsome he was. A head full of slicked back brown hair as a loose strand was fallen in front of his face, a perfectly chiseled jaw line that you swear only movie stars had achieved and cold menacing eyes that felt like only with a gaze could rip you to shreds.

His eyes studied you up and down, seeing how your school uniform was absolutely drenched from the rain. You wanted to run but your legs couldn’t move, almost as if his aura alone was pinning you up against the wall. Who was this man?

His gaze followed yours as you avoided eye contact with him by looking straight at the exit. You were taken a back as he took a step away from you, practically gesturing you to the exit.

“Go ahead, X/Y. I wouldn’t want you to feel like a prisoner here.” He calmly taunted.

You take a single step towards door way, not taking your eyes off any of them for a split second. Now making a run to the door as you had slammed into what felt like a wall.

“Oh?! Who’s this new piece of garbage?” A giant grinning man bellowed out. He had bushy sideburns as the build of his body was intimidating at first glance.

“Yammy. Watch your words in Lord Aizen’s presence.” The incredibly pale and uninterested looking man beside him had said.

This one looked even more frightening, if that made any sense. Textured black hair with a slender build, with teal coloured lines starting from the bottom of his eye lids and a weird pointy helmet on one side of his head.

You took a couple steps back in terrified horror, looking back to the other four behind you.

You truly were trapped.

“She is your stress relief.” Aizen announced.

Gin let out a snicker, “Stress relief? That’s quite a cruel name, hmm?”

Aizen looked pleased with himself as he led him, Gin and Tosen towards the exit, standing right next to you. “Ulquiorra, did you bring what I had asked?”

“Yes, Lord Aizen.” Handing off the same white designed clothing to you, as you took it with confusion.

“Pfft, kiss ass.” Grimmjow had muttered through his teeth.

“What was that, Grimmjow?” Aizen gritted.

Not a word of answer as Grimmjow just looked away.

Aizen, Gin and Tosen were now making their exit, “I find it a simple enough task for you to help her get dressed, I assume?”

Your legs were now shaking underneath you, “W-Wait! I can do it myself –“

Yammy was quick to wrap a hand around your neck, ramming your entire body against the wall, leaving a considerable impacted dent around you, “No problem!”

Your vision dazed and shaky, watching Aizen, Gin and Tosen leave the room.

Why were you always stuck in these helpless positons?!

Grimmjow let out a loud laugh, licking his lips, “Now the fun begins!”

Yammy threw you onto the floor as you rolled right underneath Ulquiorra’s feet, looking up to him in desperation, the cry for help was obvious in your eyes. But he shuffled his feet, now making his leave.

“OI! Ulquiorra! You’re not going to join?!” Yammy asked.

A reaffirmed, “No.” And just like that, Ulquiorra had left the room, closing the door behind him.

Footsteps behind you made you whip your head back, using your arms as a shield as Grimmjow flashed a swipe of his arm your way. Your eyes watched in horror as every inch of clothing had been ripped to shreds so effortlessly, now came swaying to the floor.

You were butt naked in front of these two strangers. Using your arm across your chest to cover your nipples and your other hand to cover your vaginal area.

Take it, take it all back.

You’d rather be home right now, being mindlessly humped by Ichigo than this, wouldn’t you?

Be careful what you wish for, X/Y.

You frantically crawled towards the exit, but your hair had been clutched mercilessly by Yammy, dragging you backwards.

“Where do you think you’re running off to?”

Your heart was racing, now feeling a cold sweat run down your back as you peered at Yammy’s over sized cock directly in front of your face.

“N-No! I can’t put th – It – It’s too big –“ Your words were trembling.

“Shut your pie hole and drink it up already!” Yammy barked.

It felt like your jaw was going to dislocate, what was he thinking putting something so big into your mouth? His sexual abuse matched his personality, ruthless. Barely giving you time to catch your breath as you could feel his cock making it’s way down your throat, that was also something new to you as well.

Your hands were flailing by your sides, weakly pushing against Yammy’s thighs to give you some space, but it spurred him on to force his dick even farther into your throat. Your eyes felt like they were rolling back, what kind of sick cruelty was this?

The taste of his pre cum was enough to make you hurl, as you peered up at him seeing the most satisfied grin on his face. He got off on just watching you suffer, not taking his eyes off of you for even a second.

You looked behind you as you felt a hand reach underneath your belly, pushing your butt up into place.

_‘NO! NO! WHAT IS HE THINKING? TWO? AT THE SAME TIME?!’_

That’s exactly what Grimmjow did, stuffing your used up cunt with his throbbing cock, letting out a mixture of a contented moan and laugh at the same time.

Yammy and Grimmjow, thrusting at different ends of your body, made you float up in an almost out of body experience. Seeing yourself from afar, wondering how this all looked. You were on all fours, head and tail being knocked back and forth from each opposite thrust they had put into you, almost like a ping pong exchange of energy going through the center of your core.

Your body twitched in pain as Grimmjow pierced your hips with his nails, knocking even harder now.

“Keep your eyes up front, bitch!” Yammy shouted, increasing his pumps as well.

You don’t deserve this.

Whatever you did in a past life, you will atone for it.

Just make it stop.

How much more abuse can your body take? Being so battered and used in just one day. Is this what you were sent to this world for?

You were taken by surprise as two slick fingers were now rubbing at your clit, it was a surge of pleasure.

“Hey! Take your filthy cock outta her mouth for a second so I can hear this bitch moan!”

Surprisingly Yammy did what he was told as you bit your bottom lip down, you weren’t going to give into their demands.

“Ehh?” Grimmjow wondered aloud.

He wasn’t making it any easier as he picked up the pace on his thrusts, circling directly on your clit as you couldn’t help but let a little moan slip past your lips.

“Ahh! That’s what I wanna hear!” The blue haired Arrancar bragged.

 _‘Isn’t that what you wanted? Now stop, p-please stop! Or I’m going to … I’m going to …’_ You raced within your mind.

In such a short amount of time your body had betrayed you, cumming in absolute bliss as your vagina now tightened around Grimmjow’s cock. Your uncontrollable moans sounded so fucking disgusting to you and you couldn’t believe you were that easy to please.

Grimmjow laughed out loud in triumph.

“Now this bitch got me all riled up!” Yammy chimed in, now using both his hands to shove your exhausted face back around his cock.

The two men began moaning out loud in unison as you knew what was coming next.

Grimmjow’s nails dug deeper into your skin, “I’m – I’m cumming! AHHH!”

You were being stuffed at both ends.

It brought a bout of both revulsion and curiosity.

As if your vagina wasn’t already packed with enough sperm from earlier today, it was just a little fun game of ‘How Much Can Your Uterus Hold?’

Grimmjow was the first to unload, but Yammy … Kept going.

And going.

You started to flail your arms desperately, you were running out of air. It wasn’t enough for him to load it in your mouth, but directly down your wind pipe. Was he doing this on purpose? As a part to further his sick taste to see people suffer?

This is how you were going to die, you were sure of it.

The view of Yammy grasping your head with both his hands was starting to fade out, etching the feel of a unified pump and release of his sperm going down your throat.

And then, it was all black.  
  


* * *

  
You were sleepy, oh so sleepy.

But you should’ve known better that they weren’t going to let you sleep.

This was their welcome party to you! How rude of you as a guest to want rest.

The sound of cautious footsteps from behind jolted your senses, as your entire body had felt numb and there was a good reason for it.

This was a new room to you, it looked like some kind of meeting room of sorts. There were vacant chairs around this one long table.

The chair you were in spun around, as Aizen looked at you in shock.

How humiliating.

Your wrists were bound behind you in a knot tied tightly enough to cut circulation, your nipples were clamped with a trickle of your own blood, think of it as the sprinkles a top a cupcake. Your mouth ball gagged, and your cunt and ass hole had been occupied by two unrelentless dildos vibrating away.

Aizen carried the look of shock …. Or at least you thought it was shock.

Your mind was absent at the moment.

You were picturing yourself on sunny shores of Varadero, Cuba. Sipping on a pina colada while you got your skin nice and tanned.

You didn’t know if he was shocked, for all you know he could be smiling at this art work you have been made into by Grimmjow and Yammy.

But the obvious look in your eyes showed that your mind was vacant.

Empty.

Absent.


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the double spacing in this chapter. I typed up this whole chapter on my Macbook instead of my Windows 10 laptop. My only guess is a difference in the Mac and Windows version of Microsoft Word?
> 
> It's just a lot to edit, so I'll leave it for now. Future chapters won't look like this though. Thanks for understanding and enjoy!

Jealousy.

 

But would it be weird to be jealous of yourself?

 

Your past self.

 

The past you with the better life, the secure household, the warm meals and the last bit of your own sanity?

 

Wake up. This is now. Look at where you were, there’s no time to be envying the past you.

 

Real life was more important.

 

As if the colour had come back into your eyes, you watch Aizen’s slow hand reach over to the nipple clamp on the left side. The relief of it’s unpinching feeling brought out a sigh in you.

 

You turned your gaze away from his hand to his face. You have only known him for a couple minutes, why are you so infatuated by his looks? He can’t be any better than those pieces of shits that did this to you, don’t fall for him so easily.

 

But why ….

 

Why do you see sadness in his eyes?

 

The right nipple clamp had come off.

 

Did you even have nipples anymore? You might as well not, you weren’t going to feel them for the next ten years to be honest.

 

Why is he not speaking to you at all? And why haven’t his eyes met yours yet? Was this just as embarrassing a task for him than it was for you?

 

‘Look at me. Please, look at me.’ You plead in your mind.

 

His single gaze would make you feel human again. Just a quick glance is all you needed.

 

He was quick to tug at both dildos from your cunt and ass, tossing them aside as you watched them roll away on the cold granite floor. The clogged sperm from your vagina came spilling out onto the chair, but Aizen didn’t seem bothered by it.

 

He slipped a finger underneath the strap of your ball gag, pulling you out of the chair as you stood on wobbly legs. He spun you around to release the ties on your wrists, shaking your arms by your sides to regain feeling in them. You got the ball gag off yourself, chucking it aside.

 

You turn back to him, “Thank yo-“

 

But he had interrupted your speech by blanketing your naked body with his white coat. Was he really like the rest of them? His scent wafted off his jacket as you shamelessly inhaled it deeply, there wasn’t a hint of cologne but his own scent. It was hard to describe, but your nostrils picked up on an almost earthy spice with a hint of apples.

 

Was apple pie the first thing to come to your mind?

 

“Follow.” He commanded.

 

You did as you were told, you weren’t going to let his generosity go unnoticed.

 

Just how fricking huge was this place? Your eyes were dazed in silent amazement of not only how high the ceiling was, but the amount of rooms you were passing by on your little journey. It must have been rare to bump into anybody here, there was more than enough space to accommodate an entire army.

 

There was an obvious growing stillness between you two. You wanted to break the silence but was it really appropriate? You grasp at the fabric of the jacket wrapped around yourself, screw it, you at least wanted to show your appreciation.

 

“T-thank you. F-for everything.”

 

You were cringing from your speech. What was it about him that made you so nervous?

 

Wait.

 

He’s the one responsible for dragging you into this hell hole! Why are you thanking him?! If anything you should be furious towards him.

 

You finally reached your destination, following him through the door way. You were taken aback by how luxurious his bedroom was. King sized bed against the right side of the room, a huge opening on the left revealing an elevated clawfoot tub, but what had truly caught your attention was the inviting view of a large balcony right ahead.

 

You started playing images in your head, peacefully sleeping in his bed with the warm gentle breeze of the white desert flowing in.

 

That would be the life.

 

Your eyes carefully watching Aizen as he made his way into the bathroom. Stripping butt naked, leaving his clothes to pile onto the floor. You turn your head away, feeling the warmth flourishing on your cheeks.

He didn’t have to say a word to you the moment you looked up.

 

His eyes read, “Come here. Now.”

 

You cautiously make your way towards him, now standing beside the bathtub, unsure of his true intentions.

 

The crimped curl of his lips was starting to shine of irritation.

 

“I – I’d rather … Not.” You softly mutter.

 

He gave out an almost inaudible ‘hmph’, turning his head away from you. Suddenly feeling like you had disappointed him.

 

Why should you care?

 

But you did. You don’t know why, but you had a strange desire to please him with every inch of your soul.

 

Why do you always fall for the pretty ones, X/Y?

 

You guardedly drop the white jacket, shuddering from being bare once again.

 

The very moment your toe touched the water, you were seized into his arms. Waves of water had come spilling out of the bathtub, as your back was now against his chest.

 

Your entire body had gone stiff. Feeling every defined ripple on his toned chest, to his phallic manhood that rested on your lower back.

 

You cursed the gentle white bubbles in the bathtub from blocking your view of his entire being.

 

A quick click could be heard behind you as he started massaging the heavenly scent of shampoo into your hair.

 

Dear fucking God.

 

How good this felt.

 

The tepid water soak, the floral smell of bubbles, the fiery touch of his skin. You wanted it, and you wanted more.

 

You were sinking, further and further into his touch. The relaxing massage and even the slight scratches on your scalp from his nails. How could something of such simplicity, bring you such blissful pleasure?

How could he have such a powerful presence around you when he had barely spoken but a word to you?

 

Who exactly was Aizen Sousuke?

 

The rinse process was just as enjoyable, as the heat of the water rolling off your skin sent you into another realm.

 

Your heart was racing, squeezing tightly in between your legs. Was it just a gentle, loving touch from another man all you needed?

 

You reach down in between your legs, itching for a massage but his loud and booming, “Stop.” Nearly made you leap out of the tub. Now retracting your hand back into your chest, as you looked down in embarrassment.

 

But you needed more. It was an itch that didn’t go away.

 

Did you not get enough today, X/Y?

 

You circle back around, staring deep into his hazel coloured eyes. Even you must have caught him off guard as he watched you with stunned curiosity. Your hand slowly breaking the water’s surface, reaching an affectionate open palm towards his cheek. But a hasty grab of the wrist shut you down immediately.

 

Your heart could have easily broken in two as he threw your arm back at you, adding salt to the wound as the impact splashed water onto your face.

 

Aizen practically flying out of the bathtub, as he jerked a clean white towel, patting himself dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist now leaving the bathroom.

 

What a fucking tease.

 

You quickly follow suit, wrapping an extra towel around yourself, as you whipped your head back and forth to see where he could have gone.

 

Looking like an elegant painting, he was seated at the single grey table outside his balcony. Sipping on a cup of tea, admiring the view.

 

“Please get dressed.” Were his only words.

 

Your eyes glancing down at his bed, seeing a neat pile of those white clothes from earlier. You did as you were told and you had to admit, the outfit actually looked good on you. A full sleeved halter dress, as bold black lines made a diamond cut opening, exposing a bit of your breasts. Adding a splash of colour to it’s pristine whiteness, as a red sash sat upon your waist.  
  


“Ulquiorra.” Aizen called out.

 

The bedroom door creaked open, “Yes, my Lord.”

 

“Please tell Grimmjow to meet me in X/Y’s quarters.”

 

“Of course.” The loyal Arrancar answered.

 

What the fuck?

 

Was this Ulquiorra guy standing there the whole time? Either that or you were impressed by the quickest responding time ever.

 

* * *

 

“Sit.” Aizen commanded.

 

You promptly do as your told, sitting on the long grey couch back in your own little prison room.

 

He really has you wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he? X/Y.

 

Grimmjow stood in the middle of the room, looking the least amount interested of why he was called upon.

 

There was a sudden change in atmosphere as Aizen clutched ruthlessly at Grimmjow’s bright blue hair, pushing him down onto his knees.

 

“HUH?! WHAT?!” Grimmjow spat out.

 

You sat, frozen in fear, trying to figure this all out.

 

Grimmjow winced in pain as the annoyance was growing on his face.

 

Aizen’s stiff cock was out, practically poking at the blue haired Arrancar’s cheek.

 

“Am I asking a difficult task of you Grimmjow?” The tone in Aizen’s voice turned sinister, “Or are you shying away from an audience?”

 

You couldn’t stop your hands from shaking. What in the world was happening?

 

What is with everyone’s sick desires in this place?

 

You hated to admit it. But you kinda felt sorry for Grimmjow. You were only here for a short amount of time, but when things came down with Aizen involved, it seemed like a life or death situation with very little protest.

The look of disgust was tangled on Grimmjow’s face, sorrowfully accepting his fate as he opened wide, making Aizen close the gap.

 

It was a full frontal assault.

 

Hueco Mundo’s Kingpin didn’t hold back, not at all.

 

You just couldn’t get a hold of this all. Seriously, what the fuck was happening?!

 

But …

 

Why was your mouth salivating?

 

You don’t want to switch places do you?

 

Of course you do.

 

It was the feeling of jealousy kneading inside of you.

 

You wanted to be face fucked by Aizen. You wanted to take him all in. You wanted to taste every single drop he had to offer.

 

You’re really fucking sick X/Y, you know that?

 

Your nails were digging deep into your clenched fists.

 

Why couldn’t that be you? Why are you just a bystander in this spectacle?

 

Your hate towards Grimmjow was only increasing and for all the wrong reasons. Was Grimmjow enjoying this?

 

 _‘I bet he fucking is.’_ You thought to yourself in spite. You could practically see his taunting smile from where you were sitting.

 

It felt like poison in your veins.

 

It was the bitter taste of jealousy.


	5. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I've been having to stay some pretty late nights at the office Q.Q
> 
> What I actually wanted to know is if you all prefer long chapters, or short ones. So I know how to divide them up (i dont know how long is too long tbh). I just kinda write these chapters up piece by piece and come back to them when I get the time.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!

Longing.

A feeling you were starting to resent.

It’s that feeling you get when you wonder to yourself, ‘If I left this party, would anyone actually miss me?’

Where was your knight in shining armor to come and rescue you? Were those moments with Ichigo yet but a pipe dream? A son born into a truly loveless family where his life would make no difference without his mother?

You’re expecting a bit much from a high school student, don’t you think X/Y?

How in the world would Ichigo even know you’re here?

Or better put, why in the world would he care?

But you’re living the life now aren’t you?

Didn’t you throw your coin into the wishing well, hoping to leave that horrible excuse of a life you were living?

You were in the basement of this weird, gigantic fortress of a place. Being pampered and blessed upon by Luppi and Szayel.

From what you remember, you were sleeping in your room, only to wake up by a slap in the face by one of Luppi’s tentacles.

It was like a circus in this place. Filled with an array of show freaks.

Luppi and Szayel were standing in front of you, this room was round and completely empty.

You were gripping tightly onto the white tentacle around your neck, being forced into a kneeling position in front of them.

You couldn’t even get a good night’s rest in this place.

The pink haired Arrancar walked up to you, bending forward as he caressed your cheek, “Are you finally awake, X/Y?” He finished with a shrewd smile.

“What do you two want with me?” You gritted.

You squeaked out loud as the tentacle’s grasp tightened after your words.

“Such manners from a young lady.” Luppi scoffed. “You will regard us as your masters.”

You couldn’t help but sneer out loud, was he being serious?

“ACK!” You yelped.

You received a merciless slap across the face from one of Luppi’s many tentacles.

Szayel laughed, resting two fingers onto his forehead, “Oh my. Looks like you’ll be a tough one to train.”

Your entire body was slowly lifting up as you could feel your airways closing up.

“Now. How do you answer?” Luppi questioned.

You looked at them through struggling squinty eyes, desperately trying to get your knees to touch ground again, “Ye-Yes Master. I am awake.”

The tentacle completely unravelled itself, dropping you onto the cold grey ground.

But your freedom was short lived, now being lifted up by all fours as your legs were now split wide open in full view of both men.

“P-Put me down!” You demanded, trying to balance your elevated body, but the tentacles were really doing all the work.

“Hmm?” Szayel pondered, “That doesn’t sound like something a pet would say.”

Luppi chimed in, his tone coaxed with a teasing manner, “Looks like our little pet deserves a punishment.”

A slithering feeling of a tentacle was now grazing over your panties. Is this why your uniform was designed as a dress? For easier access? This is a complaint ‘Lord Aizen’ will be hearing about in the near future.

Your body shuddered, the feeling of this single tentacle rubbing around your sensitive area was warming you up. Your cocked your head back, closing your eyes shut, struggling to keep your moans in.

Why was your body betraying you like this?

The friction of the tentacle over your panties created a warmth, now feeling your sticky wetness make itself known.

Two more tentacles reached around your sides, now cupping and caressing at your clothed breasts. The focus on your nipples had made them hard, as you bit hard onto your bottom lip, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

Breast play was your one weakness, it always sent you into a frenzy and you honestly were unsure why.

Your eyebrows furrowed as you couldn’t contain it. The nipple flicking and the grinding over your pussy had released a high pitched moan.

And then.

The tentacles stopped moving.

“How rude of me.” Luppi jeered.

Your eyes flashed open, as you tried to ease your heavy breaths by parting your lips.

Wh – Why … Why did it have to stop? You were enjoying it so much. For once, it was all about you.

Your body froze in fear, seeing Szayel standing right next to you. You didn’t keep your eyes off of him, watching as he hooked a finger underneath your white halter dress, using his one single fingernail to cut straight down the center, releasing your breasts from their clothed prison.

You clenched your teeth as he rubbed gently on your erect right nipple.

He found your weakness.

“Do you want more? X/Y?”

Your eyes looking to Szayel with affliction. These two Arrancars were having way too much fun with you. Teasing you and dangling your lustful desires in front of your face. It was so cruel.

Your eyes widened as Szayel lowered his head to your right breast, now softly sucking at your nipple as you completely let loose, now shifting his hand to your left nipple. Your back arched as you couldn’t help but let a moan be known.

The pink haired Arrancar pulled away as your cheeks flushed red by the way he was looking at you. You hated how you were at their mercy.

Your pussy was throbbing, not enjoying the uncomfortable wetness it’s created.

“Ye-Yes.” You shamefully muttered.

Luppi let out a giggle, “Yes … What?”

You turned your head away from Szayel, unable to say these words without embarrassment, “Y-Yes. Master.”

In an instant your cotton panties were removed, tossing them across the room. A tentacle inserted itself into you, it’s girth and length so large you could practically feel it in your gut.

Your eyes focused, getting an upside down view of Szayel’s penis right in front of your face. He ran his thumb over your chin, smiling in content towards you, “I want you to beg for it X/Y.”

Your body was rapidly thumping from the tentacle ramming inside of you.

You were a lost cause at this point, X/Y. You were drowning in a sea of pleasure.

“Ple-Please give me your cock, Master.”

“That’s a good girl.” He cooed, slowly sliding his stiff dick into your mouth.

Your eyes watered as the positioning of your head gave him easier access to deep throat you. He ran his slender fingers over your throat, admiring the lump his hardened cock made underneath your skin.

More tentacles made itself known, caressing your hot body all over.

Everyday offered something new to you. Elevated sex, who would have thought?

The dewy white tentacle now exited your vagina, teasing around your butt hole.

You tried to protest, but the cock in your mouth made your cries muffled, there wasn’t much you could do.

The laugh in Luppi’s speech terrified you to your very core, “I want to hear you scream X/Y!”

Without warning the tentacle made it’s way into your tight ass. Having your vacant pussy filled as well.

You were being fucked in all holes.

The conjoined feeling of having your ass and pussy filled brought on a bought of intense pleasure, surprising you completely.

You fucking loved it, holy shit it felt so fucking good. The friction in both your tight holes could be felt from the thin wall of flesh inside of you, and it was sending you off into oblivion.

You closed your hands into a tight fist, feeling the rising pleasure as a new tentacle was rubbing over your clit. You have never felt so good in your entire life. Your sex was being fucked raw and your pussy was practically dripping, feeling it’s wetness slowly make it’s way known into your ass hole.

Your sensory was feeling every motion. The tentacles rubbing your writhing body all over, the stiff cock ramming down your throat, the tentacles cupping around your breasts and the ruthless tentacles pounding inside of you.

Szayel wrapped two hands onto the back of your neck, pushing further and further down your throat. His moans had set you off, pulsating you both into nirvana together. His final moan sent you into a frenzy, cumming at the same time he was, swallowing every bitter drop of his semen.

Your mind was too blanked out to even notice that the tentacles inside of you were also pumping it’s own juices into your cunt and ass. They violently tore out as a waterfall of white shiny sperm came spilling out along with it.

Your body lay limp, eyes staring wide up to the ceiling as you almost felt thankful for this experience.

You’re really a dirty one, huh?

The shadowing of Szayel standing next to you had caught your full attention and without warning, grabbed tightly on the cheeks around your mouth, embracing you into a lip lock. Your jerking backwards motion to pull away was useless, feeling his tongue slip what felt like a pill into your mouth, now pinching at your nose, forcing you to swallow.

His radiant hazel eyes gazed at you lovingly, “Nothing to be alarmed about, X/Y. Just an experiment I have been anticipating results from. And I thought to myself, who a better test subject than yourself?” He inched closer to your ear, feeling the warmth of his breath, “Am I right? Slave?”

He walked away now returning with what looked like a full glass of water in hand.

You began tugging both your arms and legs in dread, to escape the tentacle’s grip but to no avail.

You didn’t sign up for any of this.

Why are you being used as a lab rat?

The glass of water was now being held high above your nude body, trembling in fear of what will happen next.

You couldn’t comprehend what was happening right now.

The splashing water felt like fire on your skin, making you instantly cum in supreme pleasure. Your head flung back in response as your body was pulsating through.

How – How could this be happening?

“The results look promising.” Szayel spoke up. “Everything that touches your skin will fly you into oblivion X/Y.” He had a devilish smile going across his face, running an open palm over your left breast, “What would happen if I did something as simple as this?”

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud at your moan that made itself known.

You came to the conclusion that he must be some mad scientist. And nothing makes a scientist happier than results.

Your body was instantly spun around, putting you in a doggy style positon.

Szayel ran his hand down your smooth back, making his way down your quivering body.

A single finger was jammed inside your ass hole as a wretched laugh was heard behind you, “Even something as painful as this must be blowing your mind right now!”

One finger.

Two fingers.

Three. Were now ramming in and out of your ass hole.

He was right, you hated having your ass played with. But why … Why is your body begging for more?

Your eyes were rolling to the back of your head, drool trickling down your chin, you actually looked like a dog.

Szayel sunk his throbbing cock into your asshole now, hands grabbing tightly around your hips, “Scream for it X/Y! I want to hear you scream for it!”

“M-Master please! Fuck me! Please! Fuck me!”

Did you really just say that?!

“What a disgusting little pet we have, you make me sick X/Y.” Luppi laughed.

A tentacle came from behind wrapping your neck tightly. But you wanted it tighter, fuck it felt so good, please make it tighter.

A tickling could be felt around the lips of your vagina, making you tremble.

You were hungry for it.

“Please Master. Please put it in me!” You screamed.

Szayel and Luppi chuckled in unison.

Luppi coaxed his word in a teasing and bored tone, “Hmm. I don’t think I want to, I really don’t think you deserve it X/Y.”

Why the fuck was he teasing you?!

“M-Master please! I’ve been bad! Please punish me! I want to feel it inside of me! I’m just your dirty little pet! Please Master! I’m begging you! Make me feel good!”

Look at yourself, X/Y.

“Okay.” Luppi continued in his disinterested tone, “Since you asked sooooo nicely for it.”

You were caught off guard feeling not one, but two tentacles wiggle its way inside your pussy.

The pumping feeling in both your filthy holes was making you go crazy.

More.

More.

Please, more.

You were being fucked so good you probably have forgotten your own name.

Szayel pulled your chestnut coloured hair, forcing you into a back curve, but now you felt each thrust hitting you even deeper now.

“I can’t hear you X/Y!” Szayel shot.

Your high pitched moans were filling the room, “Th-Thank you Master! Please fuck me like the dirty little slut I am!”

You winced as Szayel’s fingers clutched harder, your hairs felt like they were going to rip from your scalp. But … It didn’t bring your body pain, only pleasure. Unfiltered, raw, sweaty pleasure.

“Fuck me Master! Fuck me!” You couldn’t control the drool pooling out of your mouth, it was practically foaming, “Master your cock feels so good inside of me! Please fuck me more! Fill my dirty ass with your cum, Master!”

A final hard thrust was knocked into you, filling your insides from both Szayel and the tentacles. You cummed as well, as the slow pulses of both the tentacles and Szayel were more pronounced as your vagina tightened over them.

The pink haired Arrancar released his hand in your hair, as you lay limp, floating above ground. Even the tentacles that held you up felt like they lost a bit of strength as well.

You were drenched in sweat, as strands of your hair had stuck onto your face. Your vision was going blurry; you were at your absolute limit.

Maybe for once, you were actually going to get a good night’s sleep.  
  


* * *

  
“Hmphhh.”

You were stirring in your sleep. Eyes fluttering open as your hands were roaming around your body, you were draped over with a single white towel.

You were still in the circle room of hell, but it was empty and dead quiet.

Flash backs of what happened earlier started playing in your mind as your pussy twitched at the thought.

You got up to your feet, you needed to go back to your little prison room. It felt eerie staying here.

Wherever here was.

You roamed the halls of this humongous fortress in a simple bath towel, not bumping into a single person.

The area was starting to get a little more familiar, as you were positive you were back on the main floor now.

Your steps froze, hearing the distant sound of slapping.

Was that … Skin slapping against eachother?

You viewed at the tall grey doors, you knew whose room this was.

You were trying your best to ignore it, trying to keep your mind on a set track of finding your room. But the slight crack in between the doors was fondling at your curiosity too much.

You tip toed closer, keeping your breath at a low and steady pace. You couldn’t even imagine what would happen to you if Aizen Sousuke had found out you were spying on him.

Your face had gone pale; you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. But it was too good to look away from.

A naked Aizen was sitting at the edge of his bed. Ass fucking Grimmjow in his lap as Aizen’s tongue was roaming up and down the blue haired Arrancar’s neck. You investigated furthermore, as that silver haired fox guy was crouching in front of Grimmjow.

Gin, you think his name was.

He held that same fox like smile across his face, jerking Grimmjow’s cock in hand as Grimmjow was ruthlessly bouncing up and down on Aizen’s dick.

The real shock here is why your hand was rubbing away at your clit.

Is this turning you on, X/Y?

Did you not get enough?

Oh, X/Y. What have they done to you?

Your touch was still so sensitive around your pussy; you came to the conclusion that Szayel’s pill was still lingering in your system.

You instantly rolled your back against the wall shutting your eyes, cumming in silent frustration that you couldn’t enjoy the show a little longer.

You had a near heart attack as both your hands were being planted against the wall, your eyes shot open seeing a pretty pissed off Aizen standing in front of you.

But … You were still cumming, it was still going.

Your eyes roamed up and down his naked, sweaty body. And that’s when it hit you.

You were longing for it.

For him.

You wanted to watch a little longer because you envied Grimmjow’s position.

It was your own disgusting lust that made you long for Aizen’s touch.

When was your emotion of longing after a man who shows no interest in you going to turn into anger?

The look of shock disappeared off your face, as lust took over.

Even the simple grip around your wrists by him was adding fuel to the fire.

You were longing for him.

“P-Please. Let’s stay a little longer like this.” You hopelessly muttered.


	6. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT read the end notes until you have finished reading, or it will spoil this entire chapter for you.

Anger.

Or was humiliation the better put emotion to have?

No, definitely anger.

Feeling like a child, you were locked up and confined in your bedroom. Yes, now a bedroom, your little prison cell has been upgraded. With the addition of bed being put in.

Try to be positive, at least you can sleep in a real bed instead of a couch.

There’s a bright side to everything right?

After being caught red handed by Aizen, you were put in this time out. Never to leave your room.

That’s what you were angry about.

You were being treated like a child.

You were sitting on the edge of your bed, arms folded across your chest.

If it helps, the way you were pouting right now makes you look like a child.

Your heart leapt out from your chest as your bedroom door swung open without warning.

“Hey trash bag. Special delivery.”

As if you couldn’t hate Grimmjow enough.

You looked away from him, just seeing his face was enough to get you riled up.

Pout all you want, X/Y. But your stomach was grumbling, you were starving half to death.

Grimmjow stood right in front of you, holding a silver tray in hand. You could see what it was from the corner of your eye. A cup full of hot steaming tea and what looked like grey …. Gruel? Why was everything in this hell hole grey?

“Did you hear me?” Grimmjow asked in annoyance.

“Just put it down there.” You commanded.

The arrogant Arrancar now dropped the silver tray, having the hot tea and disgusting looking gruel splash everywhere.

A hand was now wrapped around your neck as you were pushed down onto your bed, looking up at Grimmjow’s irritated expression. “Listen you little shit, I don’t take orders from you.”

“That’s right. You only take orders from ‘Lord Aizen.’ By the way, how does your ass feel?” You spat back.

Grimmjow raised his right hand, claws at it’s peak, “I’ll fucking kill yo-“

His speech was interrupted. Yeah, that’s how hungry you were. The sound of your empty stomach echoed throughout the whole room.

A sly smile stretched from ear to ear on Grimmjow’s face, slowly lowering his hand, “Oh! So you are hungry? Well allow me.”

His hand flew into his pants, about to release his cock as a voice was heard at the door.

“That’s enough.”

You both looked towards the doorway, seeing Aizen walking in, “Grimmjow.”

“Tch.” Grimmjow now leaping off, immediately exiting the room.

You sat back up, looking down at the mess that was made by that annoying Arrancar. You really weren’t in the mood today.

Your arm was violently tugged at, stumbling onto the floor. You whipped your head up, as Aizen quickly took a seat on the spot you occupied.

“Strip.”

You froze, staring at him in disbelief on all fours.

“W-W-What?” You stuttered.

“I said. Strip.”

You cautiously pick yourself up, continuing to gawk at this smiling face.

“Are you serious?” You sounded like you were tip toeing over your words.

His smile turned into an bothered frown, as you took your shaky hands, reaching to the back to unzip your halter dress.

You don’t know why you were doing what you were told, but Aizen didn’t look like the kind of person to take a joke too lightly.

The slow sound of your zipper coming undone seemed to have pique his interest as the smile had returned on his face. Your white dress now falling to your feet as all you had on now were your white panties and black boots.

There was something so off about this situation you couldn’t grasp, that you hesitantly covered your breasts with your arm.

Was this really a time to be feeling embarrassed? Isn’t this what you wanted?

You could no longer maintain eye contact with him as a blushing red colour tainted your cheeks.

“Continue. X/Y.”

Dear God. The sound of your name rolling off his tongue sounded like music to your ears.

You look back at him, slowly slipping your panties off, finally getting out of your boots. You couldn’t stop your body from trembling.

“Pleasure yourself.”

Why was he such a demanding guy?

Is this how he ran this place? By throwing demands left right and center?

You did as you were told, getting into a seated position, feeling a chill go up your spine from having your bare bottom touch the cold floor. You had your legs bent open by your sides, using your left hand as support behind you.

You’ve been through a lot here in Hueco Mundo, but this by far felt the most degrading.

You take two fingers to split open your pussy lips, now massaging at your hot flesh. You were really trying to get into it, but you couldn’t look away from his studying eyes.

You felt a bit of wetness make itself known, reaching your middle finger into your cunt as you brought up your sticky finger to your clit.

A low moan slipped through your teeth, now using your left hand to massage your breast.

Now you were getting into it.

You shut your eyes, rubbing your wet middle finger over and over again onto your clit.

You bit your bottom lip, now sliding your finger into your wet pussy.

‘Watch me Aizen. Watch me pleasure myself in front of you.’

Flashes of Grimmjow riding his cock came into your mind, replacing yourself in his place. How long you have been dying to fuck him.

Your right hand went back to massaging the area all over. But before you could hit your high point, Aizen had reached underneath your arm, picking you up onto your feet.

You followed in both fear and curiosity, now being slammed against the wall.

Grabbing at your right hand, he sucked your fingers clean, enjoying your own unique taste.

God that made you so hot.

It was happening, it was really happening. You would finally feel him inside of you.

He moved his mouth over, licking furiously on the left side of your neck as you knocked your head back, moaning in absolute pleasure. His left hand caressing at your supple breasts, as his right hand had fingers inserted inside of you.

No, you have to hold it in. You don’t want to cum yet, you needed to feel him inside, not yet X/Y.

But it was so hard, why was he moving his fingers to rapidly? Was he forcing you to cum?

NO!

Hold it in! You don’t want to cum this way!

The moment his lips met yours, you couldn’t help but spray onto his hand. You were cumming, and cumming hard. Squirting juices all over him, letting his tongue roam free inside your mouth. You inhaled sharply, intoxicated in his scent.

But … The scent you had familiarized yourself with was different.

There wasn’t time to think as your legs had been picked up off the ground, lowering your entire lower body onto his hard cock.

A high pitched cry released out of you, the feeling of his cock hit you deep.

You cupped both your hands onto his face, losing yourself in his eyes. The eyes that watched you with hungry lust as he carried you up and down on his sex.

“Aiz-Aizen-Sama!!” You squeaked.

How you have been craving this for so long. To fuck you mercilessly, to watch his face watch yours, to impregnate you deeply with his sperm.

His eyes alone were a dangerous thing, now running your fingers on every curve of his face. Your right hand combing through his brown hair as you grasped tightly at it, letting your head fall back to the wall as he sucked hard onto your neck.

“Make me yours Lord Aizen.” You moaned.

This might have been the wettest you have ever been, as the slick sounds of his cock sliding into you were only turning you on more. The sound of your lower thighs slapping onto his hips was intoxicating you further.

You wanted him and he wanted you. You were willing to be fucked in which ever what way he wanted to fuck you in.

The velocity and the help of gravity dug yourself deeper, feeling his dick practically poking at your cervix. The warmth created by the friction made you starved for more, tightening your pussy around his cock as his pleased smile was enough to throw your entire life to him.

“Fuck me harder Lord Aizen! Fuck me harder!”

Following your orders, his thrusts increased, ramming you even harder into him as he finished off with a loud moan. Now slowly pumping his hips at every pulse of his cock.

You were breathing through your mouth, feeling his sperm fill your insides.

More, you wanted more.

‘Empty all of it in me.’ You thought to yourself.

He rested his forehead onto your shoulder, still carrying your legs in his arms. You smiled to yourself as you had both your hands on the back his neck, feeling his warm breath going down your chest.

Your hands slid down his back, feeling the slight dewiness of his sweat. You wanted to embrace this moment and burn it within your mind.

Aizen quickly dropped your legs, spinning you around as an arm hooked underneath your belly, now having your ass stick out towards him.

You placed both your hands on the wall, going into a back curve as he clutched firmly onto your hair.

An unfamiliar foreign object was now inserted into you, but with him holding at your hair like this, you couldn’t look back to see what it was.

It still felt good, having it rapidly insert in and out. It felt stiff, rectangular almost, you really didn’t know what it was, but it still made you scream in ecstasy.

You couldn’t help but think without the extra lubrication of his sperm on this foreign object, it would really hurt going in. Now noting the different textures you could feel on it.

His hand grasping your hair now released, letting it slide to your buttocks.

You quickly took this chance to look back, as it was the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

The deep purple coloured sword handle was violently being thrusted into you, dripping in his sperm.

**Wait.**

An instant revelation hit you like a moving truck, remembering the night he had rescued you on that chair after Grimmjow and Yammy were done with you. The moment he took off his white jacket and wrapped it around you, your eyes instantly observed at his Zanpakuto.

It wasn’t a deep purple colour.

It was green.

You rip yourself away, now pinning your naked back onto the grey coloured wall. Looking at this ‘Aizen’ with both fear and hatred.

 **“WHO ARE YOU?!”** You roared.

‘Aizen’ slipped a hand underneath your chin, “Whatever do you mean, X/Y?”

You instantly slapped the hand away, **“I SAID, WHO ARE YOU?! YOU’RE NOT AIZEN!”**

‘Aizen’ rested his forehead atop his fingertips, giving out a slight laugh. “I see. It looks like I have underestimated you, X/Y.”

You watched in horror as his body started to change shape, “Would it be better suited if I stood before you looking like this?”

He … He … He now looks like Ichigo.

You pressed yourself further into the wall, fearful of whatever the hell this thing was, **“WH-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”**

It was hard to sound tough when your voice was shaking like this, X/Y.

‘Ichigo’ had a devilish grin on his face, slamming flat palms on both sides of you, “What? Don’t you miss me?”

You slipped out from underneath, running towards your crumpled dress on the floor, draping it over your arm to give your nude body some coverage.

**“YOU’RE NOT ICHIGO! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY BEDROOM! NOW!”**

This ‘thing’ was now walking towards the exit, laughing on his way there, “I’d like to thank you, X/Y.” Your stomach felt like it dropped out of your ass as this ‘thing’ showed it’s true self, “You made it too easy for us.”

It looked absolutely horrifying. For sure it was one of these Arrancar people, wearing the same styled white uniform, but this Thing’s uniform was styled with frills. But that wasn’t the scary part. It was the cylinder carrying two small heads inside this liquid filled head of a thing.

So that was it.

You were used and abused.

Just like a little play thing.

To touching yourself in front of it, to screaming out Aizen’s name.

It was all a mirage.

You picked up the silver food tray from the ground, swinging a violent miss towards it.

 **“GET OUT!”** You bellowed in rage, **“GET THE FUCK OUT!! NOW!!!”**

Two different sets of laughs could now be heard, as that ‘thing’ closed the door behind it.

Oh how fucking pissed off you were.

Your body was shaking, tears rolling down your cheeks.

You have never been so fucking angry in your entire fucking life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have guessed that the Arrancar in this chapter was Aaroniero Arruruerie.
> 
> Now I know he was only able to turn into Kaien because he had absorbed that Hollow that had killed Kaien, but I thought having him transform would be a nice twist to the story. So ignore the 'technicalities' behind it lol.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	7. Sick

Sick.

It was a mix of recent events to being utterly hungry.

Your stomach grumbled loudly, feeling a sharp pain in your stomach as you supported your weakening body on the wall.

You were walking down the halls of this fortress, not really giving a shit if Aizen were to catch you. Even though you were deliberately disobeying his one order to you.

Stay in your room.

Well if you did, the next time he would see you was dead on the floor from starvation.

That was the excuse you had cooked up in your mind.

And a pretty solid one, you confirmed to yourself.

You were growing tired of these locked doors and never ending corridors.

Doesn’t this place have a kitchen?! A refrigerator that you could rummage in?!

You nearly jumped for joy, seeing a slight crack a few doors ahead.

With all the energy you had left, you started to jog there, but your heart instantly dropped.

Seated sideways at the head of the table was Aizen Sousuke. Paper held in hand, sipping on a hot cup of tea.

_‘Shit. Out of all people to bump into.’_

“Looking for something?” His head casually turned to you, “X/Y?”

You gulped, walking towards him.

You had a perfect excuse in your head, why are you frightened for?! It was a legitimate reason!

The feeling of dread disappeared as your eyes glowed of elation, seeing a plate of prepared food on this long grey table at the chair next to Aizen.

He motioned his hand holding his tea towards the open seat, “Please.” He offered.

Was this a trick?

Was this even the real Aizen Sousuke? Or that creepy looking thing from earlier? It’s not like you can go up to him and sniff him.

His scent was the only real evidence of him you had.

You brush it off in your mind as another bellyache made itself known.

Food first, problems later.

You quickly take a seat as the smell of the rice, miso soup and grilled fish wafted underneath your nose. You weren’t exactly a huge fan of fish, but you would take what you could get.

You held the two chopsticks between closed hands, smiling to yourself.

Almost like you were bracing yourself for this delicious meal.

Did you even notice Aizen watching you eat, X/Y?

Who cares, you needed to live. And food was that source of life for you right now.

You were practically inhaling your food, now coming to a slow, _‘Wait. Why was this food just sitting here? Did he KNOW I would come looking? Was he waiting here for me?’_

Unconsciously your eyes peeked up. He was just casually sitting there, reading and drinking his tea.

Did he really know you were coming?

Was this food meant for him instead?

You couldn’t be bothered, finishing the rest of your meal.

And now, you just sat there in silence.

You couldn’t help but note how similar your clothes were to his and to the rest of Arrancar’s.

Was white the newest fad here or something?

Did Aizen choose everyone’s clothes individually? To match their own unique tastes and styles? Or was it a decision made on their own free will?

How come you didn’t have a say in your own outfit? Why was yours made into a dress that revealed such a large portion of your breasts for?

Hey, X/Y.

You don’t even realize he’s looking back at you. It’s rude to stare you know.

Your body tensed up, looking down at your hands in your lap.

“Sor-Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” You muttered.

You started rolling your thumbs over eachother, as it hit you.

No.

Why now?

It was the lust creeping up again.

Why did your body ache to have him so bad? Do you fall for the good looking ones that easily?

Well it must be, why else did you get pregnant with Ichigo?

Your latest sex adventure replayed in your head. Even though you knew it wasn’t actually him, there was that itch to have him fuck you all over again while you looked deep into his eyes. To run your hands through his gorgeous locks again, to have his hot lips press onto your body to show that you were his.

And only his.

Your legs rubbed back and forth.

This motion wasn’t helping, X/Y.

But you wanted him, you needed him.

You snapped out of it, looking back up to him as the light clink of his tea cup being placed on the table got your attention.

 _‘Please want me back.’_ You thought in your head.

You got up from your seat, standing directly in front of him now.

His eyes didn’t even look up from his paper, as it was probably for the best because your body couldn’t stop from quivering.

Turn back around X/Y. You already know how this is going to end.

But you won’t know until you try.

It was all about having what you couldn’t have.

Stop being so stubborn X/Y.

There was something about him that kept pulling you back. Was it just his generosity towards you?

You now got his attention, kneeling down in front of him.

The look of shock flooded his face as your hands reached out towards him, eagerly searching for a way to free his cock.

He slammed his paper down onto the table, grabbing at both your wrists, holding them above you.

“What do you think you’re doing, X/Y?”

You tear violently out of his grip, you weren’t one of the Arrancars, you didn’t need to take orders from him. You were a free agent.

You finally got his cock free, amazed that it was fully erect.

Your eyes meet up to his as you started stroking him, “Why are you fighting this so bad, Aizen?”

His head cocked back the moment his name escaped your lips, seeing his hands tighten into fists on the arms of the chair.

Stroking up and down on his shaft was enough to get you going, feeling the sticky wetness in between your legs.

But this wasn’t enough, you wanted more.

You needed to taste him.

You held his dick firmly in your hand, running a wet tongue from the base to the head.

God, he tasted so fucking good.

More, you wanted more.

Delicately licking away on his cock like a lollipop, seeing his body tighten up as if he were trying to contain any moans.

“Let it all out. I want to hear you.” You purred.

God X/Y. Why are you so fucking desperate for?

You were soaking this all up, ingraining every bump and vein pressing against your tongue.

He was finally yours.

You elevated your upper body, now wrapping your warm lips around the head of his dick.

His body stiffened even more, feeling his knees slightly push into your shoulders as he placed a firm hand over your head, intertwining his fingers into your hair.

He was in full control now.

He gently pushed your head down, sticking your tongue out, using it as a guide all the way down.

You wanted to take him all in.

He held you there for a moment, as the low growl he produced made your pussy twitch.

You were getting off on pleasing him.

He pulled your head back up as you flicked teasingly on the head of his cock with your tongue. You didn’t want this to be over yet, you were going to tease him until he begged for more, now adding in more strokes to his shaft.

He controlled your motions once again, now bobbing up and down on his cock as his moans now filled the room.

“X – X/Y.” He groaned.

You pushed up for air, leering lustful eyes at him, “Mmm. Give me everything. I want to taste all of you, Daddy.”

His head jerked, a shocked look on his face.

His sudden change of mood caught you off guard as well, making you freeze up in panic.

It was like he had a sudden grasp of the situation.

He jumped up from his chair, knocking you over to the side as he began to walk towards the exit now stuffing his dick back into his pants.

You looked up at him with hurt eyes, “I-I don’t understand.” Your voice was now shaky. He hurt your feelings really bad. It felt like a deep wound.

He kept an angry look on his face, but the longer you looked at his face, the more you started to realize there was more going on inside his head than just being pissed off.

“Go back to your room. X/Y.” He warned.

You held your arm close to your chest, doesn’t he understand how humiliated you felt right now?

“I just – I just don’t understand. Aizen.” Was all you could say.

With little regard to your feelings, his back now turned towards the doorway, now making his leave, but your words stopped him in his tracks.

“Why?! Why did you bring me here?! Was it really to make me a sex slave? Why me?! Why couldn’t you have picked up some other random girl?!” Your voice started to crack, now feeling the tears coming, “I was happy before all of this! I had a nice life! A nice family!”

“I see. So lying to yourself is the much easier choice.” He looked over his shoulder, “But before the truth can set you free, you need to realize which lie is holding you hostage, X/Y.”

What the fuck is he talking about?

How did he call you out on your blatant lie?

“Wh-what?! Don’t you dare talk about me like you know me, Aizen! You don’t know anything about my life! Or my living situation! Or m-“

“Do not underestimate me, X/Y.” His voice turned grave, “I’ve known about you since you were in your mother’s womb.”

This was starting to get creepy for you now.

“Your arrant stupidity has been testing my limits, X/Y. I am patient with stupidity, but not to those who are proud of it.”

You leapt up to your feet, marching towards him as you needed to just absolutely slap the shit out of him right now.

His body quickly spun around, holding onto your wrist mid-way through your slap.

“Is that any way to treat your father?”

His eyes shadowing into malice.

“X/Y?”

Sick.

You felt truly sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of adding an incest tag onto the story, but it'd be a huge spoiler to the whole thing.
> 
> For now I won't, but if the incest becomes a problem for people, I'll go ahead and add it on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mother in question is Momo Hinamori. A big thanks to user DaddyAizen for sparking this idea in me!
> 
> It's a little twisted, I know. But from here on out, the chapters are going to get a little darker.

Confused.

Your eyes fluttered open to the weak ray of sunlight through your tiny bedroom window.

How did you even get here?

Now remembering your last awakened moments of Aizen’s dark reveal.

You told yourself you would think about it later, giving yourself a moment to wake up.

You went to sit yourself up, only to come crashing back down.

 **“W-WHAT?!”** You shrieked.

Your hands quickly made it’s way to your neck, tugging at the leather bound dog collar around your neck.

You were fully awake now, eyes following the trail of the pink matching leash attached to it. Staring at the end of it, as it was tightly knotted to one of the grey metal bars of your headboard.

“Pink is a nice colour on you. X/Y.”

Your eyes darted towards the long couch at the opposite side of your bedroom, as Aizen sat casually with his legs crossed, sipping on a hot cup of tea.

You didn’t have time for his mind games, looking for a way to unbuckle this shit off of you.

A swift feeling of fast wind brushed against your body as Aizen was now gripping at your arm, towering over you.

“Release it and I will do even worse than what these Arrancars did to you.”

His words took a moment to process in your mind, gawking at him with wide eyes now retracting your fingers into a weak fist.

Did he teleport to you!? You couldn’t get a hold of this whole situation. What in the world was happening?

Your retraction brought a smile on his face, rewarding you with a gentle pat on the head.

So you went from human …. To dog. All in one night.

Aizen climbed himself out of your bed, as your body was trembling.

A swirl of emotions were bubbling inside your chest, all of this, everything that has happened to you so far was too much to handle. You were just a young girl, why? Why you?!

Whimpered cries now made Aizen cock an eyebrow to you as you burst into hysteric tears.

“I – I want to go home. Pl-Please. **BRING ME BACK HOME!!** ” You turn your head towards him, “I won’t call the police, I swear! Just please! I – I miss my home. I miss my son.”

Aizen’s chuckle halted your speech, “This pitiful human organization you call ‘the cops’ are nothing in comparison to the power of a God. Have at least a shred of respect towards me, X/Y.”

You honestly didn’t know how to respond to him.

To be fair, you were drowning yourself in a sea of salty tears.

“P-Please.” You bowed your head down, “Take me home.”

He turned his head away from you, “You need no one but me.”

You violently shook your body, as the rattle of the dog leash clanked, “Then where were you my entire life?! Huh?!” Your breaths were heaving off your chest, “I at least have the heart to be by my son’s side! But you left! You just left!”

“So you have accepted that I _am_ your father? X/Y?” His voice smoothly cooed.

You gulped, not even coming to your own realization that you might just have.

You hated to admit it, but just looking at him only further confirmed that you had a few of his facial features. The most prominent being his lips and hair.

“I – I …” You trembled.

His hand cupped your chin, bringing your gaze into his, “This _is_ your home.”

He was different now.

This was a different Aizen Sousuke you had known from when you first met.

The generous and kind man was now gone.

His eyes were filled with malice. His tone, possessive. His stature around you, hard and demanding. Don’t bother planning your escape, because even you knew deep down inside there was no way out.

This really is home.

“I will take it all away from you. Your family, your friends, everything you had achieved in life. Because now.” You winced in pain as his fingers dug into your chin, “You are all mine.”

You were afraid.

 _‘Mine.’_ Kept replaying in your head.

Every single word that had come out of his mouth dropped on your ears with every syllable. There was no fun and laughs with him.

No.

He was going to break you.

A broken vase smashed into a million pieces, only to be glued back together. Even if you weren’t a whole, you would still look the same. A vase filled to the brim with water to accommodate the beautiful flowers, but the missing fragments to the vase would cause the water to cascade out.

Would he shed a drop of your blood if his standards weren’t met?

 _‘Of course.’_ You thought to yourself.

He would paint these walls red with your blood.

If it only meant your eyes would never cross lovingly to another man again.

You carefully eyed him as he started to unravel your pink leash from the headboard.

Without even a word you were tugged out of bed, forced to follow his footsteps.

You hit the brakes and tugged forcefully on the leash, “No! Let me go!”

Aizen let out a frustrated sigh, pushing your body against the wall as you could only watch in dread, “Will I have to use force to make you obey without protest, X/Y?”

His head inched towards your neck, planting gentle kisses, “Or will I have to use other means of punishment to get my way with you?”

You placed unsteady hands onto his shoulders, pushing him away with all your might, “N-No. Please. I don’t want this. You’re … You’re my … My Father.”

The use of the parental word was rough on your lips.

His kisses were now making a trail down your chest, teeth tugging gently on your clothed nipple, “Then be a good girl and do what Daddy says.”

“P-Please.” Was all you could mutter.

Aizen pulled away, pleased that his teasing was turning you into a crumpled mess.

His fingers reached down into your panties, bringing wet shiny fingers into your sight. The cold moisture on his fingers now traced around your lips as his eyes followed the trail. “I will make you learn, that you can’t live without me.”  
  


* * *

  
 _‘What is this place?’_ You wondered to yourself.

Yet another new environment to you as you looked around in awe.

You were now approaching three grey coloured throne looking chairs, seated up high to overlook down below.

You peaked over the edge thinking that was one hell of a drop.

Aizen sat in the middle throne, leaving you to stand beside his chair in awkwardness.

After leaving your bedroom, he had bound your hands together in front of you.

You were unsure why … It’s not like you could escape being escorted with a fucking dog leash around your neck.

Your gaze shifted nervously from left to right, unsure of what you both were doing here. There was nobody else present in the room, was he planning on sitting in this chair all day? Leaving you to stand like this?

“Why are we here?”

“I have a surprise for you.” Was all he said.

Silence once again.

“Um … W-When?”

He propped up his right arm, resting his cheek against a closed fist.

“You’re right.” You twisted your lips in confusion as he was toying with your pink leash in his left hand, “We have time to kill.”

He tugged your leash, forcing you to stumble in front of him.

You couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes as he pulled you in closer towards him, positioning your legs on top of his seated self. It was a bit of an awkward position to be in. The arms of the grey stone chair stopped your legs from spreading even wider, breasts were directly in front of Aizen’s lips and your tied up hands in front of you rested against his abdomen.

He extended his right hand up to your face, stroking your cheek tenderly with his thumb as you couldn’t help but flinch in fright.

“Pure and gentle, loving eyes. Just like your Mother’s.”

The moment he had mentioned your Mom was when you locked eyes with his. You knew very little about your own Mother and yearned to know more about her. It would only make sense that the only other person in the world to know about her, would be your own Father.

“A shame you share the same frail disposition as her.” He spat.

You brushed off his subtle insult to your unknown Mother, carefully scanning his eyes to see how far you could push the Mother information envelope.

“Please, tell me about her.” Your voice had cracked thinking about her, “About my Mother.”

An intrigued smile shadowed his face as his fingers were trailing down from your cheek, “Your Mother was a shining light. Able to bring a smile to anyone’s face.” His fingers stopped above your heart, “A kind heart that was difficult to anger.”

You smiled, comforted in the fact that you had such a wonderful Mother to look up to.

“But her kind heart was the beginning of her fall.”

His voice had deepened as he forcefully grabbed at your breast, making you yelp in pain, “An innocent girl with deep admiration towards me, how cruel a fate she had built for herself.”

His grip on your breast was only getting tighter as you desperately tried to pull back, but that leash wasn’t letting you move an inch away from him.

“How odd I found it to be an idol in her eyes, even after I had my way with her.”

How could he speak these unpleasant words with such calm?

You sighed in relief as his hand continued it’s trail, only to be alarmed of where it was headed.

“Her shaky breath, the defeated fear in her eyes when she had grasped the consequences of her worship –“

You had heard enough, unable to believe you had seen good in him. You raised your tied up wrists, now bashing over and over onto his firm chest. But he looked unaffected.

**“YO-YOU MONSTER! LET ME GO! I DON’T EVER WANT TO BE NEAR YOU AGAIN!!”**

There was nothing fun about having to hear the story of your Mother’s kindness being taken advantage of.

You couldn’t believe how high of a pedestal you had held your Father on. Those early childhood memories were being daubed in black, now having to learn you were birthed out of spite.

**“RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW! I HATE YO-“**

Your anger had clouded your vision, feeling a jolt go up your spine as your panties were moved to the side to let his cock enter within you.

Your pounding on his chest stopped, peering down at him in absolute shock and revulsion.

A warm tear rolled down your cheek, making your stomach churn to see that smug smile on his face, “F-Fuck you.” You whimpered.

“Are you repulsed by me now, X/Y?”

Your lips tightened into a thin line as he did a slow pump upwards into your cunt.

“To find out not only am I your Father, but how I had torn every shred of innocence your Mother had prided herself on?”

“S-Stop. Please, stop this.”

“Useless.” He uttered under his breath.

Another upwards thrust could be felt and now you were left to hate your body even more.

You were supposed to be angry at him, despise him with your very being. Why couldn’t you stop yourself from enjoying this sick act of sex?

“Writhe for me more X/Y. You look just as beautiful as your Mother when you’re conflicted.”

You wanted to rip his tongue out. Scratch at his face so you could bathe yourself in his blood. You banged your cuffed hands onto his chest once again.

**“YOU SICK, SICK MONSTER! I FUCKING HATE YOU!”**

His movements stopped. Left only to cry in his lap.

But ….

But ….

You wanted it to continue.

Were you only putting up this show to make yourself look like a better person? A protector to your Mother’s broken pride?

Don’t fucking kid yourself X/Y.

As if you really gave a shit about a Mother that had abandoned you, so many years ago.

You have already given into your foul lust towards Aizen Sousuke. Why stop now?

Your body was trembling, feeling the stiff and unmoving cock inside of you.

Holy fuck how you wanted him to push into you some more.

_‘Please! Please keep going. I can’t bring myself to be the one to do it.’_

But nothing.

He just sat there, waiting for you to make the next move. His gaze penetrating you with mocking glee.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew you wanted more.

The corners of his mouth pulled up in content, as you slowly glided your wet pussy down to the base of his cock. Feeling soothed as you felt the warmth of his thighs on your buttocks.

You turned your face away from him, cheeks flushed red with shameful embarrassment.

Your hips went up again as you quivered at the pleasure filling your entire body.

And down again.

And up.

What happened to the hatred you harboured in your heart?

Was his cock all it took to make it all go away?

You closed your eyes, moans echoing in the large empty throne room, riding him with conflicted delight.

You could feel his eyes eating away at you, satisfied that your true intentions were shining as bright as the golden sun.

Jot this in your ‘New Things I Have Done’ notebook. You can now add, ‘Had Sex with Aizen Sousuke in his Throne’ down.

“I want to hear you, X/Y.” He growled.

“Da-Daddy! Your cock feels so good inside of me.”

“Apologize.”

“I’m sorry for being a bad girl Daddy.” Your breaths were hard to keep up with, as you motioned even faster on his erect dick, “Please punish me, Daddy! I’ve been so bad.”

“That’s a good girl.” He purred, bringing your agonized face to his, inserting his tongue into your mouth as moans escaped from the corner of your lips.

You felt his eyebrows burrow as he was now clenching his teeth, “X-X/Y. I’m going to – I’m going to –“

“Fill me with your cum Daddy. I want it all!”

You both had opened your eyes, foreheads furiously rubbing at eachother as his warm breath could be felt on your face.

The fucking face he made when he cummed was ample enough to make you cum as well.

Your momentum now slowed, accommodating to the bursts of his sperm spewing inside of you.

You couldn’t help but giggle with a tired smile, cupping the lower half of his face into your tied up hands. Even he let a weak smile be shown, as the last of his load escaped his hot body.

Did you fall for him, X/Y?

For Aizen Sousuke? Your own Father?

The Father you just let fill your insides with his own spermy mess?

How twisted.

You leapt off his lap as footsteps and chatter could be heard entering the throne room.

“Your surprise has arrived, X/Y.” Aizen addressed proudly.

You stood beside his grey throne once again, knees weak from having your body lose all control to him. Constricting your pussy the best you could to contain any sperm from oozing down your legs.

They started to enter, one by one.

Gin, Tosen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

But the last person to enter, was a familiar face.

Too familiar.

“Ai-Aizen. Wh-Why?” You panted.

The orange haired beauty was thrown to the ground, mouth gagged and hands tied behind her back.

Aizen stood up from his chair as you could only watch in paralyzed horror from the sidelines.

“Inoue Orihime. Welcome to Las Noches.”

How …

Truly confused you were.


	9. Helplessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all and thanks for returning!
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit of a hefty one, and probably the longest one I have written. But when Gin is involved, I really want the reader (you) to feel helpless by him. 
> 
> This weekend is a long weekend, and with my vacation days put to use, it's an even longer long weekend for me. So I'll most likely be putting up another chapter! I'm aiming for Sunday-Monday, but no promises!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all your support and kind words!

Helplessness.

The words failed to leave your mouth.

So many things you had wanted to say, wanted to shout, but they just wouldn’t come out.

She was here. Because of you.

A ‘present’ wrapped up and gifted, all for Aizen’s benefit.

All because you existed.

Your jittery tunnel vision was fixated on Orihime picking herself up from the ground, which wasn’t an easy feat having her hands tied behind her back.

“N-No. Why?” You lashed your head to Aizen, **“WHY IS SHE HERE?!”** The outrage in your voice was hard to miss, even making Gin, Tosen, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra look up to you from below.

“You have a choice to make.” Aizen simply said.

He now stood behind you, slowly wrapping your pink leather leash around his right hand, giving a sparse tug at your collar.

“Not a difficult choice to say the least, X/Y. But quite an important one.”

You parted your lips, chest breathing heavily from the pressure put upon you. What was the choice you had to make? Was it in turn for Orihime’s life? Is that why she was brought here? Or was she going to become another sex slave like you had become?

Why did others have to get involved?

This isn’t what you wanted.

You could practically feel Aizen’s arrogant allure radiating from behind you.

Your eyes didn’t leave Orihime’s, “What is the choice I need to make?”

Aizen started combing through your hair with his slender fingers, “A simple yes or no is sufficient enough, X/Y. I’m a man of little time who dreads unnecessary complications. I trust you will make the easy choice.”

Yes … Or No?

There was too much weighing on this. It was blantly apparent that whatever answer you would give, would affect Orihime in some way.

No, you didn’t hate her. But you didn’t love her at the same time.

You only knew her as that cheerful classmate that also had a crush on Ichigo.

But he chose you.

Leaving whatever acquainted exchange you had with Orihime to be severed. Carrying his child was the final nail in the coffin of restoration between you two.

Orihime wasn’t the kind of girl to spread vile gossip or pull hateful pranks. She held her chin up high and carried that same gleeful smile she always had. But it was easy to see that it was all an act.

Did she hate you? You didn’t know. Most likely.

“I …. I don’t want to answer.” You said in almost a whisper.

Aizen’s voice sounded disinterested, “I see.” Now squeezing a firm hand on your left shoulder. “Ulquiorra, if you may.”

The entire group from below did that weird teleporting thing that Aizen did earlier in your room, catching you by surprise as they now joined you and Aizen at the top.

A quick snap of Ulquiorra’s fingers, and Orihime’s school uniform was shred to bits as she couldn’t help but squeak from behind her mouth gag.

You were petrified, trying to get feeling back in your legs but your body refused to move. “Stop. Aizen. Stop this. Now.” You murmured.

You knew exactly what was going to happen to her.

It was like seeing your own events in reverse.

Aizen’s hand twirled, wrapping your chestnut coloured hair around a single finger, “Have you come up with an answer? X/Y?”

“I – I refuse to answer.” Orihime’s eyes were now watering, her gaze pleading with you to end this, “I refuse to answer to something I do not know the consequences to.”

“Your cautious insight is more than what I had given you credit for, X/Y.”

A simple head nod from Aizen was all it took for Orihime to be bent over the parallel grey throne.

Her muffled cries from behind her mouth gag was too painful to look at, looking back to her as her cries grew louder.

Gin was now inside her. Carrying that eerie fox like smile on his face while doing so.

Every thump into Orihime was chained with a painful sob.

“Aizen.” You spluttered. “Not her. Please. Why? Why are you doing this?!”

“Hmm? Did I not make my intentions clear X/Y? Does it pain you to see your classmate like this?” Aizen bent forward, whispering into your ear, “Or are you relishing to see your love rival being defiled in this way?”

How … How did he know all this? How did he know EVERYTHING about your life up until this moment?!

It felt like Aizen was trying to stir something up in you.

Mold you into the same kind of monster he has become.

It was such a horrific sight to see Orihime like this, unable to look away, “I – I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The lively and always cheery girl in your class was having her innocence taken away.

Why couldn’t you just say yes X/Y?

End her suffering, have a heart.

Or was Aizen right?

You don’t actually enjoy seeing her like this do you? Witnessing something so cruel to the one girl who has never wronged you?

Gin’s thrusts were now increasing as Orihime shut her eyes tight, frantically shaking her head left and right as she knew what was coming.

It was easy to decipher the sob filled “NO!” from behind her gagged mouth.

**“STOP! STOP! STOP!!!!”**

But your cries were ignored, seeing Gin’s final pumps fill her insides.

Orihime was broken. Dropping her head down in defeat.

Strands of usually radiant orange hair, shadowing her conquered face.

Your heart race sped up as Grimmjow was next to bat, entering Orihime without notice as she was now desperately trying to wiggle away.

“I can only assume you know the weight of your decision, X/Y.” Aizen chimed in. “I for one will not cease to let my men have their fun. Need I remind you of the time you have spent here? And your … Experiences?”

“You’re … You’re a fucking monster, Aizen.”

“Then should I live up to your expectations and take matters into my own hands?”

The pink leash wrapped around Aizen’s right hand now dropped to the floor, your eyes not letting Aizen out of sight as he started to make his way towards Orihime, right at the same moment Grimmjow had finished his deed, now backing away with a smile.

You gritted your teeth and tightened your jaw as Aizen stood behind the bent over Orihime.

That stupid fucking pompous smile grew even wider on his face, as you could actually feel your blood boiling that his hand was now running down the curves of her back, clutching a firm feel on one of her butt cheeks.

Don’t fall for it X/Y.

Your … Jealousy? Is exactly what he was trying to reel out of you.

Were you really going to fall victim to his provoking actions? He wasn’t actually going to do what you think he’s going to do. There’s no fucking way.

You nearly fucking lost it as he actually released his cock, now in perfect position to enter the weeping orange haired girl.

**“YES! FUCKING YES!”**

All eyes were now on you as your entire body was shaking in rage. Your chin burrowed into your chest as your breathing was heavy.

You couldn’t fucking believe him. He really was going to go through with it. That god damn fucking traitor. Did he think your heart was just a play thing? Something to toy with on his spare time?

 _‘God I fucking hate his guts.’_ You seethed internally.

Feeling like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders as Aizen retracted his manhood back into his pants, lifting his hand off of Orihime’s body. “Very well then. Please, X/Y.” He motioned a hand towards his throne, “Have a seat.”

You were too fucking pissed off with him to double think his request, as he dragged Orihime by the hair in front of you. Forcing your legs open, his free hand tore your panties off, now untying Orihime’s hands free.

“You have been living in a world that you had unconsciously turned a blind eye to, X/Y. A world that you would think would only exist merely in a child’s storybook. When in reality, you were living that fairy tale to every waking moment.”

Aizen shook Orihime’s body as she stood up straight, “How amusing to the fact that those you had surrounded yourself around knew more about you than you had even known yourself.” His head turned towards Orihime, “If you could. Please give us a little demonstration. It seems as if we have some non-believers in attendance.” His index finger pointed at the area between your open legs, “Right here.”

You were trying your best to conceal a snicker as you twisted your lips, “What is she going to do? Make a rabbit appear as if from nowhere?”

Right. You forgot.

Aizen doesn’t take kindly to jokes, receiving a glaring evil eye from him.

Orihime’s shaky hands made her way to the sides of her head, “Santen Kesshun.” She hesitantly paused, “I. Reject.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at this silly display, but something … Had come out of her hair pins.

It was too quick to see, but the area around your vagina was now being surrounded by this gold radiating light.

You were still too hesitant to believe this wasn’t just some fancy light show. But think about. Think about the people you have confronted in this circus, the sights and things you have witnessed. These people weren’t human. None of them were. Was Orihime a freak like them too?

But wait.

Your Father is also part of these circus freaks too.

“Wh-What is this?” You asked.

“A reversal. A remarkable gift that the Gods themselves would call injustice to.”

“Re … Versal?” You repeated. “You can’t be serious. Are you saying … I’m being made into a virgin again?”

The convinced smile on Aizen’s face was all the affirmation you needed.  
  


* * *

  
“Sit and stay.” Aizen appointed, tossing your entire self onto his bed.

You frantically pull yourself up into a seated position, seeing him prepare himself for leave.

“Why am I being put under house arrest again?! I didn’t do anything wrong! I did as you said! And – And what was that?! With Orihime?! Why is she still here?! She’s done her part, now let her leave!”

“My, my. You are full of energy today aren’t you?” He finished with a sigh.

He turned his body towards you, now inching his way closer. You could feel yourself nervously tightening up from every nearing click from under his boots.

You hugged your tied up arms closer into your chest, as if preparing to shield yourself from whatever was coming, but he just towered over your seated body.

“Are you that eager to lose your virginity to me, X/Y?”

You snap your head away muttering, “Stupid.” Under your breath.

You looked back up to him as he was already half way out the door, “WAIT! Where are you going?! How long do I have to stay here?!”

“Until I return. I have already ordered the Arrancar’s to not lay a hand on you.” He glanced at you from over his shoulder, “Find whatever comfort you can in that, X/Y.”

“BUT – BUT WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ORIHIME!?!”

The door clicked closed.

You puffed your cheeks out in anger, _‘What an arrogant little shit!’_

Minutes that felt like hours had passed. There wasn’t much to do in his room and even more so the challenge to do so with your wrists tied up together. Why in the world were they still bound anyways?

You walked circles around his room, from the bathroom, to around his bed, to even admiring the pale dessert view from outside his enormous balcony.

 _‘I need to find a way to get Orihime out of here….’_ You thought to yourself.

But what about you? Don’t you want to find a means of escape for yourself as well?

Of course you don’t.

You were too busy falling in love with your own Father to want to leave now.

Sick.

You struggled to turn the doorknob with your bound wrists, sneakily peeking your head out the door.

_‘The coast is clear!’_

You made certain to close the door behind you with the quietest click. Giving yourself a pat on the back for how stealthy you were being right now.

Even if you were caught, Aizen should have been expecting this by now.

It’s not like you ever did as you were told.

If he really did want you to stay put, he would have locked his bedroom door from the outside.

So to sum it up. It’s really all his fault.

You stayed close to the towering white walls, tip toeing your way around, pressing an ear to every single door you passed by. _‘She has to be around here somewhere…’_

Your eyes lit up, _‘She’s probably in my room!’_

You raised the heels of your feet, now silently jogging your way to where you thought your room was.

This place was just so big and everything looked so identical, it wasn’t the easiest thing to pin point an exact location. You were basing this all off on memory.

_‘There it is! I’m so close!’_

You now reached over to the door knob, leaping back with a shriek as Gin teleported in front of you.

_‘HOW ARE THEY ALL DOING THIS?!’_

“Oh my. What do we have here?” He quipped, raising his eyebrows up.

“AH – AH! I’m sorry! Gin! Right!?” You nervously stuttered, finishing off with a polite bow.

You got back up, as his never leaving smile from his face made you nervous. It was hard to tell what he was thinking when his face never changes.

“Hmmmm? How disappointing. Looks like I’ll have to be the one to tell Aizen the bad news.”

You took a hesitant step forward, “NO! Please! Don’t!”

“Fear?” He questioned, now making you retract back. “I suppose you do have a good sense of judgement.”

Where was this conversation going exactly? …

It kinda felt like he was just beating around the bush.

Your eyes wandered around him nervously, noting to yourself that this must be the room she’s in, why else would he be protecting it so well?

You scuffle your feet nervously, “Uhm. Sooooo. I’ll be heading back now. Sorry for taking up your time.”

“So soon?” He wondered aloud, stopping you in your tracks.

You looked back to him as he was now walking closer to you, now stopping a few inches away from you.

You didn’t like where this was going.

You felt … Suffocated by him.

“You hit the nail on the head, if that’s the confirmation you were looking for.”

“What?”

“The girl. She is right behind those doors.”

“Are you … Giving me permission to go through those doors or something?”

Gin bent forward, tucking his index finger underneath your pink dog collar as you turned your head away from him.

“I’m not stopping you. Go on ahead.”

You had to trust in your gut feeling.

It felt like you were being set up for something. He had no reason to dangle this in front of you.

The slithery way he spoke was like the words were coming out of his mouth in italics.

“Uhm …. Okay. I will.” You anxiously answered.

You have already concluded in your head that you didn’t like Gin.

While Aizen was creepy in his own way, Gin just took the cake of being the creepiest being you have ever met.

The King of Creeps, if you will.

You were unsure of what to do now, taking a side step away from him, but your heart leapt out of your chest as Gin slammed a flat palm onto the wall, forcing you to scrunch up in fear.

His finger unhooked from your collar, now stroking at your warm cheek with the back of his hand.

“Aiz-Aizen ordered for no Arrancars to touch me.” You reckoned with false confidence.

“Is that so, X/Y?” His hand left your cheek, now pushing the top of your head as you started to crumple into a kneeling position, watching his smiling eyes on your way down. “Well lucky for me, I’m not an Arrancar.”

He took very little time to unsheathe his cock from his pants, as you stared up at him with stupid and pleading eyes.

“Hmm? Is this something new for you X/Y? Of course you surely know what I am expectin’ of you.”

“Pl-Please. I don’t want to do this. I-I will just go back and we can both pretend this never happened.” You plead with sorrow.

Your eyes followed his hand in horror as he slowly started to release his sword. “Now where is the fun in that?” He teased in a cool tone.

The flat cold steel of his Zanpakuto came slipping past your chin, now coming in between your dog collar and throat. How defenseless and paralyzed you were at this very moment.

Gin did a quick flip of the wrist, as the sharp edge now tugged at your dog collar, feeling the leather dig into the back of your neck from the tension.

“Would you like me to rid this restraint on you, X/Y?”

But before you could answer, the sharp edge was now turned on your throat, “Or end your suffering all together?”

“G-Gin. Pl-Please.”

You felt so.

Alone.

Does he wake up each day and set a goal in mind to inhumanly tease another being?

He probably has a rounded up tally sheet of the amount of people he’s broken in two.

You sighed a loud sigh of relief as the sword was put back into it’s sheath, only to be met with a ruthless push on the back of your head onto his erect cock. Feeling it twitch from excitement inside your mouth.

_‘No … NO! This is not right! I … I only want Aizen!’_

But your attempt to pull back was meaningless, feeling Gin’s hand push on the back of your head.

You looked up at him, eyes begging for him to stop this. This wasn’t okay! Isn’t he supposed to be Aizen’s right hand man?! How could he do this?!

The image of his silver hair shadowing his mischievous grin sent an icy chill down your spine as you were continually forced to bob back and forth on his dick.

_‘Aizen! Aizen! Where are you?! Please! Save me, Aizen!’_

You could feel your warm tears bubbling on your bottom eye lids. You wanted this to end, you didn’t belong to Gin, he had no right to be doing what he was doing.

“Oh my. Aizen is going to be quite angry about this. Don’t you agree? X/Y?”

 _ **‘SHUT UP! STOP LOOKING AT ME AND ENJOYING THIS!’**_ You raged within your head.

How helpless you felt right now.

If you really were your Father’s daughter, didn’t you have some sort of power or skill like all these circus freaks seemed to have?

No.

You were too _normal_ for that.

Even if you did, what makes you think you could over power someone like Ichimaru Gin?

You were only left to grovel in your own helplessness as you had the taste of another man inside your mouth.


	10. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to hitting 1000 hits!
> 
> Thank you all! Hope you enjoy this one!

Submission.

The tickle in your throat caused you to gag as Gin couldn’t help but release a chuckle.

He wiped the single tear rolling off the corner of your eye, “How I have fantasized about destroying a face like yours. Like his.”

 _‘Is … Is he talking about Aizen?’_ Your own Father who you thought Gin was a confidant to?

“Gin.” A stern voice bellowed.

“Oh my. It looks like I have been caught.” The fox eyed Shinigami blurted in defeat, pulling out his cock from your mouth.

As if Aizen was ignoring this blatant display of unwanted molestation, he continued a normal conversation with Gin.

“He has arrived.”

Gin was walking towards Aizen, speaking up when they met shoulder to shoulder, “Then I will prepare the necessities right away, Aizen-sama.”

Now watching Gin grow smaller and smaller as he walked down the hallway.

But now … There was something else to worry about.

It was the face Aizen had.

He was fucking pissed.

He was quick to pick you off the ground by the grab of your leash, thrashing a violent pull as you stumbled up to your feet.

You were finding it hard to keep up to his steps, watching his long legs practically glide across the shiny grey floor.

“Aizen! Please! Slow down!” You plead, but to no avail.

He swung the door open to his bedroom, giving an effortless tug on your leash as you were launched onto the floor, having the side of his king sized bed catch you in a full stop.

Your eyes looked up to him in horror as he slammed the door behind him.

He had cracked.

The usually calm and composed Aizen Sousuke was seething from the inside, and you could tell he was trying his best to keep it all in. But it was leaking out.

As if there were an obvious crack in the center of his being, imagining the slow vapor of his rage floating downwards to the ground.

The furrow of his brow and the way his eyes had thinned out looked like he had enough of your shit.

He swiftly removed his white jacket, tossing it to the side of the room as your eyes followed it’s path, quickly racing back to him.

“Sousu – Sousuke please! It wasn’t what it looked like! I just left this room and I – “

Your body was swiftly picked up by a grab of the neck, cushioning your hard blow onto his bed.

“Who said you could call me by that name?” He gritted through his teeth.

This was all real.

He wasn’t hiding behind smoke and mirrors anymore, there was no apprehensive word play on his part.

No, he was genuinely pissed off.

And this was a side of him you didn’t want to see.

You had to get on leveled ground with him, you weren’t going to let him have the last word, now kneeing him straight into the gut as you tore his arm away from your neck. You hastily slipped out, rolling to the other end of the bed as you steadied your footing on the ground.

Both his hands slammed onto the bed in absolute rage, as his shoulders were now heaving up and down, face shadowed by his usually neat chestnut coloured hair.

“You need to listen to me Aizen! What you saw was all a misunderstanding!”

He wasn’t responding back, watching him steady his breath.

You were taken by surprise as he slowly rose up, an eerie friendly smile wide across his face, now holding his hand out to you.

“Come here to Daddy, Princess.”

You unconsciously took a step back. This had to be the most terrifying thing you’ve experienced to date.

You were convinced.

He was fucking losing it.

“Are …. Are you okay? Aizen?”

You weren’t really sure what to say.

“Well of course Princess. Daddy is always happy around you.”

Wait a minute.

His lips didn’t move.

Were you hallucinating?

Were you shaking so much in your boots that you were starting to hear voices in your head?

You spun around, stumbling down onto the bed as you perched yourself up with your hands, looking back and forth.

There were now two Aizen’s.

“How – HOW?!”

Your confused state of mind was taken advantage of, as the first Aizen pinned your wrists down onto the bed. Your eyes darted back to your lower half as the other Aizen was now removing your black boots, trailing kisses down your leg.

“Wait! Wait! I – I don’t understand what’s happening!” You cried out.

How could there possibly be two of him?! Was this all an illusion?! Another trick up his sleeve that you were unaware of?!

Your mind was racing, feeling your panties slide off.

“WAIT! I’m not – I’m not ready!”

The sly look in the Aizen at your bottom half was virtually bursting with joy, “Just tell me when to stop.” He purred.

The ‘Stop’ couldn’t even leave your lips as you felt a warm lick on your clitoris. The burning jolt of pleasure could be felt on your sides, as his tongue was now circling around.

Were you ready for this, X/Y?

To lose once again which was originally taken by Ichigo?

The most scared thing to a woman? Her virginity.

But then again, you were a bit weary to believe you were truly a virgin again.

But why … Why does it feel so good? Just like it did the first time?

Feeling like it was that one thing missing from your life? Questioning yourself at the time why you hadn’t done it sooner if you knew how good it made you feel?

“You taste …” Another lick, “So good, X/Y.”

You couldn’t help but blush at his words, you were put on display in front of two pairs of eyes now, feeling your body perk up, never imagining seeing Aizen’s incredibly handsome face inbetween your legs. You had the sudden urge to run your fingers through his hair while he was doing his deed down there.

The Aizen holding down your wrists now came down, locking you into a kiss together as he bit gently at your bottom lip. His one loose hair strand in front of his face came tickling at your neck.

Your back arched in protest as you felt a gentle nibble on your clitoris, as Aizen soothed the pain, wrapping his hot lips over it, flicking his tongue teasingly on it’s center.

Your pussy was scorching at this point, dying for some sort of insertion into your hole. Aizen’s hot lubricated saliva on your clit, were making your juices run as you could feel him circle around your hole, drinking up all of what you had to offer him.

His arms now securely wrapped around your legs, as his tongue gradually started to enter you.

A sharp moan escaped the side of your lips, still being tongue tied with this other Aizen by your head.

You weren’t repulsed by this anymore.

Being used as a little play thing.

You were going to give him your all, your everything, your body.

You wanted to be his and you weren’t going to stop him from owning every square inch of skin you wore.

It was now or never. You had wanted so badly to leave the life you were once living and this is now the new life you chose.

Even if it came at the consequence of being in a relationship so oddly taboo that your Mother would be rolling in her grave. With the assumption that since she didn’t stand by your Father’s side, she was assumed to be dead.

And even if she were to be assumed alive.

You would stop at nothing to claim Aizen Sousuke as yours.

And yours alone.

His tongue swirled your insides, poking upwards onto your thin vaginal wall as it hit a sensitive spot, forcing you to writhe in pleasure.

He now retracted out of your hole, using his strong tongue to make a sloppy wet trail back to your clitoris, kissing it lovingly as he now inserted a single finger inside of you. His slow build up was worth the pain, as the conjoined feeling of his rapid finger going in and out and his tongue flicking at your clit was nearing you to nirvana.

Little jolts of electricity could be felt on your inner thighs, racing upwards to the sides of your body as you gripped tightly to the bed sheets, feeling it’s silky texture in between your fingers.

As if the upper half Aizen knew what was coming next, he pulled away, eyes lovingly watching and waiting for you to hit your high note.

Just losing yourself in his gaze was enough to make you cum to be honest.

Sounds ridiculous, but who in the world had authorized the God’s to craft a man so fucking handsome?

Your breathing was becoming uneven, “Aiz-Aizen! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Fuck Daddy, make me cum!”

An extra finger wiggled it’s way inside of you, as the wet sloppy sounds of his tongue was filling the room with raw lust.

The orgasm was intense, as you lost complete control of your body, muscles convulsing and twitching to Aizen’s work on you. This orgasm felt different, almost as if all the other orgasms you’ve had in the past were of mere child’s play, now feeling the last of it’s effects leave your body as you were left panting on the bed, drenched in your own sweat.

Aizen’s grip on your wrists was released, forcing your limp body into a seated position as he skillfully unzipped your white halter dress, as it was tossed in the same direction as his jacket.

Both Aizens had now climbed into bed, pressing you into a seated Aizen sandwich between them.

_‘It feels … So real. I can’t tell which is the real one.’_

The warmth on both your bare back and the warmth in the front had confused you to the moon and back. How could this be happening?

The Aizen behind you pushed your hair aside, planting gentle kisses on your neck with the Aizen in front massaging your breasts.

You really didn’t know if you could go another round, sitting quite loosely in between them. Your body was exhausted, but Aizen wasn’t doing this for your pleasure, but for his own.

Your virginity was the gold star he was striving to achieve.

“Do it, Daddy. I can’t wait any longer.” You whispered, running your fingers through his hair.

Aizen’s hands moved from your breasts to the sides of your butt cheeks, now lifting you up with ease.

You readied yourself, using the shoulder of the Aizen behind you to rest your head on as the sharp shooting pain ran through your spine.

So it was true. You really were a virgin again.

Recalling the same painful feeling that night you and Ichigo had sex for the very first time. Though this time, it didn’t hurt as bad. Given the fact that there was zero foreplay on Ichigo’s part, making this second time a little more bearable.

A loud groan from the Aizen in front of you caught your attention, leaving you perfectly still on his cock.

_‘Don’t tell me he’s already cummed…’_

But the now rising pace told you otherwise, now feeling like your vagina was being split in two.

“It – It hurts Daddy. It hurts. You’re going to break me in half!” You trembled, gripping tightly onto his shoulder.

Aizen’s thumb now hooked inside your bottom lip, dragging your face to look at his, “You belong to me now.”

Now pushing a hard pump inside of you as you had bit down hard onto his thumb inside your mouth.

Your eyes filled with alarm, but all the blood had seemed to have left his head, focusing on destroying your cunt. The Aizen behind you made sure to remind you that he hasn’t left, now caressing you’re your breasts passionately from behind.

You grabbed at the Aizen’s hand in front of you, removing his thumb from your mouth. Now watching him with seductive eyes as you ran your tongue to the tip of his index finger.

The subtle smile on his face stroked at your ego, now sucking and twirling your tongue around his index finger, acting as if it were his cock you were teasing.

You flinched in pain as his hips were ramming into you. You could feel him so deep inside of you now, almost as if he had to make sure your virginity was his alone to own.

Your eyes had never left eachother’s, watching him work up a sweat. You both read eachother’s minds as you felt the urge to truly be one with him, lustfully locking eachother into a kiss as you cupped his face into your hands.

Your entire body was bouncing even higher now as you could feel his nails begin to dig into your buttcheeks from carrying you up and down. You were the one to pull away from the kiss as a string of saliva was connected between you two.

You were just a sweaty mess right now, X/Y.

“Fill my pussy with your cum Daddy. I’m all yours. I’m all fucking yours.”

You let out a taunting giggle, purposely tightening your pussy around his plunging cock.

His smile grew wider, leering at you with sheer fascination, “When did my daughter learn to do that? Hmm?”

You couldn’t help but laugh, now wrapping your arms around his neck. You began to bounce yourself up and down on him, as his hands were now running through your hair.

He had caught you off guard, pulling your head backwards as your view was now of the ceiling.

The subtle warm breeze of the desert wind could be felt on your sweaty body, sending a shiver down your spine.

You never wanted this to end, tightening your pussy once again as it had engrained every single curve and faint bump of a vein into your mind. The swelling around his cock’s head was now throbbing, telling by now that he had been keeping it all in.

He truly wanted to savor every moment of this.

Unexpectedly, a low moan was heard from him as he had erupted inside of you. You shut your eyes in delight as the pulsing of his sperm could be felt deep inside your womb.

You motioned to raise your hips again, but he had held you still, continuing his jet stream of sperm.

Aizen had propped his hands behind him as you looked down to him, wiping the sweat off his brow.

You were so into the moment that you didn’t even realize the Aizen behind you had shattered away. Your mouth was about to open, dying to ask about this spooky illusion he had created, but the bright taint of red in between your legs sent you into a mini panic.

You really were a virgin. Again.  
  


* * *

  
The next couple of days had continued on like this.

Sleepless nights of fucking raw against eachother.

Losing yourself and a tiny bit of your sanity to how much you desired to please Aizen.

It went from fucking normally in bed, to being bent over the balcony railing while waving to a few wandering hollows, to even having your hands chained up above you while you were fucked mercilessly in both holes by both Aizen and his illusionary Aizen.

Aizen was right.

_You were his._

Even though you sat on his throne in his absence, now being the one to roll orders out to the Arrancar’s, there was still one thing that had been bugging you.

Why exactly did he have a huge fortress like this in the middle of nowhere? And what were these meetings he had always arranged with his Arrancars, that you were never allowed to attend to?

And that’s why you were here now.

Heels on your boots arrogantly filling this bare grey room with an echoing click.

“X/Y. I’m sorry. I spoke out of line.” The trembling Orihime pleaded with you.

You had gritted your teeth, leering down at this pitiful crying mess of a girl kneeling down in front of you as you planted a swift roundhouse kick to the side of her face.

“I asked if you knew about Aizen’s plans. Not your worthless views on his character.”

You’ve seen what Orihime was capable of. That weird golden light thing that had come out of her hair pins. You were walking on unfamiliar territory on this one X/Y and you knew it.

But why wasn’t she showing her powers off again? She had the ability to defend herself, but is choosing not to.

_‘Tch. How weak. She probably won’t attack me because she thinks we’re friends.’_

You knelt down, grabbing a handful of Orihime’s orange hair, “One last time Orihime. What are Aizen’s plans?”

You had never seen her look so terrified before. She wasn’t openly showing it, keeping up this strong and compelling demeanor, but you could see right through her. Though, it bugged you to no end that the look in her eyes looked like she was ready to die at the cost of keeping a well kept secret.

“He’s – He’s coming you know. Ichigo.”

You let out a chuckle, cocking up an eyebrow at her, “Ichigo? _My_ Ichigo? Really now?”

“He’s coming to save me.” She weakly announced.

You slammed her face into the floor, “Don’t make it sound like he’s yours, you bitch!”

Picking yourself up as you dusted off your white halter dress. “I just wasted my time coming here. Pathetic.”

You gave a final swift kick to Orihime’s side as she squealed in pain, now making your way towards the exit.

“Yo – You’re just like him.” Orihime let out a struggled cough, “X/Y.”

“Like who?” You asked, turning around to face her.

“Him. Aizen. You’re both the same. Turning your backs on the people who cared about you. Why? X/Y?”

You placed a flat palm onto your forehead, letting out a laugh, “Cared? Who cared for me? Ichigo? Ishida? YOU?! Don’t get ahead of yourself, Orihime. Keep a reminder to yourself that I hold your very life in the palm of my hand here.”

You swung the door open as that orange haired bitch just couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“You’re a monster. Like him …” Her words trailed, watching her pick herself up to her feet.

“Heh. Then so be it. If Aizen Sousuke is viewed as a monster by the likes of you. Then I will happily be known as a monster with him. For as long as it means I would have another day by his side.”

Shutting the door closed behind you.


	11. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hefty chapter, but it's now bringing this fanfic all together. The chapter after this will actually be the final one, but I am contemplating on a sequel. What I'm struggling with is figuring out if I should just continue from here, or make a new story all together and string them together into a series.
> 
> The next chapter will be a time skip and will ROUGHLY string together with chapter 686 with the manga. So if you have not read the manga to the end, the next chapter might be a little hazy for you as the next step from here will be to enter Soul Society (imagine all the smut i could write from that. mayuri is one character i would have fun writing a smut with). Among those chapters will finally be a face to face meet with your mother, Hinamori Momo.
> 
> But hey, I'm not the boss of your life. If you so wish to read the next chapter, even though it will entail spoilers from the manga (mainly aizen back in muken, which you can assume the next act will be a rescue mission) then go ahead. Of course, with Aizen back in Muken there won't be a lot of smut going on with him, but I'll use the chance of flashbacks of you back in Hueco Mundo and 'activities' that could've happened in the past.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!

Cold.

What a cold hearted bitch you have become, X/Y.

Were you really going to let Orihime’s words get to you? Well … She wasn’t wrong. You were beginning to become the spitting image of Aizen Sousuke.

It must be in the genes.

You stood a moment longer outside of Orihime’s bedroom door, clenching your fists in rage as sounds of her whimpering was starting to chip away at this tough guy exterior you’ve put on for show.

If only you knew who your Mother was, X/Y.

You would surely understand this clash of spirited empathy and lust for power.

You began to march your feet down the empty corridors of Las Noches.

You were tired of being left in the dark, you were going to find out what the hell was going on and what Aizen’s intentions truly were.

Was Orihime right? About Ichigo?

Why did you feel a sudden warmth in your heart thinking about him? It’s not like the two of you had any real connection.

Or maybe you’ve just been stuck here in this foreign place for too long, that after seeing Orihime’s familiarized face, your soul would feel grounded to see another one.

You threw yourself against the wall, pressing yourself flat as humanly possible against it.

Your eyes followed Aizen walking out of this room, as he slowly closed the door behind him, now walking to the opposite end of the hallway.

Even from afar, you had the urge to eat him up.

Whatever answers you were looking for, it HAS to be in there.

You patiently waited for him to turn the corner as you made haste to enter the room undetected. Using both hands to close the door as silently as possible behind you.

You let out a relieved sigh, turning your eyes to this room.

It was different in it’s own way, but still held that mundane grey aesthetic to it.

Both sides of the room were elevated by single stair cases, the slight howl of the wind could be heard as your eyes darted to the wide open balcony in the distance. But the center of this room was the true star of the show.

You walked cautiously towards the center, as a lonely grey throne was facing openly towards you. But that isn’t what caught your eye.

It was this slender grey pillar that met at the chair’s arm height, proudly displaying this purple blue-ish floating orb.

_‘What the hell is this …?’_

You knelt forward, carefully analyzing it.

It truly was beautiful. The radiant glow it gave off was almost romantic, admiring the center that displayed mock like flames, comparable to watching the flicker of a fireplace. Though, the way you felt around it made it feel like it had awakened something in you. You felt powerful, confident and eager to use what it had to offer you. Almost as if it were calling your name.

So this is what Aizen’s been hiding all along.

Telling you time and time again that he expected very little of your efforts into this little ruse of a game he’s been crafting.

What a load of shit, but you just smiled and nodded along to his words.

You snatched the orb without caution, wanting to examine it further into the light as your feet led you towards the balcony.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

You had just one foot placed on the balcony tiles as you spun around, greeted by Aizen’s smiling face.

You didn’t give an answer.

Fuck it. He didn’t want to include you in any of this, so you’ll punish him for it.

You rushed to the edge of the balcony ready to jump, with slight hesitation at the height, you decided in your head that this was now or never. Whatever this glowy orb thing was, must have been important enough to make a scene.

You swung your legs over the edge, shutting your eyes, bracing yourself for impact as you held this orb close to your chest.

What the fuck are you doing, X/Y?

Your eyes flashed open as the rush of wind stopped, but you didn’t hit the sand.

You screeched in terror as you were caught safely into Aizen’s arms at the bottom.

“I am more than charmed to hear your reasoning for such a foolish display, X/Y.” He lectured.

Your body jerked to jump out of his arms, but you were slammed into the sand instead, wrists held by the side of your head as the Hogyoku welled itself into a tiny sand pit not too far away.

 **“LET ME GO!”** You screamed, flailing your legs up and down like a child.

The silence from Aizen was making you uneasy as you peaked up to his face.

It was that look again. That pissed off look. And it didn’t make it any better that the dim moonlight shadowed his face, making him appear even more dangerous.

“There isn’t a single hour that passes by where your lunacy ceases to amuse me, X/Y.”

You didn’t like the tone he used, now whipping your head away.

Your cheek was pushed up against the cold white sand, accepting that you were unable to make the next move being pinned down like this. Aizen switched his hands around, now holding your wrists in a single death grip as he grasped at your chin with his other hand, forcing you to look him in the eyes with spite.

“Do you know what I do to those who defy me, X/Y?”

“Abuse them and make them your little play thing? That’s what you do to Grimmjow right? He doesn’t seem to be the kind of guy who takes orders too easily.”

Aizen’s eyes went wide for a moment, as a low chuckle formed inside his chest, “Grimmjow, hmm? Am I in the wrong for assuming that jealousy is the blindfold you are hiding behind?”

“Well am I wrong?” You spat back.

Aizen’s smile faded, turning into a dissatisfied frown, “I detest the very being you have become X/Y.”

You plastered a sly smile on your face, “Is that because you see yourself in me? _Daddy?”_ Ending off the word Daddy in an insulting and mocking tone.

“A kingdom, a welcoming family and power. Everything I have to offer to you but yet you refuse to see the careful planning behind my ways. Your not so apparent, yet poorly celebrated development is nothing but a farce and furthermore an insult.” He inched his face closer, “So if a parent is the stepping stone you wish to venture on. Then I will treat you in the same way I treated your Mother.”

With nowhere to go, you unintentionally sunk yourself deeper into the cool sand, his words rattling you to your core.

A rough kiss was met upon your lips as you left your eyes open in shock. A kiss so rough that your teeth were gnashing against each other. You desperately tried to tug your wrists out of his grip, but it was useless, he just overpowered you, in both wit and strength.

You cowered away as Aizen rode a licking trail against the side of your cheek. Feeling the light breeze of the dessert wind dance upon the wet saliva.

His free hand now groping at your breasts as his fingers slid underneath your dress’ halter around your neck, giving an effortless tug as the front part of your chest now became exposed, tearing the dress in half.

Aizen gently nibbled at your chin, now leading a trail of kisses from your neck to the center of your chest, cupping his lips over your left nipple.

You bit at your bottom lip as Aizen’s skilled tongue began to flick at your now erect nipple, leaving a growling moan to vibrate against your breast.

A cool trickle could be felt on your side. Alarmed, you looked down to see a steady stream of sand leaving his hand as the smooth granules rolled off your delicate skin.

His hand skillfully made it’s way to your inner thighs, fingers stroking and caressing in an up and down motion, forcing your legs to twitch from the ticklish feeling.

His hand would continually roam around your throbbing vagina as if he were to touch it, but would quickly retract.

You hated how he had all the power right now. There was nothing worse than being teased when begging words sat idly on your tongue.

Your breaths were becoming erratic as you could feel his slender fingers push your panties material away, now inserting two slow fingers into your cunt. His thumb reaching over to circle around your clit as a jolt of electricity spread onto your thighs.

You furrowed your eyebrows, finding it hard to hold a steady heart.

Aizen pulled away from your breast, now looking down at you with that arrogant smile of his, finding glee in the fact that he was gradually breaking down your walls with just his touch.

Your cheeks flushed red, looking away from him stubbornly as his fingers were now quickening.

All this, because you stole his precious orb thing.

What felt like a vortex of pleasure swirling in the center of your stomach, feeling like it were to burst at any moment if you didn’t let at least one moan escape. But you can’t, you wouldn’t give in.

Who were you kidding? After many countless nights of pleasure with Aizen Sousuke, he knew your weak spots and wouldn’t hesitate to use them against you. He knew your body better than you had known it yourself.

His fingers went for an upwards curve as you clenched your jaw tightly, giving up completely as a whimpering orgasm vocalized from deep within your throat.

You let him win.

His fingers ripped out of you, quickly standing to his feet as he began to dust the sand off his pristine white clothes.

You perched yourself up by your forearms, looking up to him in agony.

“Wh-Why did you stop, Aizen?!” You panted with heavy breaths.

“When were you under the impression that I would finish you off, X/Y? How selfish.”

 ** _‘YOU’RE THE ONE BEING SELFISH!’_** You wanted to yell out.

You clutched your hands into a tight fist, feeling the sand pack inside the palm of your hands.

So this was your punishment.

To be left high and dry.

“If you’ll excuse me.” He finished off casually, turning around to make his leave.

Your body was shaking, how fucking dare he make a fool out of you like this.

**“W-WAIT!”**

He stopped in his tracks, looking at you from over his shoulder.

You couldn’t bear to look at him while saying these words, “P-Please finish me off.” Your speech was shaky, “Please. Daddy.”

Congratulations X/Y. You have received the medal for being a desperate sucker.

“You … You can hurt me. Do whatever you like.”

Do you hear yourself right now?

As if those were the exact words he needed to hear, he made his way towards you as he picked up the Hogyoku welled into the sand.

You observed him carefully as he roamed a wet tongue all over it, kneeling down in front of you as he now used this orb to massage all over your pulsing clit.

Left and right, up and down. The circling motion of the Hogyoku on your clit created a warmth from it’s friction. The feeling of it was comparable to a smooth marble.

Aizen let the Hogyoku roll down a bit, now slowly inserting it into your pussy as you could feel it’s entire roundness push all the way back into your cervix.

He let it sit in there as you couldn’t comprehend it, but your vagina had felt somewhat sensitive.

Aizen’s slow insertion of his cock into you confirmed it, as you arched your back wailing out a loud moan.

His strokes were slow and careful, feeling his hands gently caress the sides of your body, imprinting every curve into his mind like this would be the last time he would hold you.

This wasn’t like him. He would always be rough, relentless, cruel.

This wasn’t sex. This was love making.

You looked up at him, searching his face for answers, but his chin was burrowed so deep in his chest that his hair had hid his eyes.

“Aizen. What’s the matter?” You asked tenderly.

Nothing. Just continued in and out strokes.

Almost as if he wanted you to drop the topic all together, he had increased his speed as the sound of your bodies slapping against eachother floated among the desert air.

Each thrust into you was met with a stark deep push of the Hogyoku, feeling the tension all the way up to your belly button.

You wanted to ask him so badly, to ask why he was so gentle with you, so loving. His eyes were always hungry with lust, delighted to watch how easily he could destroy you.

But not this time. There was a sad tune playing.

“Aiz-Aizen pl-please wait! Tell me – Tell me –“

His hand cupped over your mouth as he quickened the pace.

He didn’t want to hear another word out of you.

The Hogyoku poking deeper and deeper inside of you, worried now that it would actually enter foreignly if Aizen wouldn’t stop pounding into you so hard.

Aizen slid his arm underneath your lower back, forcing you to arch up as the curvature of this position led his cock to continually graze at the top flesh inside your vagina.

He truly did learn every single inch of your body.

He learned how to make you cry, make you beg and make you sound like you were being brutally murdered.

You sputtered to speak behind his firm hand over your mouth, struggling to find a clear path out of this hazy realm of pleasure to truly know why his sex was different.

But you couldn’t hold it in any longer as your entire body went limp. Legs shaking as the fiery pain of pleasure that had spread among your body, leaving your mind a blank canvas.

You let out one final breath as a sharp pain could be felt above your belly button.

A muffled pained cry was barely heard from behind Aizen’s hand over your mouth as your eyes were watering.

His hand, was right through you.

Metaphorically speaking. He didn’t thrust his hand through you, there was no blood. But he had entered you.

A pale blue light was surrounding this imaginary circle of where his hand had entered.

A cold sweat began to fabricate on your back, feeling his fingers wiggle around your insides. It felt so weird to the point that you had sourly swallowed a rising hurl twisted inside your throat.

_‘Wh – Why is he doing this?’_

His head was bowed down, still not looking you in the eyes as he ripped his hand out, finished with whatever he was looking for.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, watching this faint lavender coloured flame dancing on the palm of his hand.

He scooped the Hogyoku out of your tightened cunt, now noting to yourself that he didn’t even finish himself off inside of you. He was waiting for the right moment for you to drop your guard so he could play this part.

Your throat was dry and scratchy, feeling like whatever he had pulled out of you sucked your life force out, “Daddy … I can’t …. Breathe. It … hurts.”

Your vision had become shaky, seeing that orb thing absorb this lavender flame.

“It is now complete.” Was all he said.

You were picked up into his arms with ease, as he began to walk back inside the fortress.

You couldn’t move, not even an inch. What the fuck was pulled out of you? Your mind was so aware of everything around you, but your body felt dead.

“It is extremely rare for Shinigami’s to birth a child.” He spoke in a low tone.

“Shini … Gamis …?” Was all you could utter.

“It came as a shock to both your Mother and I when you were conceived. It was the first time my intellect had been truly challenged to believe that your Mother who I had considered to not carry sufficient spiritual energy, bear the ability to birth a child.”

What in the fuck is he talking about?

He was making it sound like you were born in another world.

Were you an alien child? From alien parents?

You quivered from a loud booming sound being heard in the distance. Dust and debris came raining down beside you both.

Was this fortress under attack?

Your meeting with Orihime played into your mind, _‘He’s coming you know. Ichigo…’_ You heard in her voice.

“Ichi … Go …” You blindly muttered.

It was almost like …. You could _feel_ his presence.

You both had now entered back into Las Noches, as the familiar high rise grey ceilings were seen through your blurry vision.

“The Hogyoku needed more. Needed a soul worth sacrificing. So I took yours, X/Y.”

You raised a shaky hand to Aizen’s white overcoat, weakly grasping at the fabric, “I-I understand. Daddy.”

His eyes darted down to you in shock, probably unable to believe the fact that you were so willing to give it to him.

“I need you X/Y. As implausible of a situation you have been put through, but I have only taken half your soul. It was sufficient enough.”

A slow creak of a heavy door could be faintly heard as this room was pitch black. The sound of crashing walls and yelling couldn’t be heard in here.

Where had he taken you?

Aizen lowered your body to the floor, now feeling cool metal wrap around your wrists.

You were being chained up, well at least, to the best of your clouded comprehension.

“Your body will fail you X/Y. It will be contesting to keep you alive to the best of it’s ability, you might not make it, but it’s a risk I am willing to favor in return for balance of this sinuous world.”

You felt an empty black pit in your stomach, finding it hard enough to even keep your chin up as you were left in a kneeling position, arms hung far apart above you.

Why did he have to take it this far? To restrain you like this? Was it in fear of a quick recovery on your part that you would follow him to the ends of this Earth?

Aizen made his way behind you, now securing the final cold metal clamp onto your ankles. Slow footsteps made your eyes follow his path, as he knelt down in front of you.

A warmth was felt in your heart as his gentle thumb rolled over your dry lips, “Awaken, X/Y. Rise to claim the throne that is not only your birth right, but your duty as my daughter. We will be apart for some time, but you are my hidden key. A poetic end to a poetic birth into this sacrilegious world. **My daughter, born in the dark.** ”

“Da-Daddy…Please…” Your heart had broken in two, unable to accept time apart.

You couldn’t live without him.

You wouldn’t live without him.

What in the world was happening outside these walls? It was true wasn’t it? There was a war going on and Aizen wouldn’t let you be a part of it. Why couldn’t he understand the pain he was putting you though?

The life you had lived to this very moment.

He was the reason you were able to live again.

To love again.

To _feel_ again.

Your shoulders were shaking, as even a simple task of attempting to cry or form tears was too much of a strain on your dying body. You wouldn’t allow this, if he was entering a fight, you wanted to fight alongside with him.

“Rest. X/Y. We will see eachother again.” He softly cooed.

“N-No. Daddy. Please … Don’t – Don’t leave me. Please.”

Your weak whimpers were ignored as he had planted a tender loving kiss onto your lips.

You couldn’t accept this. To even think this might be the last time you would see him, smell him, taste him. How could he do this to you?

You were nothing without him.

The black void building in your gut was taking over your entire being, hatred, worry and loneliness all combined into one.

How could he be so cold?

You watched his tall stature walk his way to the exit, stopping halfway through the doors.

“This is goodbye, X/Y.” He looked over his shoulder, making your heart ache as you could see a tinge of sadness in his eyes, “Even if you make a quick recovery, which I expect of you. You can cry, you can scream. But nobody will hear you down here.”

That was the last you were going to see of Aizen Sousuke, as he shut the door behind him.


	12. Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this is the last chapter of 'Feel.' I was going to split this up and string it into a series, but I'll just keep it all in one. My guess is that this will probably run for 35-40 chapters, considering the amount of new characters that will be coming into play.
> 
> Let's just call the next few chapters the, 'Soul Society Arc.'
> 
> I've got a lot of great things planned for next upcoming chapters, so stay tuned!
> 
> Also, there is no smut in this chapter. Think of this chapter as the opening to the next arc really, because it's pretty short. Next chapters after this will have smut though (as does every other chapter). 
> 
> Like I said in my last notes, everything from here is a time skip to 10 years later. It takes place after the final manga chapter in Bleach, so of course, there will be spoilers, but not really I guess, since I'll have to change some things. My main concern though is the whole Hallibel, Grimmjow, Yoruichi, Urahara and Nel fiasco, since their stories just kinda fell off the face of this earth. As of now, I will consider bringing Grimmjow back since you have a history with him.
> 
> I've already started working on the next chapter, so expect it soon. Hope you all enjoy this one!

Feel.

_CLINK! CLANK!_

Your upper body came crashing forward, the velocity of the impact made your head bounce off the cold grey concrete.

“Hey! You up yet?” An unfamiliar male’s voice spat.

The end of his sentence was met with a firm foot on the back of your head, rolling it back and forth to speed up this process.

You were trying to grasp the situation as your eyes lazily opened, looking down to your right arm as the chains had been cut. You laid flat on the floor with your arms wide at your sides.

Your body was aching, joints stiff from being in the same position for so long.

For how long though? You didn’t really know.

A chill ran down your spine as the coldness of the ground was being absorbed through your torrid skin.

The foot on the back of your head stomped.

You were sure it was a stiff stomp, but you felt like you had been sleeping for millions of years. Your senses needed a moment to wake up.

Black circles that were dotting your vision now gave you a clear view. A sharp pain shot through the left side of your brain, as memories of how you ended up here and events before it came rushing back.

 **“HELLLOOOOOO!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”** The voice called out again, “Tch. I knew I never should’ve came. What a waste of time.”

Your hands dashed to grab the connecting ankle to the foot on your head, **“SHUT THE FUCK UP GRIMMJOW!!”**

Silence.

“Heh.” The man now ripped his leg out of your grip, “Grimmjow? That’s a name I haven’t heard in a while. Ten years is a long time I guess.”

You slowly got yourself up, using your hands as support as you blinked your dry eyes at this stranger standing in front of you.

No. He wasn’t Grimmjow. That was for sure.

An elated spark followed with your next heart beat as a flash of Aizen’s face could be seen, but a solid blink of your eyes proved that to be false.

“Finally.” He sighed, rolling his eyes at you.

Even after all this time, you still haven’t changed X/Y, now being taken aback by this man’s handsomeness.

Slender build, roughly the same height as Aizen, familiar chestnut coloured hair that was swept to the side, conveniently covering over his left eye. The clothes he wore were of fashion you hadn’t seen in a while, those white Arrancar robes, though his was sleeveless. But his face. A face all too familiar. That jaw line, those eyes… He kinda looked like a younger version of Aizen.

Do you still remember Aizen, X/Y?

The love of your life?

The man that left you here in this dungeon, ten years ago.

 **“WAIT!”** You yelped. “Did you just say ten years?!”

The man groaned in frustration, snapping his head back as he flashed to you with impatience in his eyes, “Yes. Ten years. Did your hearing also fail you, Old lady?”

You gritted your teeth, “Old … Lady? **WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY?!** ” You screamed.

The younger looking Aizen folded his arms across his chest, “Let me get you up to speed, Old Lady. There was a war. You were locked down here. Aizen lost the battle. Got locked up. Then there was another baddie he went off to battle, only to be locked up again. It’s now ten years later, and here we are. Well … Here I am. To rescue you. Or something to that extent.” He muttered with disinterest.

That was a lot of information to take in just twelve seconds.

“Oh by the way, I can see your breasts.” He tossed black clothing towards you, “Change into this. You’re starting into your new squad tomorrow.”

The clothes that flew right into your face, draped down to the floor.

You seriously didn’t know what the fuck he was talking about.

Squad? Ten years? War? Aizen locked up?

What?

No seriously. _What?_

You must’ve been frozen in thought for so long that the young man had grown impatient, crouching down in front of you, “Hello. My name is Yori Aizen. What is your name?” He blurted with enunciated sarcasm, now holding a hand out to you, waiting for you to shake it.

Your empty eyes looked down to his hand, so deep in thought that you had actually shaken it.

“Jeez. Dad was right. You really are as stupid as they come, huh?”

Your body started to move as if detached from your brain, beginning to strip in front of this stranger so you could change into the new black robes he had given you.

But you were so out of it that you didn’t even notice his eyes observing your every movement.

“Aiz … En …” You whispered to yourself. “Aiz … En…”

You cocked up an eyebrow as it felt like the imaginary wires in your head were starting to reconnect, “Yori? … Aizen? Yori?”

“How much longer am I going to have to listen to you ramble, Old Lady?”

You ignored his obvious jab, looking into his eyes with confusion, “Yor…i?” As the high end tone of your sentence was meant to be a question he was supposed to answer.

The young man gave out a defeated sigh, getting back up to his feet as he ran a hand through his slightly wavy hair.

Your blood ran cold as the portion of hair that was pushed aside revealed he was missing his left eye.

So that’s why he used his hair to cover that obvious wound.

There was just too much going on to ask about it though.

“Can we just get going? We’re going to be late.” He finished off, now offering a hand out to you as you got up to your feet.

Your knees buckled underneath you. In all fairness, you haven’t stood in ten years.

You didn’t even know what you looked like right now.

Yori quickly caught your plunging body into his arms, tossing your right arm over his shoulder. “This is going to be a long day.” He groaned.

The atmosphere swirled, as rectangular pangs had opened up. You’ve seen this before, this weird looking rift. It was when Grimmjow had first taken you to Hueco Mundo.

Correction. _Kidnapped_ you to Hueco Mundo.

 _‘Where is that fucker now anyways?’_ You thought to yourself.

“Alright, let’s get going Old Lady.” Yori groaned, taking a few steps forward.

Your legs wobbled. It felt like a child learning how to walk for the first time.

He helped you get your legs over, now entering this rift.

“Oh, by the way. You’re going to want to be on the lookout. Nobody knows exactly who you are. Or who I am also. We’re both alike, just two children birthed into this world without any known existence.”

“Chil .. Dren?”

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say? Or have you lost the ability to speak too?”

Wake up X/Y.

It’s been ten years, but you really need to get a grasp of what’s going on right now.

“Sor-Sorry.” Was all you could say.

“Anyways, like I said. Be on the lookout. Your man candy, and I’m not talking about Aizen.” He warned, “Ichigo got married, and now has a son. Or should I say, another son. If I recall correctly, his first son was with you. Uh … What was his name?”

Your eyes lit up, **“KEI!”**

“Yeah, Kei Kurosaki. You’re gonna want to be on the lookout for him. Hope he doesn’t recognize you or anything. Well, why would he right? You’ve been missing for a large chunk of his life.” Yori let out a snicker, “I did some scouting for you and Kei is growing up just like his Dad, a Shinigami. He’s in the Academy right now, so try to avoid him at all costs.”

“W-Why? He’s my son!”

“Will you shut up and just take my advice?”

This fucking kid. You just wanted to punch him in the face.

But in reality, his provoking words and actions were slowly igniting your brain.

“And uh. Also steer clear of Lieutenant Hinamori.”

“Who … Is … Hinamori?”

“Your Mother.”

“My … Mother?!”

“Jesus. There you go repeating me all over again.” Yori gritted, now closing the rift. “Let me make this clear. Aizen Sousuke. Is an enemy to the Soul Society, that’s where we’re headed, got it?”

You weakly nodded your head as he turned his head away from you, muttering to himself, “I don’t know why Dad tasked me with such a trivial mission…”

“Dad?”

You couldn’t help but repeat him again. You just didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

“Aizen. Dad. Are you sure you’re ready for this? Because your stupid level is enough to get you caught on your first day.”

Ready as you’ll ever be. You didn’t know who he was. What the Soul Society was. How you even got placed into a squad in the first place. What the hell was a squad anyways? And what is your Mother even a Lieutenant of?

“Are you uh … My brother?” You asked aloud.

“No time. We gotta run.”

A long dark purple tunnel was now opened from the rift as Yori took your hand, running down this eerie looking place.

 **“WHY ARE WE RUNNING?!”** You wailed.

“Will you just shut up and follow my lead?!”

A loud growling sound was heard from behind you, as you nearly shit yourself silly seeing this giant of a monster trailing you both.

**“OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!”**

Yori’s grip tightened, **“LISTEN! IF YOU GOT TIME TO BITCH, YOU GOT TIME TO RUN!”**

Just like any cliché, there was a light at the end of this tunnel, feeling Yori lash you towards it. You looked over your shoulder as he waved goodbye with a ridiculous smile on his face, “See you on the other side! OH! And you’re in Squad Five alright?! Remember that!”

Your body was sent flying through this light as you screamed out, **“WAIT! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! WHEN WILL I SEE YOU AGAIN?! WHO – WHO ARE YOU?!”**

“Sorry! Can’t hear you! Good luck, Mom!”

That was the very moment it hit you.

Your desired gift to feel again came as a bitter curse.

Different feelings of emotions hit you like a ton of bricks by that single word.

_Mom._


	13. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back all!
> 
> I usually post another new chapter on Sunday's, but since this chapter could be 2 chapters in all it's entirety, I'll leave it as is. 
> 
> My next chapter will most likely be next Thursday/Friday!
> 
> I've also decided that I will be adding new characters to my tags as they come along, but only if they play a huge role in the story.
> 
> Thank you all for your support!

Fun.

Weird right?

To be enjoying yourself in a time like this.

A time where you have no fucking clue where you were right now. A new environment, new home, new faces.

And apparently a brand new teenage son who claims both you and Aizen are his Father and Mother.

You were thrown directly into the lion’s den.

But it’s always good to look on the bright side, right?

An undiscovered trait you had picked up from your very own Mother.

Everyone here was just so warm and welcoming.

Especially your Lieutenant, Hinamori Momo.

Orientation day was over, relieved that you weren’t the only new recruit in the fifth squad. Having all eyes on you would’ve broken your calm. Or better put into words, a fictitious calm you hid behind a strained smile to not raise any alarms.

You sat in the bathtub, letting your muscles melt into the warmth of the flowery smelling bath water.

You playfully scooped some water into your hand, letting it cascade openly through a loosely closed fist.

Reminding yourself that you didn’t have time to relax completely, as participating squads were going to give a big welcome to the new recruits at some bar in just a few hours.

You sank back into the bath tub, shutting your eyes in calm bliss.

But you couldn’t forget it.

Him.

How much you had missed him.

It was hard enough knowing he was locked up somewhere, leading to the distasteful frustration that you didn’t know ‘where’ was.

Or you know …

You could just enjoy your new given life here. It seems like the easy and safe way out.

NO!

Oh my god, how could you even think such a thing?!

Do you even dare to continue telling yourself you are still in love with Aizen Sousuke? Because those thoughts didn’t sound like something a person in love would even think or say!

“Oh Sousuke ....” You murmured to yourself, tilting your head sideways as you stroked your wet fingers on your cheek.

Filling your lungs with a calming deep breath remembering the gentle way he would stroke your cheek so lovingly.

To think a man of such strong stature would have the ability to be gentle. It was both a surprise and delight to you. To be cared for so deeply by him, but also carry the ability to protect you without efforts.

It was weirdly romantic.

Even if he was your Father.

The bath water around your lower half was starting to ripple, as the very thought of Aizen Souske made you unconsciously rub your legs tightly together.

Before you knew it, you were lost in lewd memories.  
  


* * *

  
The soft rays of moonlight had filtered into Aizen’s bedroom, as the swirl of voracious howling wind woke your sleepy eyes awake.

You smiled silently to yourself, as the first thing to come into view was of Aizen’s sleeping face. Replaying scenes of hot lustful passion that ended you both here in the first place.

This was such a rare moment to experience, as you began to soak it all in.

His normally neat brown hair was softly cascaded around his face, his face was happy and relaxed. Reminding you of an innocent child’s glowing smile. You took note of every single contour on his face, from the curvature of his nose, to his strong jaw line, to even shallow areas in his neck where the shadows called home.

You began to wonder to yourself, that if you didn’t carry a family tie with Aizen Sousuke, would he still love you for the person you are?

You brought a nervous hand to his face, wanting so bad to just touch him and feel his warmth on your fingertips.

But the splitting second his eyes had opened made you retract.

“Hello.” He spoke softly.

Your heart was bursting with delight.

Just a simple hello from him was all it took to make your day.

“Hi.” You gushed back.

Feeling like a switch had been flicked on in your mind, you wanted to have him all to yourself all over again.

“You didn’t finish me off, Aizen.” You teased.

And he actually didn’t. It was all about him that time.

Not like you were complaining.

Your eyes widened in shock as he actually let out a weak chuckle, cupping a warm hand over your cheek as he inched closer, planting a gentle and loving kiss on your lips.

It was like you had gotten a glimpse of the real Aizen Sousuke hidden underneath. The Aizen Sousuke that yearned for another person to care for him deeply and not the Aizen Sousuke who wanted to rule the world.

He pulled away, exhaling a troubled sigh as he rubbed the tips of your noses together.

But then he suddenly jumped out of bed.

You jolted up into a seated position, using the duvet to cover your chest, “Aiz-Aizen?! Where are you going?”

He didn’t even turn to look at you as he began dressing himself, “I have a meeting to attend to, X/Y.”

“At this hour?!” You protested.

“My Arrancar’s do not sleep.”

Well that was no surprise. Once being woken up to Grimmjow thrashing around the hallways, looking to sharpen his claws on any willing challenger. Unfortunately, having another loud mouthed Arrancar, Nnoitra Gilga step up to bat to Grimmjow’s exhibition challenge.

Your eyes focused back to Aizen as he had begun straightening out his white coat, “So that’s it, Aizen. You’re just going to leave me high and dry?”

He looked at you from over his shoulder, “I find differentiating satisfaction in knowing you’ll be here, waiting for me in heat.”

“Don’t be such a fucking tease!” You kicked your legs up in protest, “This will take one to two minutes, tops!”

But he wasn’t stopping, already on his way towards the bedroom door, “Hmm. Two whole minutes of pleasure. Quite tempting.” He turned his head to you as the darkness in his eyes welled a deep hole in your stomach, “I’d rather hear you beg for me, X/Y.”

He had a foot out the door, “Ulquiorra will come get you after the meeting is done. So try your best not to pleasure yourself until I get back.”

You hurled a pillow towards the bedroom door right at the moment he closed it behind him.

You couldn’t _fucking_ believe him.  
  


* * *

  
You followed behind Ulquiorra in silence as he began to lead you towards the meeting room, as if you didn’t already know where it was.

But it was all about formalities here with Aizen.

Ulquiorra was the one Arrancar you spoke but two words to. He just wasn’t much of a talker; was the pessimistic conclusion you had come to. There was just something so very unsettling about his whole demeanor, almost like … He just didn’t care. Didn’t carry a heart in that chest of his.

Ulquiorra was the first to enter, holding the door open for you as you saw Aizen seated at the head of the table, reading a bundle of papers in hand as he sipped at his freshly brewed tea.

“X/Y. Your dinner has been prepared for you.” Aizen had called out.

Did he think you were fucking stupid?

Like you were going to forget what he had done to you before leaving for his always ‘important’ meetings? Fuck that.

Ulquiorra stood as still as ever, “Is there anything else I am needed for? Lord Aizen?”

“That will be all, Ulquiorra.”

You shuffled your feet blocking Ulquiorra from leaving.

“Thank you for leading me here, Ulquiorra! You really are a big help!”

The churning silence and dead eyes looking back at you was enough to make you crumple to your knees, but you weren’t going to give up! You were going to teach Aizen a lesson.

You tried your best to keep stay composed as you reached a loving hand onto Ulquiorra’s cheek, but his skin was alarmingly ice cold. “I just want to remind you how much we appreciate you here! So if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll always be here. Just for you!”

Your voice was comparable to a high school girl confessing love notions to her crush.

Now smothering Ulquiorra with a hug as you peered off into the distance, silently celebrating at Aizen’s grip on his tea cup tightening with simmering rage.

Oh, X/Y.

Did you know who’s heart you were toying with?

You pulled away from the hug, your eyes not letting Aizen out of your sight as you placed a gentle kiss onto Ulquiorra’s cheek, “This is just to show you how much your generosity means to me, Ulquiorra.”

Confusion had gotten the best of you as Aizen’s blood boiling frown had turned into a charmed smile.

That was the very moment you had regret your actions.

Ulquiorra’s still and dead eyes were looking at you with disinterest, now making his leave without even saying one word as he shut the door behind him. The guy was like a ghost.

Now it was just you and Aizen.

He carefully placed his tea cup down, smiling openly towards you, “My dearest daughter, could you come here for a moment, please?”

You couldn’t help but let out a mocking snicker as you made a slow pace towards him, “Well since you asked sooooo nicely, Father.”

But the moment you were in range of him, you were instantly thrown over his lap.

“W-WHAT?!” You screeched.

Aizen’s skillful fingers were rolling up your white halter dress, tugging your cotton panties down to your knees in one swift motion. There was no means of escape as he had lodged a stiff left forearm over your spine, using his right hand’s fingertips to dance playfully onto your bare butt cheeks.

“Do you know how angry you made your Daddy, Princess?” He bitterly seethed through clenched teeth.

You rolled your eyes at him, “You were asking for it, Aizen. Who do you think you are having the audacity to leave me ‘stuck’ like that?”

A tearful cry was forced out of you as Aizen laid an ear shattering spank over your buttocks.

“Choose your words carefully, X/Y.”

“I-I refuse to apologize!”

X/Y. Just shut your fucking mouth and be a good girl for once.

Aizen’s flat palm was rounding over your naked behind, preparing himself for another spank, driving yet another pained yelp out of you.

Have you had enough yet?

Another spank. And another.

God it hurt so _**FUCKING**_ much.

The spanks came in quick succession. And he wasn’t holding back.

Your butt cheeks must be redder than the hooker lipstick you bought in your younger years, thinking it would attract boys to you.

Aizen’s breathing was heavy, near panting.

The erection felt over your rib cage was enough proof to know this was spurring him on.

Your eyes watered as Aizen poured salt on the wound, caressing your bruised butt cheeks in his hand, giving it a death grip squeeze from time to time.

“Are you going to beg now, X/Y?”

“Y-You can’t possibly think this is turning me on!”

The unwinding zipper from your halter dress was now heard, forcing you up as he ripped the dress off of you, tossing your entire naked body onto the long grey table, belly side down. Your legs shakily hung over the edge, trying it’s best to support you up as your upper body was doing all the work.

“Then I will make you beg for it.” He finished off menacingly.

His arm was caught in the corner of your eye as he had reached for the semi melted ice cream bowl from your food tray.

You held your arms close to your body, preparing yourself for what was going to happen next.

Yes, Aizen has hurt you in the past. But not like this, never like this.

Those agonizing spanks were forever going to be a lesson to you. Forever engrained into your mind.

Don’t ever piss off Aizen Sousuke.

Your body twitched from the sudden coldness of the vanilla ice cream being dolloped over your burning hot behind, “If you dare ever touch another man the way you just did, or even look to another man with those affectionate eyes ever again X/Y. I will do worse to you. So much worse, my dearest daughter.”

The grim warning in his tone made you huff out a weak whimper.

Your entire body constricted as Aizen’s tongue followed the trail of melted ice cream trickling down the back of your thighs.

Lick after lick, all around your back side.

You have never been so conflicted in your life.

Pain for pleasure, X/Y. Pain for pleasure.

You felt a shiver down your spine as a cool breeze wafted over Aizen’s wet saliva on your trembling skin, he knotted his fingers tightly into your hair, whispering directly into your ear, “Need I remind you time and time again that you are mine, and mine alone, X/Y?”

The warmth and vibration floating from his words was the stark wakeup call that this wasn’t a dream, but a realistic nightmare.

“Don’t you ever dare let me see another man’s touch on your skin. You belong to no one, but me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Cry-Crystal.” You choked out.

Aizen’s smile grew wider, now gently patting the back of your head, “That’s a good girl.”

He now retracted himself back, massaging his hands over your delicate buttocks, “Now tell me what you want Daddy to do to you, Princess.”

“I – I want you to punish me. Daddy. P-please. I’ve been a bad girl.”

You have never heard Aizen so turned on before. He was practically drowning in all this power he had over you, restraining yet another tangled cry in your throat as his nails dug deep into your butt’s skin. You were practically suffocating from this aura of control that surrounded him.

“And what will that achieve, X/Y?” He mockingly questioned.

“It will atone for my sins.” You grimaced.

His touch on your behind now eased, “Such a good girl. Now show me where you want me to punish you.”

_‘He can’t be fucking serious. He’s enjoying this too much …’_

You extended a jittery arm, using a single index finger to point towards your private area.

“He-Here.”

“Here what, Princess?”

“Here. Pl-Please.”

“Gladly.”

Your breath stopped short, as you sucked in a deep inhale, curving your stomach in as you felt Aizen’s fullness enter you slowly.

His hands now made it’s way to your sides, hooking them into a tight grip underneath your belly.

The rising feeling of pleasure surged through you as he gradually began to pull back, entering you once again in slow motion.

This son of a bitch was just teasing you now.

“Faster, Daddy. Please, faster.”

“I can’t hear you, X/Y.”

You clenched your jaw, this is exactly what he wanted in the first place.

He wanted you to beg like the little bitch you are.

“FASTER DADDY!” You shamelessly wailed.

You could feel Aizen’s gleeful eyes dancing on the skin of your back, etching in his mind this degrading position he’s put you in.

His thrusts picked up in speed, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Please Daddy! Fuck me! I’m sorry for everything I’ve done! I’ve been so bad! Please punish me!”

You are so laughable, X/Y.

The moans leaving your lips didn’t take long to make notice, feeling the ice cream’s stickiness on your skin from Aizen’s every pull away.

“Yes! Daddy fuck me! Fuck me!”

This is all you had asked for. All you wanted to do is cum. Why did he have to make such a dramatic ordeal out of it?!

A feeling you known too well was building up in your gut, your lustful moans deepening with every pump Aizen had pushed into you.

You shut your eyes, furrowing at your brow. His fullness could be felt so deep in this position, it was almost to the point of absolute pain to how deep he could fit inside of you.

Aizen must have known you were close to hitting your high note as he wrapped his fingers over your throat, pulling you up into his chest.

You were now bouncing in an almost seated position on his cock. The sweat from your back and the sweat off his chest, being mixed in hot pleasure.

“I’M CUMMING DADDY! I’M CUMMING!”

His free hand made it’s way to your left breast, pinching at your nipple as the balmy feel of his wet tongue on your neck sent you off into oblivion.

Your eyes shot open as you began to lose control of your body, the hand around your chest now became an arm around your waist to keep you from falling forward, now feeling his joint feeling of bliss filling your insides.

“Give me all of it Daddy.” You slurred tiredly.  
  


* * *

  
“Let me be the first to welcome all our new recruits!” Soul Society’s Captain Commander, Shunsui Kyoraku proudly announced, “So please join me, in raising your glasses for the next generation of young hopefuls, and to wish them well with full confidence! Cheers!”

 **“CHEERS!”** The entire bar roared.

There was a hell of a lot more new recruits than you had anticipated.

Was this place going through a face lift or something? Why did they need to draft so many people at once?

All in all though, these new faces were going to make it a lot easier for you to keep a low profile. There’s no way in hell these squad Captain’s were going to remember your name. Let alone, your face.

You downed a shot of sake as a tingling feeling could be felt like static inside your cheeks.

Hinamori let out a giggle, “You don’t drink very often, do you?”

You embarrassingly nod your head no as she let out another giggle, this time with a comforting smile at the end.

Was this woman really your Mother? It was so hard to believe.

She was so kind, and she looked so young! What could someone as soft spoken and gentle as her want anything to do with someone like Aizen Sousuke?

Your mind swirled with animosity, recalling Yori’s earlier words to you to avoid Hinamori Momo at all costs. Even though that idiot failed to disclose that your Mother was the Vice-Captain of the squad you were placed in.

The entire night was filled with sake and good food, and even more sake.

It was a feast fit for a King.

A lot of your squad members had already called it in for the night, leaving you to enjoy your fun to your heart’s content.

The bar was a lot quieter now, filled with snoring Shinigami’s plastered at every wall, including the supposedly highly respected Captain Commander. Who was now being nagged awake by his Lieutenant.

You hazily picked yourself up, telling yourself it was time to go back.

God, what time was it?

You stumbled out of the bar, using whatever stone walls you could cling onto for support.

This was actually your first time drinking, you are even under aged! What were you thinking X/Y?!

You rested up against a wall, letting out a frustrated sigh. You weren’t even here for a full twenty-four hours! Like hell you would know where your squad’s barracks are! But you told yourself you weren’t going to sleep outside, continuing your journey.

The high beaming moonlight was barely sufficient enough to light the way for you, continuing to slouch to wherever these old styled buildings and stone walls led you.

**“MMPHFFMM?!?!”**

Your heart leapt out of your chest as a hand from behind covered your mouth, dragging you into a dark alley way.

Your entire body was thrown against a wall as you groaned loudly, tensing up as it was your own squad Captain who had pulled such an act.

“Shin-Shinji?!”

The blonde haired Shinigami grumbled, rolling his eyes away from you, “Ahhhh. These new kids. No respect these days.”

“Sor-sorry! I mean, Hirako Taichou.” You finished off with a hiccup.

Your entire body went stiff as Shinji slammed a flat palm on the wall, just centimetres away from your face, “I’ll get straight to the point, kid. You aren’t fooling anyone here. I know who you are.”

Sober up, and sober up _fast_ X/Y.

“I – I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hirako Taichou…” There was little confidence in your voice.

Shinji let out a distressed sigh, not wanting to beat around the bush, “I know your Aizen Sousuke’s kid, X/Y.”

No.

There was no way.

HOW?!

A nervous chuckle followed your words, “Aiz-Aizen Sousuke? I have no idea who that even is!”

“You’re just digging yourself a deeper grave, kid. So how about you spare me and your Mother the trouble and just go back to where you came from?” Shinji’s eyes went dark, turning his head away from you, “You haven’t got a clue the pain that man put your Mother through.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hirako Taichou. My name is X/Y Ota. Not X/Y Aizen.” The random last name was something you thought of on such short notice.

“Who are you tryin’ to fool, X/Y? You look just like him, and you got a smart mouth like him too.”

The look on Shinji’s face read of irritated disgust. Was Aizen’s crime against Soul Society that wicked?

You weren’t in the right of mind to continue these lies, ducking underneath Shinji’s extended arm as you began to make a desperate run for it.

You barely reached the end of the alley way, being whipped against the wall again as Shinji pinched at your bottom lip.

“You – You can’t do this! Not as a Captain! I will report you!” You shaked with false courage.

“And tell ‘em what? That you’re the forsaken love child of a man whose head would be proudly displayed for all of Seireitei to adore?” Shinji huffed. “Seems like you got your Mother’s gullible ways…”

You backed yourself further into the wall as Shinji pinched even harder onto your bottom lip, coming in slowly as if he were to kiss you, “But don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Your body rattled in anxiety, “W-What do you mean?”

“Your Dad and I go way back. But I won’t bore you with the details. You see, Aizen Sousuke is a very bad, bad man.” Shinji’s lips practically hovering over your own now as you shut your eyes tight, “I’ve got a 120 year grudge against him. Can you believe it? Holding onto something for that long?”

You let out a frightened whimper as Shinji’s other hand tucked your cinnamon coloured hair behind your ear, “So what better way to extract my revenge on the one daughter he adores most in the world?”

So, X/Y.

Are you having fun yet?


	14. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to let this chapter mull overnight and post it on Friday instead of today. But I'll be so busy tomorrow and this weekend that I won't get the chance to post it up ;.;
> 
> So please keep in mind of any spelling errors and the such as I loosely edited this chapter.
> 
> The first couple parts is to just build some ground for both Grimmjow and Hinamori. Grimmjow a little more because he'll be playing a big part at the end of this story. 
> 
> Here's me rambling on, but when I had first started 'Feel' I honest to God didn't plan on implenting a weaving storyline like this. It was just going to be smut and smut alone, no story, just smut. But I'm glad I did take this route of creating a storyline, because I kinda like where it's going!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!

Torment.

Shinji inched closer and closer, feeling the subtle brush of his soft lips against yours, suddenly freezing in place, “Just how long do you plan on watchin’ before I actually gotta kiss this girl?” Shinji huffed out loud.

You sprung your eyes wide open, looking to the end of the alley way.

“I don’t care what you do to her, just as long as you return her to me breathing and alive.”

That fucking voice.

Even hearing it made your blood boil.

Shinji now pulled away from you, as you both looked down at Grimmjow resting in a cool guy stance against the wall, how did you not sense him earlier?

“Grimm-Grimmjow!” You managed to stutter, sinking in deep dark irony that he would be the one to come to your rescue.

It was weird to say, but it was comforting to see a familiar face after so long.

Even if it was _his_ irritating mug you had to see.

Grimmjow made his way towards you, pulling you by the wrist away from Shinji, “W-Wait! Grimmjow!”

“What? Do you want me to leave you with him and let him finish what he started? Because that’s no problem for me too.” He spat.

He was right … For once.

You didn’t bother to reply back.

Curiosity had gotten the best of you as you looked over your shoulder. That creepy wide grin was smeared across Shinji’s face as he called out, “Be sure you get some rest X/Y! We have squad practise tomorrow, ya hear?”

You turned to face forward, wanting to drown out whatever the hell Shinji was doing back in that alley way.

Noticing that your wrist was still being held in a death grip, you rip it out of Grimmjow’s hand, “What are you doing here, Grimmjow? Why aren’t you locked up with Aizen?”

Grimmjow froze, looking down to you in annoyance, “I got what they call a free pass. You know, for helping save the world or some stupid shit like that.”

You twisted your lips, utterly confused about what he was talking about. You could only assume it had something to do with the war that had happened while you were locked away.

“So why did you come out and find me for?” Your eyes lit up, “Do you know where Aizen is?!”

Grimmjow dragged a hand through his hair, getting irritated with your questions, “I don’t really care. I came here looking for someone and I thought he would be with you, guess not.”

“Huh? Who?”

The blue haired Arrancar now turned his back to you, walking forward, “If you don’t know who I’m talkin’ about, then clearly it means you haven’t got a clue. Tch, useless.”

And just like that, Grimmjow had disappeared into the wind.

_‘That fucking Espada! Next time I see him he’ll be getting a punch in the face!’_   
  


* * *

  
You were completely pushed to your limit.

Your body slumped forward as your wobbling legs struggled to keep you up on your feet. The wooden sword you held, sat loosely inside your bruised hand, now anticipating your rival’s attack.

A solid block on your part from the downwards swing, but your rival’s quick flick of the wrist turned his swing into a side slash onto your ribs.

The piercing pain had forced you to drop your wooden sword onto the floor, wrapping both hands on the injured area.

“Hir-Hirako Taichou! Please! She’s had enough!” Hinamori cried out, tugging at Shinji’s white Captain jacket.

“No no. She’s still got fire in her eyes. I wanna see if these newbies are worthy of being in the fifth squad.”

“Hirako Taichou! Please!” Hinamori cried out once again, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

Shinji looked towards your rival who had peered to his Captain with hesitant eyes.

“What are you waiting for?! All this time you spent lookin’ at me, you could’ve finished her off by now!” Shinji screamed out.

Your rival slowly turned his head back to your bruised up body, a sweat droplet rolled down the side of his face, “I’m – I’m sorry, X/Y-kun.”

A swift crack of the wooden sword on your back collapsed your entire body to the ground, but you weren’t going to give up there. Continuing to cover your injured rib area as you used your free hand to get yourself up, picking up your wooden sword by your side.

“What are you doin’?! She’s still got fight left in her! This is no time to be feeling sorry!”

_Hirako Shinji._

Who was this man?

You were living your daily life in this hell.

And that hell was called Squad Five.

Shinji’s words from last night echoed in your mind, telling yourself that this merciless beating you were receiving was just part of his ‘Revenge’ plan.

Your rival now held the wooden sword up above his head, as his swing was intercepted by Hinamori’s actual Zanpakuto, slicing the wooden sword clean in half over you.

Momo’s voice was stern, “I have seen enough!”

Your arm was quickly swiped at, as Hinamori struggled to pick up your limp body. Not another word was spoken as the entire fifth squad had watched you both exit the room, feeling the hatred emit off of Shinji as you passed by him.

All of this abuse.

Because you fell in love with the wrong man.  
  


* * *

  
“I cannot believe him!” Hinamori snarled, focused on her task of wrapping your bruises tightly with white bandage.

“Ack!” You whimpered.

The light was brought back into Hinamori’s eyes, “Ah! Ah! I’m so sorry X/Y-kun!” Easing the tightness of her wraps.

Being the only two females in the fifth squad, the two of you had shared your own bedroom.

You sat cross legged, defeated and swollen on the textured tatami mats, as the smell of ointment hiding underneath your wraps were starting to make you light headed.

“All done!” Hinamori chirped, now crawling in front of you.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Hinamori.” You spoke in almost a whisper.

You **hated** the way she looked at you.

So sincere and almost Mother like.

What is this X/Y? Are you feeling bad for taking away the man she had fallen in love with?

Guilt? Fear? Shame?

You _should_ feel all those things.

“Don’t mention it X/Y-kun! Just take it easy for a while okay?” She flashed a combo of a thumbs up and a wink at you, “Us girls got to stick together, right?”

A nervous smile crept up on your face, anxiously pulling up your Shinigami robes to cover your battered body.

A silhouette was seen at your bedroom door as an “Ahem” was heard. The old fashioned Japanese door slid open, “Could I see you for a moment, X/Y?”

Your stomach knotted up as it was the last person you had wanted to see right now.

The apprehensive look in Hinamori’s eyes made it feel a whole lot worse, as you painfully made your way up, sliding the bedroom door closed behind you.  
  


* * *

  
You were led to what you could only assume was Shinji’s office, as the first thing to come into view past the large gold coloured doors was a wooden coffee table with two loveseats on both sides, and a large brown wooden desk by the back wall.

A cold sweat had formed on the back of your neck, afraid to even speak what was on your mind.

You truly felt like you were being held hostage here.

A churning and icy feeling was welling up inside your belly, unraveling a new kind of fear you have never experienced before.

You were tired of feeling like you had a gun up to your head.

Unsure of where to go, you stood your place not too far from the doors as Shinji made his way behind the wooden desk, closing the curtains.

The filtered rays of sunlight in the now dimmed room brought even more anxiety as you could feel your heart thumping inside your chest.

“Why did you bring me here?”

Shinji now leaned against the front of the wooden desk, speaking to you in a nonchalant kind of manner, “I wanna hear you say it.”

“S-Say what?”

“That’s your Aizen Sousuke’s kid.” The tone he used had a very ‘Don’t-Play-Stupid-With-Me’ feel to it.

“I have told you a million times that I’m not! I’m not! I’m. **NOT**! **I’M.NOT**!”

Hold back your tears, X/Y. Bottle up all the fucked up emotions swirling inside of you right now.

“Ehhh? See, that’s what I hate about you. You got that smart mouth like he does. Walkin’ around here spewing lies, not knowing when to stop. This ain’t nothin’ new to me kid, I know more about your Dad than I care to admit.”

Well … He wasn’t wrong.

You had learned about Aizen’s impressive ability to lie firsthand.

Shinji made slow foot steps towards you, his eyes darkening as his grin grew wider, “What I’d like to do, to that smart mouth.”

Like it had a mind of it’s own, your feet began to slowly drag back until you were stopped in place by the office doors.

A shock of pain ran through your body, as injuries from earlier made itself known.

You have nowhere to hide, X/Y.

“I’m not a cruel man, X/Y. So I won’t touch your body till then.” Shinji reached over, pinching at your bottom lip just as he did in the alley way, “But that smart mouth of yours ….” His words trailing as he exhaled through his lips.

“W-Why? Why are you doing this?” Warm tears were bubbling on your bottom lids.

“Jesus, kid! Did I not make it clear last time?! How about I just show you instead?”

His fingers left your bottom lip as Shinji placed a flat palm atop your head, pushing you down onto your knees.

You watched in what felt like slow motion, as he reached into a pocket of his inner robes, pulling out the side screen of a video camera.

“Now smile for the camera!” He playfully teased.

“What the fuck is the camera for?!”

“Well it’s been a long time since I’ve seen your Dad, so I figured, why not surprise him with a short movie of what I’m about to do to his precious daughter?”

_‘This can’t be happening …’_

Your vision was shaky, looking up to Shinji from your knelt down position with pleading and desperate eyes, hearing the faint whirr of the camera’s tape recording you.

You were unable to hold it in anymore, letting warm tears roll down your cheeks.

“Yeah, more of that! Make it more dramatic for the scene!”

You have never known cruelty like this.

You were caught in the crossfire of whatever fucked up mess Aizen had done 120 years ago.

Why you?

Shinji’s free hand released his cock from it’s clothed prison, as he began to stroke his stiff erection inches above your nose.

“Are you watching, Sousuke?” He spoke into the camera, now gripping your face firmly, closing in the camera closer to your face, “You see her?” Shinji’s tone turning grave, “I’m going to fuck up her life like you did mine.”

Now pulling the camera back into position, his hand grasped to the roots of your hair, “Now, lick.”

Your face was dragged towards his cock as you stuck your tongue out, his hand forcefully guiding you from the base to tip.

“That’s right, all around.” He moaned in satisfaction.

Up and down, and even around the head, his cock was now glistening from your saliva.

You exhaled in relief as his firm clutch on your scalp was released, now stroking gently at your cheek, “Such an obedient girl you have raised, Sousuke.”

His backhand smacking you clean across the face.

“Oops. Sorry, hand slipped.”

Adding salt to the wound as he included an innocent sounding chuckle.

“F-Fuck you, Shinji.”

Your words saturated in hate.

“There goes yer smart mouth again.”

Your eyes flinched in pain, as he pinched at your nose, “Now open wide and let me take care of that smart mouth of yours.”

An entire mouthful of his cock slowly entered, as his hand made it’s way to the back of your head.

The moment there was no more room to give, he had held you there in place, feeling a slight twitch of enjoyment from the warmth of your mouth.

You peered up to him as he had thrown his head back, moaning in delight, but still kept the camera aimed perfectly down towards you.

His hips began to pull back, only to come back thrusting again, and again … And again.

You could make this short and sweet X/Y, and just you know … Bite down real hard.

But you feared the very consequences of that horrid thought.

The slight tickle in your tonsils reminded you to continue playing his games.

You couldn’t afford the risk of being exposed as Aizen Sousuke’s daughter, not just yet. Not when you haven’t figured out where Aizen was being kept prisoner.

How unfortunate that the one person who kept your deep dark secret, was the one person using you as a pawn in his sick plans for revenge.

Just what the fuck did Aizen do to piss him off, all those years ago?

A deep growl formed in Shinji’s chest as you began to feel the head of his cock swell.

“So how about I give your beautiful daughter a Hollow mask of her own? Hmm? Sousuke?”

_‘What … What is he talking about?!’_

Shinji’s hip thrusts increased, supressing any gag reflex you could from his violent blows.

He swiftly pulled out of your mouth, now jerking a spew of sperm all over your face as his moans loudly filled the room.

You struggled to keep one eye open, shielding yourself from this sperm shower upon you.

Every stream of his white creamy mess felt like molten lava on your skin, now flinching as he slapped his cock flat onto your face, “Now, don’t let my artistic abilities be any kind of intimidation here.” He finished with a laugh, now smearing his hot sperm all over with the underside of his dick.

Not a single square inch of face was spared, having your cheeks, nose, eyebrows and forehead coated with his repulsive fluid.

The eerie smile crept back on Shinji’s face, admiring his work on you, “Flawless Hollowfication, wouldn’t you say? Sousuke?”

You griped in pain as you were picked up to your feet with a clutch of your hair, now being thrown belly side down against the large wooden desk.

Your injuries made your cries of pain echo through the entire office.

Your body seized up as Shinji parted at your pussy lips, “And of course, you cannot forget the painful torment behind a perfect Hollowfication.”

An embarrassing moan escaped your lips as a largely pill sized toy entered deep inside of you, now sliding your panties and Shinigami robes back in place, leaving this toy to vibrate deep inside of you.

 _‘He really isn’t thinking of leaving this thing inside of me, is he?!’_ You raced within your mind.

Shinji flipped you over, having you now face him, unfortunately, video camera still in hand.

But something else had caught your eye as he held what looked like a small pink remote in his other hand, “Oh how I’m going to make her suffer Sousuke. Just like how you did to me and the other’s all those nights ago.”

The surface of your skin began to feel hot, slowly losing yourself at this foreign object lodged inside of you.

“Now. Scream for me baby.” The blonde Shinigami sang.

His thumb moved upwards on the pink remote as your fists clenched tightly, your body crumpling over the desk as the vibrations of the toy increased.

Another click was heard, and then another.

Bringing your shaky body down to the floor as you hung your head in shame, supressing any humiliating moans that you hoped to contain.

You need to keep it together, X/Y. You are being filmed, do you not get that?

Keep a strong face, for him.

Don’t let him see you lose yourself to another man’s will.

No matter the torment, you can’t let Aizen see you like this. Not when it wasn’t him bringing you this feeling of euphoria.

Your legs unwillingly began to shake, letting out a sharp moan as another single click was heard from Shinji’s pink remote, trailing with a contented laugh.

“Oh Sousuke, how much fun I’m going to have with her.”


	15. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna lie, I wrote this chapter up in just 1 hour.
> 
> I don't know why, but I had a sudden rush of inspiration after I had posted up my last chapter.
> 
> This chapter is full out smut with you and Shinji.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter!

Pride.

Your pride was surely being tested, struggling to keep a steady composure in the dining room.

Rows and rows of your squad members were seated in this one room, loudly chattering the night away as you all enjoyed a home cooked dinner.

It had felt like there was a spotlight shining over you.

You were just one person in this sea of Shinigami’s, all of them oblivious to what you were going through right now.

“Are you okay? X/Y-kun?” Hinamori called out to you, genuine worry in her eyes as she sat across from you.

Your entire body was feverish, the toy inside your cunt didn’t let out, vibrating away mercilessly.

Four times.

You counted four times that you have cummed.

You rapidly nodded at Hinamori, hoping to reassure her that there truly wasn’t anything wrong.

It was hard to play off when you had sat so stiffly on the dining room’s tatami mats.

You could already tell that Hinamori was willing to accept your answer, but kept eyes glued onto you as if she knew you were lying.

 **“HIRAKO TAICHOU!”** Many of your squad members boasted out.

Your gaze turned to see him entering, as it felt like your stomach had fell out of your ass.

_He showed him._

Before making his way out, Shinji informed you that he was going to hand deliver the video to Aizen himself.

Your mind was now clouded in black, shutting your eyes in anguish, playing in your head how Aizen must have reacted.

Knowing him as well as you did, he wouldn’t openly show his anger.

Probably flashing that arrogant smile of his.

But you knew ….

Deep down inside, the fire that must have been burning inside of him.

‘Don’t you ever dare let me see another man’s touch on your skin. You belong to no one, but me. Do I make myself clear?’ Aizen’s faded words replayed in your head.

It was an upfront betrayal on your part and this feeling would eat away at you until you were able to see him again.

**“AHHHH!”**

The entire dining room went dead silent from your scream, as a flood of red made it’s way to your cheeks.

The toy inside of you had whirred at an even faster speed, making you spill your tea all over the table, as those seated beside you had groaned.

Hinamori was quick to clean up your mess, “Sor-Sorry Lieutenant Hinamori! Let me get this!” You hopelessly pleaded.

Your chest was tightening from this delicious pain.

Your inner goddess practically begging you to end this delirium.

There was only so many times she could cum in one day.

The volume went back to normal in the dining room, finishing off with some weird stares from your squad mates as you hung your head low.

A face from the corner of your eye had caught your attention, looking down to the end of the table seeing Shinji discreetly wave the pink remote back and forth in his hand. His wide grin accompanying him.

Oh how he fucking loved doing this to you.

You had become aware of every single touch in your body.

From the hard lines being pressed into your arms from the low table, to every groove of the tatami mats underneath your legs.

You needed to leave, and leave fast.

“Are you sure you’re okay? X/Y-kun?” Hinamori asked once again.

Sweat was starting to pool underneath and between your breasts, feeling it break through the pores of your face. Nodding like a mad man to Hinamori as you stood up, “Yep! I’m okay! I promise! I just need to … Um. Just need to use the restroom!”  
  


* * *

  
You don’t know why, but you began to run through the halls of the fifth squad’s quarters.

Not even the slightest clue of where you were headed, but you needed to run. Nobody would be here to question you as everyone was in the dining room.

You yelped loudly as a door slid wide open, dragging you inside.

“Burning off your dinner, X/Y?”

You tripped over your own feet, unsure of where you were now. Telling by the size, the single pillow and duvet folded neatly in the corner, you were now in Shinji’s bedroom.

“Pl-Please Hirako Taichou! Take this thing out of me!”

You didn’t care how powerless you sounded right now, you just needed it out of you.

Shinji cocked an eyebrow up at you, not expecting such words to leave your mouth, “Ehhh? So you’re throwin’ orders at me now?”

He knelt down in front of your panting body as he pulled out a long red scarf from his pocket, “Put this on.”

You held the scarf stupidly in an open palm, “What?”

“Your eyes. Cover your eyes.” Shinji turned his head away with an angry look on his face, “Your eyes look too much like your Mother’s. It bugs me.”

You paused for a moment, trying to find reason in his words as you did as you were told, tightly securing the red scarf over your eyes, as your entire world was now filled in black.

A hard shove on your shoulder made you crash backwards, as Shinji made haste to remove your lower clothing, splitting your legs wide open in front of him.

Then you heard it again.

The faint whirring sound of the video camera recording.

“My, my.” Shinji cooed.

What else could he have been expecting? Having this toy left inside of your body for hours?

After losing yourself mindlessly to its power, the wetness had spread all over your inner thighs.

Shinji’s flat palm rested onto your stomach as you were finding trouble in controlling your breathing, almost as if he were telling you to stay calm.

It was painful, not having the ability of sight right now.

We as human’s rely on our eyes so much, that it sends our brains into a panic when such a simple gift is taken away from us.

The video camera’s entirety was rested onto your belly, noting to yourself that Shinji wasn’t trying to make you feel calm, but to steady your gut to hold the camera still.

“I wonder what she tastes like, Sousuke?”

Your entire body shuddered as a slow and heavy lick was grained against your clit.

It came as both a shock and scare for you, forcing your body to jerk suddenly, making the video camera tumble over.

You squeaked loudly as Shinji’s nails dug into your left thigh, “Stay still!” Now returning the video camera back onto your lower belly.

Shinji twirled a single finger around your dripping hole, dragging it up to your clit as he began to rub ever so teasingly.

You pressed your lips into a thin hard line, refusing to give out a moan.

Not when you were being recorded.

Not when Aizen was going to be a witness to it.

“Such devotion your little girl has, Sousuke!” Shinji admired in hilarity.

Your pussy was pulsing.

The burning feeling of having your wet clit being rubbed against to the singing tune of the toy’s ruthless vibration, was sending you into a frenzy.

The inability to not witness what was happening was driving you insane, as you crept a single hand to the blindfold.

“Take that scarf off your eyes, and I will command every single recruit in this squad to fuck you on film.”

The image of that act being done flashed within your mind, returning your arm down to your side.

Aizen would literally lose his shit.

Your entire body went stiff once again as Shinji’s tongue returned to your clit.

Oh how painfully delicious it felt to finally let a moan out.

It’s been long, oh so long since you have been played with, striving to devote your absolute loyalty to Aizen, but this just felt too good.

Shinji wrapped his warm lips over your clit, his tongue flicking away as you couldn’t help but notice something weird.

It wasn’t only soft flesh eating at you, there was something …. Hard?

Was that …

A tongue ring?

The smooth feeling of metal brushing up against your clit was weird.

Different.

But good different? It was hard to tell.

You could probably get a better feel for it if your pussy wasn’t numbed in unadulterated pain from having this toy in you.

But, it was kinda hot. Being eaten out by a man with a tongue ring.

Hey, knock knock X/Y.

You’re not supposed to be enjoying this, remember?

You bit at your bottom lip, furrowing your brow from Shinji’s skilled tongue. The wetness of his saliva and the wetness of your dripping cunt was filling the room with lustful sounds.

Shinji pulled away, leaving your torso to go limp, “Eck. I got your juices all over my chin.” He murmured in a bored tone.

The video camera was lifted off of your belly, freezing up as Shinji climbed on top of you, both his knees were now pinning down your shoulders.

A weak slap of his penis on your lips made you flinch, “Now open up and show your Daddy how good you are at sucking my cock.”

Wait.

X/Y.

Why did you listen the first time? Why did you open your mouth without question?

You could virtually feel Shinji’s smile beaming down on you, as his hand started to smooth out the sides of your hair, “What a good girl. Such a good girl. Sousuke, you must be a proud Father.”

You counted the blindfold over your eyes as a blessing. Realizing it was easier to do what you had to, without that camera pointed at your face.

The strain on your neck to bob back and forth was starting to tire you out, as the blonde haired Shinigami helped you along by pushing the back of your head.

His low growl had made your pussy twitch, stroking away at your ego by how easily you could please him.

Are you just a lost cause at this point, X/Y?

Or were you picturing Aizen Sousuke in your head?

Shinji pulled out, lifting his entire weight off your chest.

You tried your best to listen to where his footsteps were leading him in this darkness, as you felt his hand creep up inside your cunt.

You let out a faint whimper as the toy was finally taken out of you.

But Shinji’s loving hand now roamed around your area, spreading your wetness all around.

“Now. I wonder how she feels. Sousuke.”

“Pl-Please Hirako Taichou. Please don’t.” You gulped. “I – I only belong to him.”

**Shit.**

What have you done, X/Y?

“Ohhh?” The excitement in Shinji’s voice brought on alarm, “And just who exactly is him, X/Y?”

_**‘Fuck.’** _

“I … I um …” You were at a loss of words.

Way to cop yourself out X/Y.

You could feel the video camera floating just inches above your face, “Say it loud and clear for the camera, X/Y. Who you belong to.”

You gulped, licking at your dry parted lips, “Sousuke. Aizen Sousuke.”

A tearful cry had been driven out of you as Shinji rammed his cock deep into your womb, “Wrong. You belong to me now.”

**“N-NO! YOU’RE WRONG!”**

Shinji was barbarous, not even starting out with slow and paced thrusts, fucking hard into you over and over as you could feel the skin on your back painfully tugging at the tatami mats underneath you.

“Well I don’t see Aizen Sousuke anywhere here! Is he the one fucking you right now X/Y?! Is he?!”

 **“STOP! GET OFF OF ME!”** You bellowed tearfully, now flailing your arms in front of you, but you hadn’t got a clue where he was behind this blindfold.

A secured hand clamped around your hip, feeling Shinji’s cock ram deeper and deeper into you, “Tell me when to stop X/Y! Just tell me when to stop!” Shinji grunted roughly.

**“S-ST-S-“**

He couldn’t help but let out a proud snicker, “That’s exactly what I thought! Now tell the camera who you belong to!”

**“NO!”**

Over and over, your cunt was being rammed into.

Ten years.

Ten fucking years it has been since you’ve been pleasured.

You didn’t want it to stop.

But at the same time you did.

No. You definitely didn’t want it to stop. You wanted him to control you, to keep you, to continue doing what he was doing.

You were so far gone that you didn’t care who was fucking you, as long as you were getting fucked real good.

“SAY IT!” Shinji gritted through his teeth.

**“HIRAKO – HIRAKO SHINJI!”**

Pack your bags X/Y.

You will no longer be allowed back into Hueco Mundo.

A satisfied “Ahhh” came out of Shinji’s mouth, as his hand groped firmly at your breast.

His hips now becoming one with yours, your pussy burning from the grinding feeling within.

Oh god, it was now or never. The feeling of frenzy you have been long awaiting for.

“Sh-Shinji! Faster! Faster!”

“Heh. Sousuke. Watch me fuck your daughter into oblivion.”

Your mouth gaped open as you arched your back, your breasts heaving up and down as you were cumming, and cumming hard.

“Ahhh. Sousuke. Your daughter’s pussy is so tight around my dick….” Shinji panted, now giving off his final push, ending his rapid momentum with every slow heave to his pulsating cock.

X/Y. What have you done.

Why are you letting another man other than Aizen fill your insides?

You didn’t have any birth control here.

Are you really okay with carrying the child of another man inside your womb?

 _‘Why. Why is he cumming so much?’_ You grimly thought to yourself.

So much. There was so much sperm. Feeling it’s heavy product slosh inside of you.

He had released so much into you that the moment he pulled out, it was a river stream making leave. Feeling his hot sperm trickle down slowly onto your butt cheeks.

You were done for, X/Y.

Your pride, broken and shattered into a million pieces.

At this point now, you had nothing left to break.


	16. Starvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually already finished the next chapter, but I'm going to let this one sit for a day or so.
> 
> Expect the next chapter this Friday! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Starvation.

“Mmmphhh…”

_‘Where … Where am I?’_

Your body was stiff, sore from lying on this cold hard ground.

You fluttered your eyes open as the first thing to come to your senses was the smell.

This place, smelled familiar.

The fresh but barren smell of the dry desert.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

You jerked your upper body up, **“AIZEN!”**

Your heart was bursting of joy, the smile stretched across your face had looked like you slept with a hanger in your mouth.

You couldn’t believe your eyes, it was him, it was actually him.

You leapt up to your feet, not even second guessing as to how these circumstances came to be, you were just ecstatic to see him in the flesh.

The closer your running footsteps made their way to him, the more you started to pick apart how he looked right now.

Seated in a high rise chair, body bound and covered in these black bands with the exception of his mouth and left eye.

You were going to admit, you kinda liked this kinky look he had going on.

Your steps slowed, processing this new look on him as you were but a meter away from him.

“What … What have they done to you, my love?” You asked horrified.

His smooth smile made your heart skip a beat. Even after ten long years, he still had this effect on you.

“Did you have a good rest, X/Y?”

“Don’t ignore my question, Sousuke.” You dryly snapped.

The corner of his lips twitched from the mention of his first name. He had always hated it when you called him by that name. You were unsure why though.

His smile had calmed, his one eye lovingly looking at you, “Come here, X/Y.” He purred.

It was that effect he had on you, stringing you like a marionette all over again.

Such a simple command made you drag your feet towards him, forgetting about your one question he had blatantly ignored.

You straddled his seated and bound body, unable to believe that you were this close to him again. You were on the verge of tears from just how much you had missed him.

You cupped one hand on his bare cheek as his subtle warmth danced on your fingers, taking your other hand as you played with his chestnut coloured hair that you had missed burrowing your nose into, “Aizen. Is this real? Is this really real?”

“No, X/Y. This is all a dream. You are sleeping safe and sound as we speak.”

You stretched your neck away from him, getting a wider view, “Then. How are you in my dream? Am I just imagining you?”

“Shall I bore you with the long explanation of my abilities to carry out such a task? Or are you really willing to spare these short moments we have before you awake?”

Your face read, ‘Spare me the lecture, Aizen’ as you began to wander your eyes around.

“Las Noches.” You weakly smiled, looking back to him, “I kinda miss this place. Did you choose the setting?”

“I deemed it fitting.”

Your eyes were on his lips the entire time, even if this was just a dream world, kissing him would ease the itch of just tasting him one more time.

You dove in, embracing him in a passionate kiss as you shut your eyes tight, tears of joy fleeing down your face.

The two of you pulled away, keeping your foreheads together as you softly spoke, “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so much Aizen. I love you so God damn much. Words cannot even explain how much my heart hurts, knowing how close, yet far you are from me. I miss waking up to your face next to mine, your smell, your voice, your – Your …”

Words were replaced with an aching moan, as Aizen tilted his head to the side, kissing onto your neck.

Oh my god, how good this felt. To lose yourself to him once again, it was all you had wanted.

What you hungered for.

Your hands slowly crept behind his head, intertwining your fingers to push his lips even harder onto your fragile skin.

You let out a sharp moan as he began to suck on the skin above your collarbone, hips sinking feebly over his lap as you began to lose your fingers in his hair.

He pulled away from you, admiring the work of his hickey on you.

Your loving face slowly tuned into concern as his expression read of anger…And of .. Revulsion.

“Get off of me, X/Y.” He seethed threateningly.

You held your breath, slowly unwrapping yourself from his seated body, standing in front of him with scared eyes, “Wh-What’s going on?”

“Simply put into words X/Y. You absolutely disgust me. Vile, wretched scum whom I no longer have use for. Surely your intuition must have fruited not too far from the tree, unless your hopeless mirrored gullible ways truly do stem from your Mother.”

“S-Scum? U-Use … For?”

Even repeating his words back to him was bitterness on your tongue.

You unconsciously took a step back, as if creating a larger distance from you two would somehow lessen the blow of his words.

“Has he made you forget me? X/Y?” His voice dark, feeling like each syllable was draining a bit of your life force.

Your vision was going shaky, you could hear your heartbeat thumping wildly in your ear drums.

“H-H-He?” You sputtered.

Aizen’s lips curved into a smile, “Hirako Shinji.”

You took a few step towards him, stumbling over your own feet as you pleaded desperately at Aizen’s feet, **“N-NO! NEVER! NEVER AIZEN! NEVER! I – I LOVE YOU! AND ONLY YOU!”**

“Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful.” His gaze looked away from you, “Go back home, X/Y. Live the normal life you were meant to live. And don’t ever show your face in front of me again. If I were not in this humiliating disposition I am in now, I would gladly take your worthless life with my own hands. So from here, I can only wish you nothing but death. Or perhaps, you would lighten my heart and bring it upon yourself? X/Y?”

“W-What … **WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SOUSUKE?!** ”

Your trembling arms folded onto his lap, begging that his words were false.

“Remove your filthy hands off of me, X/Y. Awaken from this depressing dream. Even being here in the form I am now is tiring.”

**No.**

This isn’t real.

This is all a dream.

Just a nightmare.

This isn’t the real Aizen. It was just some imaginary Aizen that your brain made up.

He would never throw you away like this, never.

Never fucking ever.

You felt like your mind was going to snap, letting out a hysteric laugh, “Oh Sousuke, always playing around with me.”

You forced a smile through heavy tears, looking up to him with the cutest face you could muster.

“I’m glad you are able to find comfort in your own laughter, X/Y. Even as much comfort you will be able to find in the arms of your squad Captain.” His one eye lowered it’s gaze to you, “Now rid yourself from my existence. Immediately. X/Y.”  
  


* * *

  
Your body jerked itself up, panting from this horrible nightmare.

The barracks were dead silent; everyone had gone to bed.

You looked behind yourself to see the moonlight still shining down on Seireitei, as you glanced over to your side seeing Hinamori sleeping peacefully.

“M-Mom. Wh-Why is this happening?” You whispered in scorn. “Wh-Why is this happening to me? Why – Why did I fall in love …. ?”

There were so many things you had wanted to talk to Hinamori about.

But you can’t, you just can’t.

You leapt out of your covers, racing your sweaty body to the bathroom.

You tugged down at your pyjamas, as your heart dropped at the reflection looking back to you.

Glistening in all it’s purple and blueish hues, was the raw hickey Aizen had placed upon you.

You bit hard on the inside of your cheeks, having the pain confirm to you that this was real.

It was all real.

“N … N …No … No … No. No. No. No. No … NO.”

You crumpled down to the floor, tangling your hands onto the sides of your head, as high pitched cries had exited from your mouth.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Physically and mentally. It was hard to breathe.

It was so hard to fucking breathe.

You were heaving, as hot tears ran down your face.

He had broken you.

Every single fucking inch of you, was broken.

You stood yourself up from the bathroom floor, as your eyes had gone blank.

 

**..**

**….**

**.**

**….**

Can you still hear my voice, X/Y?

**…**

**.**

X/Y.

**…………..**

Don’t….

……..

Don’t Do …..

**…….**

**.**

 

You strolled out of your bedroom quarters, walking down the halls of the fifth squad barracks, brain dead like some kind of zombie.

You had lost yourself. Gone. Far away and gone.

Your steps froze, opening the large golden coloured doors.

There he sat, just reading a book under a lamp.

“Hmmm? What do you want at this hour X/Y?”

But you didn’t answer.

You didn’t have to fucking answer.

You didn’t have to do anything anymore, really.

He slowly shut his book, carefully watching you with cautioned eyes.

“Oi! X/Y! Are ya sleep walkin’ or something?”

You made your way in front of him, as he now sat up straight from the love seat in his office.

“Ya know, they should really put sleeping disorders on applications before letting you join a squad.” He muttered in a bored tone.

Your movements were slow and robotic, staring back at him with dead empty eyes as you began to unbutton your pyjamas.

One by one the buttons came undone, now revealing your chest to him in all it’s entirety.

“Oh? Am I getting a late night show, X/Y?” He teased with a wide grin.

But the tone of worry was subtly laced in his words.

Your thumbs hooked underneath the band of your silk pyjama pants, pulling them down along with your panties. All your clothes were now piled on the office floors.

“Eh?” Shinji cocked up an eyebrow. Now truly confused of what the hell you were doing.

You straddled on top of him as your knees slowly sank into the love seat, running a tongue over his lips, forcing it to part as you locked him in a kiss.

Shinji ran his hands to your breasts, massaging them gently as his hands were now running down your bare back, getting a good grasp on both your butt cheeks.

No more words needed to be spoken to understand what it was you had wanted.

Your lips never separated from each other, as your hands hurriedly went to undress him.

First came off the white Captain’s coat, and then his Shinigami robes, tossing them to the other side of the room with the act of determination.

This was no laughing matter; the level of lust was building up between you both.

You were two naked bodies, passionately making out as his tongue now slipped into your mouth, running yours freely over his tongue ring. Your pussy twitched, thinking about the last time when he had eaten you out, squealing like a school girl at that foreign object glide across your clit.

Shinji freed one hand off your burning hot skin, readying his erect cock to enter you as you swiped his hand away. Now pinning both his wrists wide by his sides on the back of the couch.

Your darkened eyes watched him with warning, as the smile on his face showed he was enjoying every moment of control you had over him.

A slow grind of your hips was rocking back and forth, purposely using his cock to split your pussy lips open, spreading your warm juices on the underside of his cock.

The two of you began making out again, “Why the sudden change of heart, X/Y?”

Your pussy was now throbbing from having you both teased, continuing your steady grind onto him, “Shut up and fuck me already. Tonight, I am all yours. Hirako Taichou.”

Positioning your butt to stand his erect cock, you slowly entered him as Shinji began to hiss through his teeth.

The slow fill inside your pussy was intoxicating, moaning through your gnashed kiss.

“S-Shinji.” You whimpered.

You wanted to be the one in control, wanted to make this last. You spun your hips into a circle, teasing his still dick inside of you. Drowning yourself in all his fullness inside of you, your mouth practically salivating as you raised your hips up slowly, having your entire lower half come crashing down.

“Oh – Oh god! Shinji! Fuck me!”

Your entire body elevated, wanting to thrust him even deeper into your cunt. His hot lips now cupping over your exposed right nipple, sucking away as it made you scream in sheer passion.

He ripped his wrists out of your grip, covering your mouth with a single hand, “Shut up or you’ll wake up the entire place ya stupid girl!”

Your screams grew even louder now, hiding behind the muzzled safety of Shinji’s hand.

Every thrust of your hips thumped his cock deeper into you, feeling it poke into your womb.

It was now or never, you wanted him and you had wanted him so bad.

Oh so fucking bad.

You knocked your head back, screaming even louder into Shinji’s hand as he used his other arm to support your lower back, keeping you from falling backwards.

He now began to shove his hips into your up and down rhythm, returning his mouth over your breast.

The slight tickle of his tongue ring over your tender nipple was throwing you into a fevered frenzy.

You wanted Shinji to fuck away the pain.

Fuck out all the memories you had of Aizen Sousuke.

Harder and harder.

You wanted to be fucked so hard until it left you into a coma.

That’s what was best right?

He could fuck you until you were profusely bleeding and continue fucking your dead body to rid you of all your pain.

Fuck this pain.

And fuck Aizen.

You were better off dead anyways and you wanted to go out with a bang.

Your hands earnestly searched for Shinji’s, guiding his hands to wrap around your neck, you were going to take it rough tonight, no prisoners.

“Choke me Shinji! Fucking choke me! Treat me like the fucking piece of shit I am!”

You could feel every one of his fingers wrap tightly around your neck, cutting your airways as his teeth tugged painfully at your nipple.

He was like a fucking mind reader.

You wanted to hurt, your numbed body needed to feel more pain to wake up from this fog.

His gripped hands around your throat began to push your entire body even harder into him, was this surge of power over you getting him off too?

A tingle jolted up your spine, feeling the single sweat droplet cascade down the middle of your breasts, licked away by Shinji’s expert tongue.

Closer and closer, you were so close to cumming. The lack of oxygen in part of reaching your high note brought a different kind of euphoria. The inner goddess in you was drowning in this new realm of pleasure.

Your mind and body wrestling with eachother over such basic needs, brought an aching burn low into your belly. The pull and push feeling of having your body confused, brought your mind to new horizons.

“Shin … Ji.” You began to wheeze.

Your body seized, trembling at this mind blowing orgasm you were having.

His hands came free from your neck as he began to burst into you as well, moaning loudly as his dick began to fill your insides.

Your hips slowly dragging up and down, collapsing onto his bare chest accompanying his every sperm twitch with a pelvic motion.

You exasperated a loud sigh, nuzzling your face into his shoulder, feeling thankful for letting you ride him.

“Do I need to ask?” He softly whispered.

“No. Don’t ever.” You took a deep breath in, not wanting to cry in front of him, “Just make me yours.”

You pulled yourself back, having your arms slack around his neck, “Round two?”

Shinji plastered an impish smile, intrigued by your words as he picked you up off of him, “Of course. But, I need to take care of somethin’ first.”

You sat on the couch, watching him in a confused stare as he threw his white Captain’s coat at you, “Cover yer’self up.”

He scooped the bottom half of his Shinigami robes now making his way to the office doors, “How long are ya gonna stand there and listen?” Shinji opened the door wide open, “Momo Hinamori?”


	17. Wayward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said I was going to release this chapter on Friday instead of today. But since I don't know how my weekend is going to go (bleach brave souls anyone?) I'll just post it up today!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and see you in the next one!

Wayward.

One.

Two.

Hell, this was now the sixth time you and Shinji had fucked in one day.

“Why was that Captain’s meeting so fucking long? I’ve been waiting for you all day.”

“Sorry.” Shinji huffed in the middle of your kiss, “I got stuck there longer than anticipated, but I’m retiring tomorrow.”

The two of you were back in his office, both of your hands now making haste to undress eachother as you were straddled on Shinji’s seated body behind his big brown desk.

With every fucking session you two had, the faster the clothes had come off.

Though, you did have to commend Shinji for even having the stamina to have sex this many times in one day. Must be the strength of being a Captain.

You slid your way down, just about to enter his cock into your mouth as he picked you up by your shoulders, “No, I can’t wait any longer.” Now tossing your body onto the desk in front of him, piles of paperwork went flying in every direction.

Shinji split your legs wide open, slathering his stiff cock with his own saliva, though you really didn’t need it, you were wetter than ever.

Your head knocked back over the edge of the desk the moment he had entered you.

Shinji brought your arms to your side, pulling down on your wrists as leverage to pump even harder into your cunt.

You have never experienced passion like this.

It was never like this with Aizen.

The need to just fuck someone anywhere with just the blink of an eye.

Aizen’s sex was more calculated, to be given when he had wanted it, to be done on his own watch, on his own terms.

It was different with Shinji.

You both had wanted eachother and would stop at nothing to be apart.

“Hir-Hirako Taichou!”

Shinji’s grin widened, “Louder!”

**“HIRAKO TAICHOU!”**

Your scream of his name brought Shinji’s cock to flutter excitedly inside of you.

You opened your eyes wide as you were now being picked up off the desk, his cock never leaving your throbbing pussy as he carried you by your legs.

A loud moan left your lips as your back was banged up against the office doors, continuing his relentless fucking into you.

You were always a fan of being fucked standing up, easing Shinji’s upper body strength as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

His cock was now rooted deep inside of you, writhing in hot blinded pleasure of his cock grinding against the upper flesh of your insides.

You loved the way Shinji made you feel during sex.

It wasn’t painful, it wasn’t for his own agenda, it was unfiltered sex between you two.

The way he would cherish your body and make damn sure that you were enjoying it as much as he was, who would have thought he could be so accommodating?

A hard knock through the office doors was felt deep into your lower back, weirdly adding a throb of pleasure to your fucking.

Shinji was quick to cover your mouth with his hand, but his pace had quickened.

_‘Damn you Shinji…’_

He wanted the person behind the door to hear you scream, he was playfully teasing you at this point.

Shinji mustered out a normal sounding voice while continuing to pound into you, “What do ya want?”

A male’s voice could be heard, “Dinner has been served, Taichou!”

Shinji wasn’t satisfied with your muffled cries, he needed to hear a squeak out of you, thrusting harder and faster this time.

“Yeah yeah! I’ll be there!”

“Fuck …. Fuck …. **FUCK FUCK FUCK**!” You screamed in a high pitch moan.

“Uh, everything okay, Hirako Taichou?” The voice on the other side questioned.

Shinji’s smiling face looked at you with approval, now going at a normal pace as your body had gone limp. The torture he had put you through made you cum, now turning you into putty over his body.

“I’m fine! Now go!” Shinji called out.

The man’s footsteps had now gotten further as your Captain turned his gleeful darkened eyes to you, “Couldn’t even keep it down, huh?”

You let out a laugh as you playfully slapped at his shoulder, “You did it on purpose, you jerk!”

Shinji wrapped a warm hand over your right cheek, dragging you in for a kiss. The burning ache in your belly was fired up as he picked up the pace once again, now feeling his legs give out a little as he began to cum deep inside of you.

You dropped your wrapped legs from his waist, using a single right leg to hook his lower half closer to your now flattened body against the door.

One final pump was felt into you as Shinji let out a heaved sigh, trailing his kiss away from your lips as he followed it down onto your shoulder, your fingers now combing through his short blonde hair, “What’s with you today Shinji?”

He nibbled lightly at your bare shoulder, “What do ya mean?”

“You, you’re being so loving lately.”

He brought his face back into your vision, now carrying that uninterested look he usually does, “Eh? I don’t understand the question.”

You let out a giggle, “Nevermind, you idiot. Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

* * *

  
**“EEK!”** You squirmed, spilling your miso soup onto your lap.

Your eyes darted evilly towards Shinji as he had pinched at your butt.

“Huh? What’s gotten into you?” Shinji asked with a bored tone, but you knew deep down inside he was just poking fun at you.

You gripped tightly onto your soup bowl, unable to believe how brazen he could be in front of the entire squad, “Nothing. Nothing. Thought I saw a spider.” Was the lie you made to ease all these eyes off of you.

But there was one pair of eyes that didn’t look too empathetic as the others, slowly shoveling her food as she hid her face behind her rice bowl.

Shinji gave Momo a solid wack across the back, “Hey, you okay? You’re quieter than usual.”

Of course she’s not okay.

She knows about you two and is trying her best to pretend like nothing happened.

Momo rapidly nodded her head, “HUH?! Yeah! I’m okay!” She flashed a fake smile.

Your stomach churned with anxiety. This was going to have to be something you would have to talk to her about.

Heavy footsteps were now heard approaching the dining room area as the doors slid wide open, **“HIRAKO TAICHOU!”** The male Shinigami got down on one knee, the entire dining room went silent.

“What do ya want now?”

“Squad five has been called upon! There is a Hollow attack in the South West district of Rukongai!”

Shinji stretched his arms over his head, standing from his seated position, “Just my luck. Alright! New recruits, come with me!”

Momo jumped to her feet as well, “Hirako Taichou! What about me?”

“Just stay here Vice Captain Hinamori. I’m gonna take these new kids on an excursion.”

Many of the new recruits were now following Shinji out as you could tell that wasn’t the words Hinamori wanted to hear, watching her go back to her meal.

“I’ll see you later!” You called out to her, now following the group.

* * *

  
The roar and blood curdling screams in the distance made your body run cold.

You didn’t know a thing about fighting.

Sure, everyone thought you had graduated straight out of the Shinigami Academy, but in reality, you actually didn’t.

You had no idea how to wield a katana, how to do that weird teleporting thing that Shinigami’s know how to do. Just the other week you learned about something called Kido, what the hell was that?!

You were sure of it.

You were going to die out here.

It was hard enough trying to keep up with the rest of the group as you were all being led by your Captain.

A little relief relaxed your shoulders, seeing the other new recruits looking just as nervous as you were.

Another Shinigami was seen in the distance as your entire group closed the gap, now over hearing what he was saying to Shinji giving off a salute, “Sorry to bother you Hirako Taichou! There have been five confirmed Hollow sightings, four small fry, and one large one.”

Even in times of desperate measures, Shinji still looked totally uninterested, “And the big one is where?”

“Straight ahead, Taichou!”

Shinji turned to the rest of you, “Split up in two groups! I’ll take the big one.” His eyes were dead set on you, “All of you come back alive, ya hear?”

 **“YES SIR!”** You all bellowed, now fleeing in two different directions.

You began to run with your group, there were four of you in total.

You couldn’t help but treasure how hot Shinji was when throwing out orders, it was that ‘Captain’ side to him you had never seen until tonight.

Get yourself together X/Y! You’re about to go fight some weird monster thing and you have zero training!

“I sense it! Just down there!” One of your male squad mates called out.

You all began to follow his lead as bricks and debris was thrown your way, separating your group.

**“AHHHHHH!!”**

Cries from the residents forced you to get your fallen body up, your heart dropped as you had seen one of your squad members knocked out cold beside you, blood oozing down the side of his head.

**“ROOOOARRRRRRR!”**

The booming cry of the Hollow made you race your eyes up, “Th-That’s supposed to be a small fry?!”

The Hollow in front of you was several meters tall, black hole cut dead center of it’s chest accompanied with a face hiding behind a white mask.

You instantly thought of the Arrancars you had encountered back in Hueco Mundo.

 _‘What is their connection…?’_ You thought to yourself.

You scrambled to your feet, quickly throwing your fallen comrade’s arm over your shoulders. You instantly winced at a shooting pain, gritting your teeth as you had twisted your ankle from the explosion.

You were going to power through, you weren’t going to die here.

Where the hell was the rest of your squad members?!

You began dragging the two of you away, he was just dead weight at this point.

He … He’s not dead is he? He can’t be!

“HEY! Wake up! Get it together!”

But you didn’t receive a response, quickly dropping his limp body down as your hands raced to find a pulse on his neck.

The sweat rolled off the side of your face, “He’s … He’s really dead. There’s no way …”

The ground underneath you began to tremor as the large Hollow was now making its way towards you.

You shakily reached for your Zanpakuto, unsheathing its entirety as it reflected brightly underneath the moonlight.

This was the first time you had actually held it.

Yep, this is the end.

Why couldn’t you move? You still have time to run X/Y, why aren’t you running?!

Your entire body was frozen in fear, palms sweating on your Zanpakuto’s handle.

The Hollow stopped, now raising its arm as you watched in what felt like slow motion make its way down towards you.

You quickly shut your eyes, waiting for the worst as the Hollow let out a painful cry.

An arm wrapped around your waist as you were taken upwards into the night sky.

The rush of wind from up here felt soothing on your ice cold sweat, peaking one eye open seeing this small little town of Rukongai getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Speckles of black of where the Hollow stood now fluttered off into the still night sky.

You were now making your way back onto ground, as you were thrown mercilessly onto the damp grass, yelping at the sharp pain through your lower back.

The wind had been knocked out of you as a firm foot was placed dead center onto your chest.

“N-No.” You stuttered in disbelief.

Your eyes watched in dread as this man folded his arms across his bent knee, “Yo. Long time no see.”

“It … It can’t be. What are you doing here …”

The instant panic had danced upon your words.

“Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Ichigo pressed his foot farther into your chest, “Did you miss me, X/Y?”

No, don’t get caught here X/Y. Not by him.

A swift punch to his groin helped you escape from underneath him, stumbling over your own legs as you started to run.

Run X/Y, just fucking run.

The sharp pain of your twisted ankle made itself known, telling yourself that you needed to push through the agony.

It was late, dark and cold. Never have you set foot in this vast town of Rukongai. You just carried yourself to where ever your feet took you.

You looked over your shoulder, there he was running, only a few meters back.

His face read of determination, an eerie smile that fed off your fear. He's gaining on you.

The looming dread forced you to pick up your speed, stealthily turning into a tight alleyway, pressing yourself hard up against the wall in hopes that he didn’t see you.

You held your breath, you couldn’t afford even an inch of movement.

Where …. Where was he? At the rate of speed he was running at, he should have passed you by now.

Your palms had begun to get sweaty. Lungs burning a fiery death from lack of oxygen.

Where were your squad members?

You had so desperately wanted to cry out for Shinji, but such a stupid move would surely give your location away.

The sound of running footsteps were now approaching as you floated your hand over the handle of your Zanpakuto.

He had whizzed right past you.

Relief strung with heavy panting had made your shoulders droop down in triumph. Air, oh sweet air.

You peaked your head out ever so slightly, looking left and right. The coast was clear, but you could still sense his presence.

Just across from you was medium sized building, the door was slightly cracked open. You tip toed your way inside, concluding to yourself that hiding indoors was safer than out.

“Shinji … Where are you …” You whimpered to yourself.

Now crashing down to your knees. It was the first time in a long time where you had feared for your own life.

The feeling of cool steel underneath your chin made your body seize up, the whole world around you crashed down as Ichigo’s devious grin was staring at you in the shadows, using the tip of his Zanpakuto underneath your chin to get you to stand to your feet.

“We have so much to talk about X/Y.”

“Shin .. Ji …” You murmured in a low whisper.

“What?”

Take your stand X/Y. There is the look of death in Ichigo's eyes. Shout it, shout his name at the top of your lungs X/Y.

**“SHHHIIIINNNJIIIIII!!”**


	18. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Friday!
> 
> Enjoy!

Love.

Though your relationship with Ichigo was always a one sided kind of love.

Well, more like lust than love.

Your scream of Shinji’s name made Ichigo’s Zanpakuto hit at the center of your throat with the dangerously pointy tip, choking your words tight in your throat.

Ichigo raised his chin, pleased that you had realized your very life was in his hands.

“This is what I want you to do.”

Ichigo retracted his Zanpakuto, swinging the blade over his shoulders as he now circled around you. His steady footsteps echoing in this small building, wooden crates at piled high at every corner. Concluding that this must be some kind of storage house.

Ichigo’s menacing smile, never left his face.

“First. You are going to strip naked for me. Heh, never in a million years would I thought to see you in a shihakusho.”

Ichigo raised his gaze up to the ceiling, tapping his index finger on this chin, “Second. You will kneel in place and apologize for all the lies you had me believe since we first met.”

He stopped behind you, pushing your hair aside as he inhaled your scent. Both his hands sliding down the sides of your arms. You scrunched your shoulder, feeling the warmth of his breath tickle down your neck.

Knowing how deep in fear you were right now birthed a low chuckle from him.

Ichigo continued his slow circle pace around you, “Third. After you have properly apologized to me, you will then begin to suck me off, for as long as I please.”

Ichigo now stopped his tracks in front of you, a twitch in his brow as you couldn’t help but give out a weak laugh, “Are you serious right now? I was told you were married. With another kid. You sure won’t be getting husband of the year anytime soon, huh, Ichigo?”

“Eh? I didn’t think you kept tabs on me X/Y. Unless you’re trying to say you missed me.”

Your eyebrows flattened out in disbelief, “That’s not really the point I’m trying to get across … So.” You let out an annoyed sigh, “Who’s the unwilling human who’s innocence you have defiled?”

Keep a strong face X/Y. But Ichigo was now making creeping steps closer to you now, don’t let him see you waver.

Ichigo took your chin, digging his fingers deep into your skin as he raised your eyes to his, “You’re pretty mouthy for a girl who’s about to get fucked brain dead. Guess you get your foul attitude from your Father, am I right? Who was he again? Oh that’s right, Aizen Sousuke.”

You gritted your teeth, burning aggressive eyes at him, “You keep his name out of your mouth.” Your frown curved into a mocking grin, “By the way, say hello to the missus. I’m pretty sure she would be more than thrilled to know what you’re doing right now.”

“As much as I appreciate you delaying your inevitable fate X/Y, I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss you.” Your body tensed up as his thumb roamed your mouth, “Watching your beautiful lips suck me off.” His fingers extended, trailing a path downwards from your neck, “Cupping at your luscious breasts.”

A firm grab on your left breast made you slap his arm away, “Get your hands off of me Ichigo. You pervert!”

You were now pulled in close as both his hands grabbed at your ass cheeks, “If I had known earlier that you were Aizen’s daughter, I would’ve destroyed you further until you became unrecognizable.”

You have heard enough, spitting a huge loogie to his face as you shoved him away with both hands, “I told you once. Keep his name out of your mouth.”

Ichigo let out a chuckle, wiping away your spit blob off his face, “Strip, X/Y.”

“I don’t have to do a thing for you.” You firmly pressed.

His Zanpakuto came flashing underneath your chin once again, the pointed tip pressed hard against your throat, “Strip, or I will have you arrested for impersonation. Did you forget who you first belonged to, X/Y?”

You steadied your body, chin held up so high you had to peer down to look at Ichigo, “That’s your tactic? To have me arrested? You’re going to tell on me? You’re nothing but a joke Ichigo.”

“Can I assume that you know not a thing about spiritual pressure, X/Y?”

Your eyes shot wide, your body frozen as it had felt like your own skin begun to constrict over your flesh.

“I – I – I can’t – Can’t breathe.”

What the fuck was going on? Why could you see a faint glowing light surrounding Ichigo? Your head felt like it was going to explode from this pressure, the tips of your fingers had gone numb.

You could no longer hold yourself up, crashing down to your knees as you struggled to keep your head up.

“W-WHAT IS THIS?!”

The choking feeling had suddenly gone away, comparable to a light switch being flicked off, leaving you to pant desperately for air.

“That’s great X/Y, but you’re one step too far.” Ichigo mocked.

His Zanpakuto under your chin forced your weakened body to stand, “Now. Strip.”

Your nervous hands came crawling towards your center, slowly untying at your white bow around your waist. Cloth after cloth came piling at your feet, leaving your sweaty glistening body for all to see in the center of his darkened storage house.

“There’s the beautiful curves I had missed. Now. On your knees and apologize.”

You feared for your very life. It was pissing you off to no end how you were submitting to his words, but you didn’t have a choice. You didn’t want to go through whatever the hell he did to you once more.

His Zanpakuto under your chin acted as a guide as you slowly made your way down.

Your gaze never left his, openly hating him with furrowing eyes as your knees made contact with the cold ground.

“I’m …. I’m sorry Ichigo.” It was like poison on your tongue.

“I’m not convinced.”

You curled your hands into tight fists, they were practically shaking with rage, “I’m sorry for ever lying to you, about everything.”

Your chest relaxed as he had taken his Zanpakuto back. He now walked up towards you, taking his hardened cock out at the same time, as you hesitantly turned your face away.

_‘I can’t fucking believe this …’_

The back of Ichigo’s hand now caressed your cheek, turning your gaze back to him, hesitantly opening your mouth wide.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself X/Y. I want you to lick it all over first.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be X/Y.” Ichigo groaned, waving his cock in front of your face.

“Married life treating you badly? Does your wife not blow you or somethi—“

Ichigo had heard enough of your shit, ramming his dick directly into your hole.

You weren’t even given the time or space to release your gag reflex, as he had both his hands on the back of your head, ramming his hips over and over into you.

Your eyes were burning with fiery tears, your stomach churning as you could feel literal barf rising up your esophagus.

You just couldn’t follow instructions properly, could you X/Y?

“What the hell happened to you in Hueco Mundo X/Y? Why have you become such a disobedient bitch?”

_‘BITCH?! DID HE JUST CALL ME A BITCH?!’_

“What the fuck did Aizen do to you? Learn to obey and act like the brain dead slut you were when I first met you.”

Thrust after thrust, you knew you were going to have an aching throat tomorrow.

You banged your fists over and over on his thighs, begging for this face fucking to stop.

Ichigo pulled out of your mouth, leaving a sticky trail of pre cum and your own saliva string between you both.

“Turn around and put your ass up.”

“No. You specifically said blow job only. I am not letting yo—“

**“ENOUGH!”**

Your face was slammed into the grey concrete, splitting a wide gash over your right temple. Your lower half was forced upwards, letting out a high pitched yelp as a hard left hand slapped across your butt cheeks. The impact was so strong it had echoed throughout the entire storage house.

You bit at your bottom lip to hinder the sounds of your own painful whimpers, but Ichigo didn’t hold back.

“Why are you making it sound like you don’t enjoy it, X/Y?”

“I fucking don’t you psycho!”

Ichigo’s laughter echoed throughout the storage house, “This is great! Orihime would never let me do something like this to her! Oh how I’ve missed you X/Y!” Another wicked spank, “Oh how much I have fucking missed you!”

Slap after slap, your cheeks were burning at this point. Were you being punished for your disobedience?

Without warning Ichigo had entered you.

A flood of nostalgia came rushing through your veins.

This is how it was, how it had always been for years.

The very thought of your past with Ichigo brought tears to your eyes.

Why was your life moving backwards?

A life without Aizen and a life where you were nothing but a mobile sex doll for Ichigo whenever he pleased? A life where you were unable to _feel_ such basic emotions.

Almost like you were on the brink of death, your entire life came flashing right before your eyes. Your first date with Ichigo, the many sex adventures you had been through, the news of your pregnancy, the moving in with his family and then the very night you had been swept away from the real world, never to return again.

And that’s when you met _him_.

“Ahhh! I have missed this so much X/Y!” Ichigo jeered, familiarized thrusts pounding hard into you. “Beg for it X/Y! Beg for my forgiveness!”

“S-Stop Ichigo.” You chocked through heavy tears, “Please stop.”

What happened to your tough guy act X/Y? Why are you reverting back to your old self? Weak, defenseless you?

“Shut up, bitch.”

Ichigo’s tangled fingers in your hair raised your head up a total of three times, meeting face to face with the unforgiving ground once again.

You could have blacked out, but his hard shoves into your cunt was keeping you awake.

Your ears were ringing from this head trauma, getting a trickle of your own blood seeping into your vision.

Your back was forced to arch uncomfortably, the hairs on your head being used as leverage to be held up.

Ichigo’s pounding grind inside your flesh was angled even deeper in this position, your flat palms on the ground tremoring with fright. Never had you thought you would fall victim to Kurosaki Ichigo all over again.

Your eyes looked up to the glass paned windows above the entrance doors, pleading within to the moon’s crescent glare for a hero to come save you.

This unforgiving act of sex was all too familiar and it made your body run cold. His moans, the way his hands always loved to roam around your body when he fucked you, the feel of his cock tearing your insides, even the slow final pumps he did when he finished inside of you.

It was like a dick filled adventure down memory lane.

“Sorry, X/Y.” Ichigo moaned, patting your butt cheeks, “Looks like we’ll be having another kid. Didn’t mean to make a mess inside of you.”

The moment Ichigo pulled out, it had shocked you at the amount of sperm he had unloaded inside of you. Your shaking legs being comforted in the warmth of his cum dripping down your inner thighs.

You had let him win.

“Hahhh. And here I thought you were a good guy this whole time, Kurosaki Ichigo.” A voice now called out in the distance.

Ichigo got himself back onto his feet, cleaning himself up as he let out a chuckle, “Sorry Shinji, didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

_‘They … Know eachother?’_

Shinji made his way to your naked body, draping you over with his white Captain coat, “Look at her Ichigo. What have you done?”

“Am I missing something here? Since when do you care what I do to the daughter of the man who used you for his own personal experiments?” Ichigo quipped with annoyance.

Your frail used up body was picked up into Shinji’s arms, blanketing you tightly in his Captain coat, now headed towards the exit doors, “That is none of your concern, Ichigo.” Shinji stopped in his steps, looking at orange haired Shinigami over his shoulder, “If I ever see you near X/Y again, I swear to you, I won’t hold back.” Shinji’s tone lightened, returning to his usual grinning face, “Oh. And you have a visitor by the way.”

The very moment Shinji ended his sentence, the glass window above the entrance had shattered, **“KUROSAKI ICHIGOOOO!!”** A familiar booming voice growled.

Grimmjow leaping through the shattered glass, lunging directly towards Ichigo. What happened after that, you don’t know. Being carried back to Squad Five’s quarters in the comfort of your Captain’s arms.  
  


* * *

  
“Hirako Shinji was not sufficient enough for you, X/Y?” Aizen hissed through his teeth.

This was a dream, you knew it had to be a dream.

You were face to face with Aizen, bouncing up and down on his dick. Your hands tied high above your head as Aizen held both your legs in his arms, pushing further and further into you. His raging anger could be felt with each rhythmic thrust.

Your breasts bouncing up and down, the sweat trickling down your naked back.

You were unsure if you should be enjoying this right now. Flashbacks of your last dream involving Aizen nearly landed you into a mental breakdown.

Even having half his face covered with these black straps, you could see how absolutely pissed off he was with you. Just his one exposed eye but you knew that furious look way too well.

You couldn’t even place this setting into words as it was completely unfamiliar. It looked like some old dingy basement to be honest, mirroring the same grey aesthetic as Las Noches.

Aizen brought his mouth over to your left shoulder, biting hard into your flesh, “Answer me X/Y!”

Your arms were numbed being tied above you, squinching your eyes achingly into these not so loving pumps from Aizen, “N-No! Real ... You're not real!”

Aizen shifted his hands to your lower back, using his thrusts as a weapon against you, “That’s not answering my question, X/Y.”

“I’m – I’m sorry Daddy, please. Please stop!” You shook your head violently, “I didn’t want Ichigo to do that to me. I’m sorry Daddy! Pl-Please forgive me!”

Aizen wasn’t making it easier to answer him when he was fucking you so hard like this.

“You have crossed far beyond the line of forgiveness, Princess.”  
  


* * *

  
**“I’M SORRY!”**

Huh? Where were you?

“Jeez X/Y. You tryin’ to send me to an early grave or somethin’?” Shinji called out.

You quickly got a grasp of the situation, realising you were in Shinji’s personal bedroom. It was larger than most of the bedrooms in all of Squad Five’s barracks, and a little barren for some reason. The only thing aside from comforters and a pillow was an old record player in the corner and a few books on a shelf.

Shinji slammed his book shut, returning it up to the shelf.

“Aizen! Was Aizen here?!”

Shinji returned your gaze with a ‘What the hell are you talking about’ kind of look, “Aizen? You mean the guy who’s locked up and hasn’t seen the light of day in the last ten years Aizen?”

You scrunched at the duvet on your lap, letting out a nervous giggle, “Ah hah. Sorry. Just had a crazy dream.”

Shinji sat cross legged beside you, reaching out to push your hair off your sweaty forehead as you flinched away.

“Hmm?”

“I’m – I’m sorry. I just … Don’t want to be touched right now.”

Your request had fallen on deaf ears as Shinji ripped the duvet off your body, hauling your entire body into his arms, cradling you like a small child.

He brought you in closer to him, squishing his cheek on the top of your head.

“Sorry, X/Y.” Shinji huffed. “Sorry I couldn’t come to your rescue sooner. Please, let’s just stay like this a little longer.”

You were taken aback, peering up to him with confusion, “What are you talking about? It’s not your fault that happened, Shinji.”

Not a word of reply, as you both sat there in silence.

Shinji started to move back and forth, gently rocking you in his arms. You nuzzled your head into his chest, circling slow fingers over his heart. You inhaled deeply, saturating yourself with his scent.

You felt safe, warm, protected.

“I will never let him do that to you again, ya hear me, X/Y?”

“What are you rambling on about, old man?” You playfully teased.

“Tch. Can’t even have a moment with you huh?”

You let out a giggle, patting your hand lightly against his chest, “I’m joking! I’m joking! Go on, you were saying.”

Shinji suddenly released both his arms by his sides, leaving you to flop flat over his lap, “Forget it. Ain’t no use gettin’ through to you.”

Shinji began to pull away as if he were about to get up as you raced your hands, grabbing at his black Shinigami robes. You pulled him in a little too strongly tumbling backwards, now having him float above you, faces just a few centimeters apart.

The mood instantly changed, losing yourselves in eachother’s eyes.

“Shin..ji…”

What was this feeling? This weird, warm, tingly feeling that you have never felt before.

The deeper you looked into his eyes, the more nervous but happy you felt. You were unable to comprehend it.

Your eyes traced down to his lips as all you wanted was to be smothered by him.

Your lips tangled, but now he tasted sweet. Oh so sweet to you.

This kiss was different, something completely new to you. There wasn’t the feeling of lust behind it, no fear of being taken advantage of. This kiss felt promising, like a final stamp of approval that you both could take this world head on, as long as you had eachother.

Is this what feelings of love felt like?

Shinji slowly pulled back, both of you smiling like idiots to each other.

“I mean it, X/Y. I will stop at nothing. Just to know you are safe, here, with me. I will never ever let something happen to you again.”

You bit at your bottom lip, you couldn’t help but smile like some goofy idiot right now. You were ecstatic, the warm hug around your heart just couldn’t be explained in words.

“What? No sarcastic comment?” Shinji poked.

You burned the image of his face into your head. You didn’t want to forget it, feeling like you would lose a part of yourself if you did. His bright short cropped blonde hair, his thinned out eyes that could either be read as sarcastic quip coming your way or a loving face, even remembering the way his tongue ring felt on your own when you kiss him.

Nothing. Not a bit of it you wanted to forget.

Your hands clutching tighter over his robes, pulling him in closer to you, “This time, it’s not so funny.”

Love. It works in mysterious ways.  
  


* * *

  
“Go already, everyone is looking for you!”

“They can wait.”

A week had passed since that dreadful night with Ichigo.

But you had been so saturated in this little love bubble with Shinji, that one night had become one big blur.

Were you two official? Most likely, it sure felt like it.

It’s not like you had ‘Property of Aizen Sousuke’ tattooed on your skin.

Call this moving on.

The two of you had just come back from your walk around Seireitei, soaking in this deliciously warm sunny weather. You both had snuck off behind Squad Five’s barracks, Shinji’s arms wrapped possessively around your waist as your back had been pinned against a tree.

Small cute kisses were being planted around your face as you couldn’t help but giggle like a little school girl.

“Come on Shinji! You have to go! Did you forget you’re the Captain of this squad? You kinda run things here!”

His mini love pecks didn’t stop, pulling back your Shinigami robes off your shoulder as he led his kisses down your neck, “Then let the place go up in flames.”

“Hirako Taichou! Hirako Taichou! Are you around here?! Hirako Taichou!” A male’s voice called out in the distance.

“See? Come onnnn.” Your words were practically slurring from being smothered by him, “Go already. We can’t afford to be caught like this.”

Shinji growled, taking a few steps back away from you as the source of the voice now came into the picture, “Ah! Hirako Taichou! There you are! Please Taichou, we have an emergency!”

Shinji turned his head to him as if it pained him, “What does that have to do with me? Where’s the Vice Captain?”

The subordinate bowed apologetically, “Today is her day off, Taichou!”

Shinji’s shoulders drooped in defeat, “Hahhhhh. Not a moment of peace around here.” Now following the male Shinigami back to the quarters. But not before looking over his shoulder, giving you a smiling wink.

You discreetly waved goodbye, slumping back into the tree trunk.

The wide smile on your face couldn’t be helped, peering up at the bright blue sky above you as you took shelter in the tree’s shade.

A rustle in the leaves caught your attention from the corner of your eye, seeing a face looking back to you as you shrieked.

**“Y-YORI?!”**

Getting a grip of the sudden surprise, you gritted to yourself how cursed your life must be, as your son was the spitting image of Aizen, just younger.

“So. Seems like you have lost sight of our mission here, huh Mom?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it!
> 
> I don't know why, but there's something about this chapter I just didn't like. I can't explain it, like I couldn't get in the groove of things when writing this one. This is just me rambling on, but I did get worried it would show in my writing.
> 
> Oh well, can't be helped right? We all get chapters we write we're not 100% cool with.
> 
> Anyways, I'm actually already finished the next chapter, and it's a little dark and a bit twisted. So think of this as a heads up! See you next time! <3


	19. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. There were times where literally I had to cover my own face with my hands and ask, "Oh man, do I really want to write that?"
> 
> You'll see what I'm talking about when you get there.
> 
> On a side note, it's Thanksgiving up here in Canada (happy thanksgiving my fellow canadians!) so I might be able to get a new chapter out by this Monday!
> 
> Enjoy everyone, and as always, thank you guys all for the support!

Regret.

Yori leapt down from the branches, planting his forearm above your head as you shrunk yourself lower, pushing farther back into the tree trunk.

“How’s this, Mom? I got a real good view of the two of you playing tonsil hockey from up there.”

You fucking hated how much he looked like Aizen.

Pissing you off even more to how much he was crossing the line, by having his face so fucking close to yours.

“What do you want, Yori?” You spat.

“I came to check in on you.” You held your breath as his lips inched closer, whispering into your ear, “I didn’t expect to find out you were sleeping with your own Captain. Now, how would Dad feel about that?”

You slithered away from under Yori’s arm, walking behind him as he turned to face you.

You wanted to slap that fucking smug grin off his face.

“Your ‘Father’ and I are no longer together. And it is also none of your concern who I associate myself with. Can’t you just be a normal kid and pretend like you don’t care what your parents do?”

Yori dragged a hand through his brown hair, folding his arms across his chest, “But I’m not like normal kids. I’m a product of incest. And also birthed into this world in a very, very weird way.”

He couldn’t be more wrong. This is exactly the kind of punk ass attitude you would expect from your own teenage son.

“What do you mean birthed in a weird way? I don’t even remember conceiving you.”

“That’s because you didn’t. Dad did.”

You had imagined a literal loading bar above your head, crashing into an unexpected error from what he had just said.

“Uh. What?” You flatly toned.

“I was pulled out of you when Dad took your soul. Then something about that Hogyoku thing speeding up my birthing process.” Yori pushed the hair away from the left side of his face, exposing his missing eye, “Hence, why I’m a little incomplete.”

Yori sighed in defeat, styling his hair back as he began to make his way towards you, “Or something to that extent. Dad rambles on a lot.”

Yori’s eyes began scanning you up and down, circling a slow pace around you, “I don’t even know what Dad sees in you to be honest.”

“A little rude and inappropriate don’t you think?” You gritted through your teeth.

“You’re just so plain and not a woman I would see him getting with. Especially his own Daughter.”

Yori paused in front of you, his smile reading of mocking delight. You flinched away but couldn’t escape his hand fast enough as he took strands of your hair, letting it cascade through his fingers. He then unexpectedly wrapped his hand behind your neck, pulling you in for a kiss, now tearing you away.

You spat, violently rubbing at your lips with your robes, **“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!”**

Yori licked deviously at his lips, “Oh sorry. I thought it was tradition to keep it all in the family.”

Oh god, you were going to be sick.

Were your life choices really that sick and twisted?

Fuck yes they were.

“Ah! There you are X/Y-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to –“

Yori and you turned to the source of the voice, feeling an aching churn in your stomach as it was Hinamori standing there with a picnic basket in hand.

Her eyes were glued onto Yori, looking like she had seen a ghost, “A-A-Aizen … Taichou?”

Yori looked irritated, “Eh? Do I know you?”

 _‘Yeah, she’s your grandmother …’_ You thought inwardly in defeat.

You quickly started to push Yori from behind, leading him out, “Ah! Sorry Lieutenant Hinamori! He was just visiting from another squad! He’ll be on his way now!”

You had practically thrown Yori off your Squad’s grounds, now at the front gates.

He began dusting himself off, “Meet me tonight. Just behind here is a hill with a single tree. I’ll be waiting.”  
  


* * *

  
 _‘This had better be important. I skipped dinner for this…’_ You grumbled to yourself, practically stomping your feet up this too steep a hill. _‘It wasn’t easy trying to sneak away from Shinji either…’_

You looked up, feeling a chill down your spine as the leaves on the shadowed tree had begun to dance from the gentle night breeze.

Just as he said, he was there, waiting.

“Alright, I’m here. Now what?” You announced in a dull manner.

Yori plucked himself off the tree, standing his ground with his usual cocky grin, “Heh. Didn’t think you would actually come.”

“I knew if I didn’t I wouldn’t hear the last of it from you.” You wrapped your arms around yourself, shivering at this too cold a night, “So spit it out. What did you want to talk about?”

“I can get Dad out.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, “Yeah, sorry. But I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to continue living my life here. I like where things are going. So if you’ll excuse me …” Your sentence trailed as you turned to make your leave.

“It’s your Captain isn’t it? That weirdo with the blonde hair.” Yori called out to you.

You spun around, a little annoyed that you had to explain yourself, “Yes! It’s him! Now like I said, stay out of my business! Aizen Sousuke? He is dead to me.”

Yori’s shunpo directly in front of your face made your heart skip a beat, “Is that so? Than shall I help you remember him at the wake?”

Your vision was unsteady, the malice shadowing on Yori’s face had looked too much like Aizen. The real Aizen. You quickly spun around, racing your way out of there.

As if you could really get away, having Yori instantly appear in front of you again, a firm shove on the center of your chest forced you to fall flat on your butt.

Your eyes raced up to him, scampering your feet as quickly as you could backwards, but it was no use as Yori had thrown himself on top of you.

Your senses had heightened. The smell of the damp grass below you, even feeling the grass’ sharp blades poke at your bare hands. The dryness in your throat made you creak out an almost inaudible whimper as your sharpened vision of Yori convinced you that your eyes were playing tricks on you.

He just looked too much like Aizen.

Yori began to comb his fingers through your long chestnut coloured hair, “Come on Mother. You’re making my mission here a lot harder than it has to be. I never would have guessed you would fall in love with another man here. If that was the case, I would have come to Soul Society all on my own.”

Yori’s hands wrapped securely around your throat, panicking as his thumbs came crushing down onto your wind pipe, “Such a shame Shinji will have to find your dead body lying all alone here.”

You furiously began to kick your legs up and down, using your own hands to desperately release his around you, **“Y-Y-YORI! S-STOP!”**

“You have two options to choose from Mom.” His thumbs now at a concentrated force on your wind pipe, “You can choose to die an honourable death here, where your body will most likely be found by morning. Or I can help you remember what Dad used to mean to you.”

Yori purposely lightened his grip, awaiting an answer from you, **“R-R-REMEMBER! I’LL REMEMBER!”**

His hands immediately made its release as you began to gasp for air, “Good. I’m glad you chose the latter.”

The sinister tone in Yori’s voice was accompanied with a solid rip down the center of your robes, your perky breast’s nipples at a sudden hardened state from the cool wind.

Yori’s face hovering above you with a wide grin, your mind was in too much of a shock to move.

Over and over you kept telling yourself to run, but … The feeling of crippling fear felt like a huge weight on top of your body.

“Now. Tell me how Dad used to make love to you.”

Sick.

Oh god this was so fucking sick.

Yori’s hands slithered up to the top of your head, forcing you to heed your chin up to the night sky as he tugged closely to the roots of your hair.

Your open neck became exposed to his lips, “Would he kiss you here?”

A shiver went down your spine from his warm lips planted onto you.

“Or here? How about here?”

Every single curvature of your neck was being smothered in slow kisses from your own Son, now trailing his hot lips above your collarbone.

“Y-Yori. This … This is wrong. Please…”

Yori Aizen couldn’t help but give out a giggle at your plea, “This was all of your own choosing, Mother.” His kisses made a path to the centered hollow of your chest, “Are you that much of a foolish being? Getting yourself trapped in situations without thinking clearly of the consequences that might occur? Is that how I was conceived, Mom?”

Yori’s lips brushed on your tender left breast, snuffing even more kisses, spending a little more time on your erect nipples as he moved on over to the right breast.

His single hand released from your scalp, gliding on every curve of your body as he began to unravel the clothing on your lower body.

Off it came as he began a slow tickling pattern with his finger over your panties.

This whole exchange made you nauseous. To even think how close yet different Yori’s foreplay was with Sousuke’s. The slow build up, the painful teasing, Yori had it all. Though Yori liked to take his time a lot longer than his Father, drowning himself in all this control he had over you.

A slow whirling tongue was now roaming around your nipple, cupped in the warmth of his mouth. He reached over for your left hand, grabbing it by the wrist as he stuffed it down your own panties.

“Show me how much you want me, Mom.” He purred.

He dragged your hand back out, letting your neck slack back into place as he gripped excitedly with two hands over your left wrist. His eyes full of admiration to the slick shiny wetness on your fingertips, shining ever so brightly under the full moon.

Your chest seized up as he began to devour each finger, one at a time, acting as if your own juices was the most delicious lollipop he has ever had.

What in the world was happening…?

“I’m a little jealous of Dad now. Having you all to himself like this.”

He had finished off the last finger, dragging his long tongue to the very tip, “Oh, you taste so sweet.”

Yori was creepy, eerie in his own weird way. You had felt like you were strung about, laying helplessly in the middle his well sewn web. Dangling your very life and freedom in front of you before lunging in for the kill.

“Enough of this. I want to know what it feels like inside of you.”

Every single syllable on his sentence fell on your ears like a sharp dagger, unable to grasp the reality that you were about to engage in intercourse with your own flesh and blood.

Though, isn’t that what Aizen Sousuke was to you too?

No. This time …. This time it was more dark and morbid.

The unforgiveable sin.

Your panties came off as Yori climbed on top of you, pinning both your wrists by the sides of your head, sinking them deeper into the grass’ soil.

He began a back and forth motion, using your own wetness to glide his stiff cock effortlessly above your clit.

“Yori – Yori please. We don’t have to do this.” You plead in a low voice.

“Now now, how else will I make you remember what Aizen Sousuke meant to you?”

Your jaw tightened, shutting your eyes tight as Yori slowly made his way inside of you.

Big.

He was really big.

It hurt.

Each crawling centimeter was slowly being inserted, even the well amounted wetness you have produced wasn’t enough to ease the pain.

Yori froze, letting out a pant as he couldn’t push into you further.

Then it hit you.

Dear God … Was your own Son losing his virginity to you?

It really was all in the family.

Yori’s hips began to pull back. The sheer size of his cock had created a vacuum seal around him, now easing back inside a little quicker now, “Now I know why Dad kept you around. Tell me Mother, am I pleasing you just as well as Dad?”

“Pl-Please, don’t talk.” You nearly chocked on your words, “Just be done with this.”

Yori did as he was told, continuing each thrust at a steady rising pace. Big, he was just too big for you.

You were so torn. You didn’t want to enjoy this, you shouldn’t enjoy this, but your body was begging for more.

Faster.

Harder.

Why was your own flesh betraying you? This wasn’t right. Even someone as twisted as you, knew this wasn’t right. You shouldn’t be having sex with your own Son, you made him!

Though … You shouldn’t be having sex with your own Father as well.

No! This was different! He was a product made from both you and Aizen!

Fuck … This was so wrong.

“Is this good enough Mom? Huh? Do you see me as a man now?” He panted through every thrust, “Or am I fucking you better than Dad ever did?”

“Y-Yori please! You’re hurting me!” You griped, his momentum picking up, feeling him push far into your womb.

“F-Fuck Mom! You feel too good! I’m about to … I’m about to …”

 **“YORI DON’T!”** You shrieked, struggling to wiggle away from underneath him.

He pulled his head back, still pushing over and over into you as he couldn’t help but laugh, “Inside or out?”

**“OUT YOU DUMBASS! OUT!”**

Yori’s grasp around your wrists tightened, pinning them even farther into the ground, “Inside it is then. Don’t try to hide it Mom, your body wants my sperm.” He nuzzled his head back into your shoulder, “It’s not like you can get away anyways.” He finished off with an insulting tone.

**“YORI DON’T YOU DARE! DON’T YOU D-“**

Your eyes shot wide in paralyzed awe.

His cock was shooting deep inside your womb.

Each fiery spurt of cum was felt inside of you.

He did it. He actually did it.

This fucking asshole actually did it.  
  


* * *

  
Keep on a strong face, you’re almost to your bedroom.

Stop looking down X/Y. I know you want to cry, but you can’t see where you’re going if you keep looking down. You’re not making it a whole lot better by continuing to have your breasts exposed the way it is now.

You bumped head first into something or someone, but the tears were now rolling down your face that you just didn’t care. You just wanted to go back to your bedroom.

Two hands grabbed at the side of your arms as you were stopped in place, **“X/Y! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!”**

Your blubbering face looked up to Shinji as you stood in front of him, broken, torn and half naked, “I-I-I. I JUST WENT OUTSIDE AND – AND –“

Shinji pulled you in close, allowing you to weep freely into his chest as he began to pat you gently on the back of the head, “Shhhh. Shhhh. I’m here.”

Shinji’s protective arm wrapped around your shoulders, bringing you in close to him, “Come. Let’s go.”

Your feet followed wherever he led, hiding your face deep into your hands.

The sound of a sliding door was heard as you were motioned inside, Shinji’s hands now laying you into a seated position on the tatami mats.

He was crouched down in front of you, taking both your hands into his, “Please stop crying and tell me what happened, X/Y.”

You shook your head back and forth. You just weren’t ready to talk about it yet.

You didn’t want to push Shinji away and deep down you knew he just wanted to be that big blanket of comfort for you, but you can’t. You just weren’t ready.

All you needed was a warm bath and head straight to bed.

You had been so far gone into your own mournful world that you hadn’t even noticed your wrists were now tightly bound into each other.

The moment you had wanted to bring your hand to your face to wipe away your tears, that’s when you felt rope digging into your skin.

You looked forward towards Shinji through misty eyes, “Shin … Ji? What is this for?”

The blonde haired Shinigami let out a heavy sigh, standing up to his feet, “Sorry, X/Y. Looks like your day is about to get a whole lot worse.”

Shinji reached into his pocket, pulling out the one thing you had hoped to never see again. His video camera. “You have bad luck, X/Y.”

The sweat on your back felt icy cold, hearing a multitude of snickers from behind you.

You began to slowly turn your head back, heart racing as all the males of Squad Five now stood behind you.

Naked and erect.


	20. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already 9:30pm where I am now, and I had wanted to push this chapter out 12 hours ago haha 
> 
> But anywho, I didn't expect my Thanksgiving weekend to be as eventful as it was, so this chapter is roughly edited. If you see any spelling mistakes just let me know and I'll fix it right away!
> 
> Also uh ... This chapter is just as twisted as the previous one, so a bit of a warning.
> 
> Thanks everyone for tuning in once again!

Defeat.

There was no turning back from this.

Every single choice you had made, played like a highlight reel in your head.

Things you could have changed, words you would’ve loved to take back, smiles to those who weren’t worthy of receiving them.

You had been defeated.

Though, you didn’t know you were playing a game in the first place.

The one time you had truly opened your heart to someone and crushed it with a single hand.

Hirako Shinji. Has beaten you.

You were now in the loser’s den, torn and awaiting your punishment.

Outward tears were no more, you were all cried out before even coming here. The only way left to cry was from the inside.

Your weary eyes looked up to Shinji, who was smiling behind the video camera.

“W-Why….Shinji. I … Trusted you. I was falling in … Falling in …” Even saying it was difficult.

Shinji let out a snicker, crouching down in front of you as he pinched at your cheek, “So irritating.” He pinched harder, “I hate it when you act so cute like this.”

Shinji got back up to his feet, giving a head nod to the men behind you.

Your entire body was being dragged backwards, but you gave no fight.

You have given up.

Your body was now being put in position as Shinji continued, “You have so much to learn X/Y. So young and so naïve, you made it too easy. I guess I should be thanking your Mother though, seeing as you have been gifted her too open and trusting personality.” Shinji rolled his eyes muttering, “What a nightmare it would have been if you had gotten your Father’s personality though.”

Shinji walked closer, making sure to steady the video camera as you were placed on top of a laid man, who was now slowly entering you. But you couldn’t feel it.

You were dead inside.

Other’s hovered around, stroking themselves as they awaited their turn.

“Did you forget what I had told you when you first came to this squad, X/Y? I l _oathe_ Aizen Sousuke. I have said it from the start, you were just a tool for my revenge.” Shinji tilted his head to the side with a sly smile, “So if you think about it, this is all your fault.”

Firm hands from underneath your back thighs were lifting you up and down on this man’s cock. You hung your head, “So … Everything you did, everything you said … Was a lie? You never actually … Cared?”

Shinji giggled, pinching at your cheek again, looking as if he were to explode from your ‘Cute’ behaviour, “Me? Mixing blood with an _‘Aizen’_? You’ve gotta be kidding me X/Y. Let’s just say these web of lies I made was just another way of gettin’ your Father back for what he did. Aizen Sousuke is a master manipulator, even you must know that.”

You did know that.

The male Shinigami underneath you had finished, now being replaced with another male.

This was how your whole night was going to be, wasn’t it?

Man after man, unloading into you.

You raised defiant eyes up to Shinji, warm tears bubbling beneath the surface, “I – I can’t believe I actually fell for you!” You began to sadly whimper, “How – How could you?!”

Shinji looked the least interested in what you had to say, walking over to the other side of the room now dragging a wooden chair, as he sat comfortably on it in front of you, steadying up the camera.

“Do your worst, men. I want her to be so unrecognizable that even her own Father couldn’t pick her out of a line up.” Shinji grimaced.

The horror of your situation now came to light, losing Shinji out of sight as a wall of naked men came circling around.

You were thrown into a doggy style position as the male underneath you continued his pounding, another male entered through your backdoor but your pained scream was muffled as your mouth had been filled.

Spurts of hot sperm showered your back, even some on your face.

Never had you hated sex so much in your life.

You had lost count of how many men finished themselves off inside of you.

The feeling of sperm inside your cunt and ass felt weird and grotesque. You could actually feel it sloshing around in there.

This was the consequence of your bad judgement.

You were being roughly pounded in every hole, all their snickers and perverted touchy hands made you want to die.

Shinji had blatantly told you from the start that he was seeking revenge on Aizen. He was right. You had made it too easy for him.

The bitter taste of bleach and chlorine had become muted on your taste buds, roughly swallowing every drop of sperm. It became too much that it was now rolling down the corners of your mouth.

Large patches of sperm on your skin had hardened and cracked, not even a proper bath could wash away this shame.

“Let me get a good shot of her boys!” Shinji hollered from his chair.

An opening was made through his flesh wall of men as Shinji came closer, zooming in the video camera as you were straddled on top of another unknown gentleman, being fucked in a reverse cow girl position.

Naked bodies were on both sides of you, slapping their throbbing cocks on your breasts, some squeezing in through the cracks to douse your body in their cum.

Shinji grabbed under your chin, panning the video camera from your face to the waterfall of white sticky gooeyness plastered everywhere on your skin, “Ahhh. What a piece of art, wouldn’t you say, Sousuke? Look at your little girl, used and abused like this. Makes me want in on some of the action too.”

Shinji filmed his lower half unsheathing his cock, “Be a good girl and open wide for me won’t cha?”

The look in your eyes was dead.

Like your soul had left your body.

You slacked your mouth open as Shinji was petting the side of your head, steadily entering your warm mouth.

The grin on his face had widened, shadowed in dangerous intent.

“I hope this makes you regret what you did to us, all those years ago Sousuke. This is your punishment.”

All of a sudden the door had slid wide open, creating a booming sound to echo throughout the room, even knocking you out of your daze.

**“STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!”**

Shinji looked over his shoulder with boredom, still continuing to thrust his cock in your mouth, “What do ya want Hinamori?”

 **“WHAT DO I WANT?! I WANT THIS TO STOP! STOP THIS! I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS TO HER ANY LONGER!”** Hinamori screamed at the top of her lungs, now marching up beside Shinji as she ripped him out of you, **“I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER ANY LONGER!”**

The entire room had gone stark quiet, even your heart dropped at those very words.

Has she known who you were all this time?

Whispers of disbelief now buzzed about as Hinamori’s chest was heaving from sheer rage towards her Captain.

“So you knew, huh?” Shinji wondered.

Momo had no interest in even explaining herself as she dragged you off the male Shinigami’s lap, feeling his cock pop right out of you. She gripped your wrist tightly, giving a quick bow to Shinji, “Consider this my resignation, Hirako Taichou.”

Hinamori took only two steps as Shinji swiped at her arm, stopping you both, “Why are you protecting her, Hinamori?”

“Because she is my daughter.”

“And the Father is?”

Momo looked away scorned, “Yes. It’s exactly who you think it is.”

Shinji turned a smiling face towards the both of you, “That’s all I needed to know.”

In a split second you had been ripped out of Hinamori’s grip, seeing her reach an extended arm to you as she was now being held back by your fellow squad members.

“Make sure you wrap tightly around her wrists. We know all too well what a master Kido user our Vice Captain is. Seal it off before she has the chance.”

You watched in paralyzed horror as Hinamori’s mouth was being covered, forcing her hands behind her back, being tied down like some kind of hog. Unlike you though, her mouth had been gagged, your heart shattering in two as you could see the desperation to protect you burn in her eyes.

Shinji walked up to her, twirling a finger in her short black hair, inching the video camera straight in her face, “I hate to do this to ya’ Momo, but you know I’m a man who never fails to entertain.”

He began to stroke delicate fingers on her cheek as Hinamori flinched the other way, “DON’T TOUCH HER! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER SHINJI! I’M THE ONE YOU WANT! DON’T HURT HER!”

The blonde haired Shinigami frowned towards you, turning to his men, “Leave.”

They all did as they were told as it was just the three of you in the room now.

Shinji planted a swift kick on the back of Hinamori’s legs, causing her to collapse to her knees.

“You. X/Y. Do the same.”

You gritted your teeth, directly following Shinji’s orders as you went into a kneeling position in front of your Mother.

“My my, would ya look at this?” Shinji’s stiff cock now coming in between you both, “Mother and Daughter team, at my very disposal.”

Shinji grabbed at your brown hair, giving your head a good shake, “Do what yer good at, X/Y.”

Hinamori looked up to Shinji with pleading eyes, waving her head to spare you from the humiliation as Shinji tore off the gag from her mouth, “Of course I didn’t forget about you, Momo.”

Your tongue rode the side of Shinji’s cock like a lollipop, seeing as Hinamori fearing for the worst also doing the same.

Shinji knocked his head back, moaning in absolute bliss, “Ahhhh Sousuke, I gotta admit, you have the best choice in women. I might just marry this one.” He finished off with a laugh, patting your head as those words were directly aimed at you.

What a twisted fucking situation you were being put in.

How far had Shinji’s hatred stem towards Aizen, to do something this horrific to you both? And to record it all at the same time.

“P-Please spare her Hirako Taichou. Please don’t do anything to X/Y. Take it all out on me.” Hinamori pleaded.

Shinji forced his cock into her mouth, “Always havin’ somethin’ to say as always huh? Can’t just keep quiet.” His eyes turned to you, “X/Y. Make yourself useful.”

You positioned your head underneath, licking away at Shinji’s ball sack as his legs shuddered.

You were nearly dying from hearing Hinamori’s muffled coughs. She was such a sweet and gentle girl; why would he do this to her? Something so cruel. This has become an every day routine for you, so why …. Why did she have to be dragged into this also?

“You don’t care what I do to this one do ya, Sousuke? Seeing as you have tried to kill her multiple times before.” Shinji hoarsed, keeping Hinamori’s head steady as he pinched at her nose.

Hinamori struggled to pull back as her air ways were cut, “STOP! YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HER!” You bawled out, banging your tied up hands into his thigh.

Shinji let out a stiff, “Tch.” Towards you, pushing you back with a single hand as you stumbled backwards, now letting Hinamori breathe.

Your Mother began wheezing, letting the rise of oxygen swim back into her lungs.

Your body had gone stiff as Shinji was now making his way towards you, dragging you by your hair as you were thrown belly side down onto low wooden table.

Hinamori came rushing over, “NO! TAICHOU PLEASE!” As she was now thrown over the table beside you.

“Shut it Momo. It’s not as if I haven’t fucked your daughter already.”

You glanced through watery vision as Hinamori’s lower clothing was now being torn off, seeing her squint her eyes in pain as a loud spank over her rear echoed throughout.

A low snicker could be heard from behind you both as Shinji began roaming a flat palm back and forth on your naked behinds.

“Now, who should I start with, Sousuke?” His hand stopped on your butt, “How about your cherished daughter, hmm?” His hand swiftly made it’s way towards Momo, “No. I’ll start here, and finish off inside your daughter. Seems reasonable enough, doesn’t it Sousuke? Now watch me fuck the Mother of your child like you never could.”

Hinamori shuddered as Shinji began roaming a single finger over her slit splitting her pussy lips open, circling his middle finger around her clit, seeing Hinamori bite firmly onto her bottom lip, bracing herself for the worst.

Shinji positioned his hips to Momo’s, “Let me feel what you let Sousuke feel, Vice Captain Hinamori.”

Momo let out a painful squeal as Shinji slowly entered her.

“Stop Shinji you fucking asshole! I’m the one you want! Why are you taking it out on her for?!”

Shinji’s free hand spanked at your buttocks, “Oh, I haven’t forgotten about you X/Y, don’t cha worry.”

A disgusting moan slipped past your lips as Shinji inserted two fingers into your cunt.

The low wooden table underneath you both had begun to rock back and forth. Forceful thrusts pounding into your Mother adjacent from you, as Shinji’s steady hand was working on you also.

The barren room was filling with both yours and Hinamori’s pleasurable moans.

Hirako Shinji must be having the time of his life right now.

He raised the video camera up high, making sure to get both your writhing bodies in the shot.

You wanted to hate this so bad, but Shinji was weirdly well skilled at fingering you.

Pull away X/Y. Why aren’t you pulling away?

You shouldn’t be enjoying this, look at what he’s doing to your own Mother beside you.

“Sousuke, how did you ever let this one go? Her pussy is so tight around my cock!” Shinji bellowed in excitement.

“Ple-Please don’t say such disgusting things, Hirako Taichou!” Hinamori wailed.

Shinji began to pant as he ripped out of Hinamori, “Ahhh, I was so close on that one. But I made a promise.” He moved on over from behind you, slipping his now soaked fingers out of you, “I want to ruin this one.”

“Hirako Tai-“

“Shut it, Momo!” Shinji rejected, now sliding fingers into her cunt, freezing her into place.

“Get it over with already, Shinji.” You muttered with hatred.

“Heh. My pleasure.”

You could’ve hurled from feeling Hinamori’s wetness on his cock being transferred inside of you, though you were well wet from being fingered.

“Ahhh, I can fuck you all day X/Y.”

Shinji pushed far into your womb, sitting still there for a moment.

“Shut the fuck up.” You muttered.

“What horrible manners for a prisoner.” He pushed a violent thrust into you as you squealed in pain, “At least let me have whatever fun I can with ya before you get sent off to prison, X/Y.”

“W-What?!”

Shinji struggled to steady his breath as he pounded into you, “If yer lucky enough, you might just see your Dad.”

His thrusts began to pick up speed as your anxiety levels begun to rise, you had wanted to cum so bad, but you just didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Alright ladies, cum for the camera.”

“S-Stop this! Please!” Momo whimpered.

Hinamori sure was holding this a lot weaker than you were, melting like putty into Shinji’s handy work on her.

“Come on now, be good sports for the camera. I want to show Sousuke what he’s missin’ out on.”

You could practically feel Shinji’s smiling face beaming on your back from his words.

The fiery burn in your stomach was building up.

X/Y, you will hate yourself for the rest of your life if you cum right now.

“Who will it be first, huh? Mother or Daughter? Come on ladies.” Shinji continued to tease.

Your inner goddess was crying out to you, itching for release.

Do it X/Y, just do it. Lose yourself at this one chance, it feels too good to let it go to waste.

Your body seized up, now cumming hard around Shinji’s cock as a satisfied, “Ahhh.” Left his lips.

Hinamori wasn’t too far behind, seeing her tiny body shake as she dug her face deep into the low wooden table, letting out a mind blowing orgasm.

“Such obedient girls you have here Sousuke. Now watch me destroy your daughter with ease. Heh, if you’re lucky enough, you might just become a Grandfather. Who’ll get the little one for the holidays, eh Sousuke? You? Or Me?”

How could Shinji freely joke the way he could at a time like this? Was this all a game to him?

Your tightened cunt was pushing Shinji further to the edge.

Hinamori sat up, using her shoulder to try to get Shinji out of you, “T-Taichou. No, please don’t. Don’t do this to her!”

He pushed into you even harder now to counter Hinamori’s shoves, this rise of a challenge seemed to be spuring him on, as his thrusts gradually slowed, feeling his cock flutter excitedly inside of you as he began filling you up.

Purposely holding himself still, pushing as deep as he could, wanting to fill directly into your womb.

“N-No … Why … Hirako Taichou.” Hinamori softly cried. “Why her …?”

Shinji released himself out of you, “Oh my, that’s quite a load.” He keenly observed, zooming the camera in on your filled cunt.

He lifted your tired body by the hair, turning you around to face him as he lovingly stroked the side of your face, “My beautiful darling.” He hovered his mouth over your trembling lips, “This is goodbye.”  
  


* * *

  
“Hmmmmm.”

You sat stiffly on the wooden bench, evasively peering up to the female Shinigami in front of you as she pushed her round glasses up on her face.

She was studying you intently.

“Nanao-channnn, what’s the hold up?” A deep voice called out from behind large gold coloured doors.

“Right away! Captain Commander!” She called out.

The uptight looking female stood up, speaking with a firm tone, “You. Follow me.”

You did as you were told as the metal cuff and chain rattled from around your wrists. Your clothes had also been changed too, dressed in an all white kimono looking outfit.

Nanao Ise opened one side of the large door for you, motioning for you to enter, pushing her glasses up to her face as she held a heavy looking book in hand, “This way.”

You began to look around as the first thing to catch your eyes was the black painted brush strokes on the wall, showing that you have now entered the grounds of Squad One.

This room looked to be held as some sort of office, as a single desk was set off to the right side of the room, but this ‘office’ was overseeing a majority of Seireitei from it’s large and beautiful balcony.

The door behind you boomed closed as your eyes now met with the smiling man ahead of you, “Ahhh! Aizen X/Y! You have become quite famous here, now that word is out you are the daughter of Soul Society’s number one criminal.”

You were unsure of what kind of posture or attitude you should be holding right now.

He was being oddly friendly with you.

You. A prisoner.

It was weird to say, but you felt relaxed around him. It must be his infectious friendly personality, noting that he didn’t look _that_ scary from behind his one eye patch and gruffy facial features.

How threatening can a man be, hooding a pink kimono over himself?

“Ah, sorry. How rude of me, I haven’t properly introduced myself.” He reached over to pick up your cuffed hands, planting a gentle kiss on the back of both of them, “My name is Kyoraku Shunsui. And forgive me for saying, but who would’ve known Aizen Sousuke had the potential to create such a beautiful daughter?” He let out a stark laugh, “You must’ve gotten your gracious beauty from your Mother.”

You tugged your hands back towards yourself. What was this game he was trying to play?

He looked alarmed by your subtle actions and silence, now letting out a defeated groan as he walked away, now sitting casually on the wooden floors.

Your lips twisted in confusion as he had two white ceramic cups, filing them both up with warm sake.

You suddenly became baffled as he held one of the filled cups towards you, “We have a lot to talk about, Aizen-kun. So why don’t you come sit and join me?”


	21. Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Wow it's been a really long time. I think I really needed that long hiatus from writing (blame bleach brave souls, i live and breathe it). 
> 
> I've kinda been going back and forth on two different endings for this, but I've pretty much set a definite ending in my mind. To be honest, I'm not 100% happy with it, but hopefully something will come later on. I've also been playing in my mind a good and bad ending between Shinji and Aizen, but at the end of the day, this fanfiction was written with Aizen in mind. There will roughly be 2 more chapters after this one till it's complete.
> 
> The next chapter though will be a flashback from your time in Las Noches. I was going through my folder and saw an almost 'lost' chapter I had worked on a while ago with Stark. After the Stark chapter, I think it will be the end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Complex.

There was nothing more complexing than the man sitting happily in front of you.

Slowly sipping away at his warm sake in hand, the joy displayed proudly from his glee filled shut eyes. He almost looked like he was enjoying your company.

Were you not seen as the enemy now?

Especially to someone so important as Soul Society’s Captain Commander?

You already had a few rounds in you, peering down to your shaky hands as you struggled to steady the sake cup with flimsy fingers.

Kyoraku’s deep stark laugh made you look back up to him.

“Aizen-kun. Don’t force yourself to drink more if you can’t. I’m the host here, there’s no need for you to try and impress me.”

Your unsteadiness caused the sake cup to spill briefly to one side as you placed it back onto the wooden floors. Now bowing your head to him letting out a, “Sorry.” With a whimper.

You curled your hands into fists on your lap.

Why did you apologize for?

Have the two of you gotten that friendly already?

“Colour me impressed.”

You lifted your head back up.

“The quiet and modest personality of your mother.” His lips twisted in anguish, “But your eyes. Your eyes tell me a different story.”

“…… -kun?”

Wait.

What just happened?

What was that?

You were sure he had said something else, but its almost like it blurred out of your mind.

“Aizen-kun?”

**“HMM?!”**

You scratched your head, forcing out a false comforting laugh, “Ah sorry. I guess …. I’m feeling a little sleepy.”

Your sentence ended as if there was supposed to be a question mark at the end of it.

Your eyelids felt heavy, your blinks felt like they took years.

Snap out of it X/Y, keep conscious!

This wasn’t from the sake, no, you did drink a bit but not enough to affect you so harshly like this.

You heaved your chest in and out, even your breathing felt sluggish.

Your blurry vision raced to find out what could have caused this.

The air? No, there was an open wide balcony to the left of you, ventilation wouldn’t be a problem.

Food? What had you eaten earlier? There’s no way, too many hours have passed.

Your eyes darted down to the sake in front of you, then to your cup.

Your lips trembled.

You had been drugged.

All it took was a gentle gust of wind to repel your entire self backwards.

You laid sprawled, your body felt dead but your mind was wide awake.

You couldn’t even hyperventilate from panic right now because of the drug’s effects.

A rough but lethargic gulp went down your throat as Kyoraku was peering down from above you. He tilted his straw hat to partially cover his face, “Ah, sorry Aizen-kun.”

SORRY?!

SORRY?!

That’s all he can say?! Sorry?!

How stupid of you to fall to such a rookie mistake, X/Y.

You were entering the enemy’s den, did you not learn anything from past experiences?!

The surface of your skin felt like it was buzzing, almost as if it were trying to wake itself up from this slumber.

Your left arm violently shook as you struggled to lift it up, reaching it high above you enough until Kyoraku gently took it into his own hand, planting a tender kiss on your knuckles.

Your hips weakly shook, feeling a fluid one pull motion of your bow being undone with his other hand.

You didn’t like where this was going, you have to run.

But … How?

Gravity’s cruelness felt quadrupled on your body.

The silky texture of your white robe free falling from your chest was felt on it’s way down, feeling a numbing tingle on your spine from the cool air that brushed against your now hardening nipples.

The long haired brunette made sure to gently lay your left arm back to your side, now slowly removing his own garments.

“Such a beautiful work of art your body is, Aizen-kun.” He laughed softly, “Almost makes me thankful that your parents had gone off and made you.”

Your heart skipped a beat as he came back into your vision.

“I don’t want you to worry about a thing, X/Y. I admire a woman’s God given gifts to the ends of this world and back, I promise to be gentle. I vow to take care of you.”

Ending his little bullshit speech with a comforting smile.

Even the ends of your fingertips felt like they were being weighed down, or else you would be curling your hands into balls of fists, in anger.

You clenched your jaw, now feeling his warm breath spreading around your neck. Soft and delicate kisses were being planted, trailing it’s way to your collarbones.

You wanted to move so badly, just to get up and run away. But you felt like one with the floor.

As if there were imaginary ropes holding your body down.

Both his hands curled around your hips, feeling his thumbs caressing back and forth.

His lips subtly brushing it’s way down the center of your chest, finishing with another kiss in the middle of your breasts.

He lifted his upper body up, taking a moment to appreciate your breasts and all it’s fullness.

You could have punched that smile right off his face.

You felt one hand lift off from your right hip, now bringing it up to soothingly massage your breast as his mouth was now suckling away at the other.

You parted your lips as you began to breathe out of your mouth, feeling the entirety of his back palm now massaging over your clit.

Well, the good thing is … He wasn’t lying. He really was taking his time and being very gentle with you. Also observing that he sure knew what he was doing.

His upside down hand motion over your pussy allowed him to take two fingers and split your pussy lips open, inserting a slow middle finger inside.

Feeling guilt now for cursing the drugged up feeling in your system, not being able to feel this pleasure at it’s maximum.

Your body began to jitter faintly from underneath him, as the massaging and insertion inside your pussy began to put you in heat.

More and more his palm had quickened it’s pace, but you couldn’t cum. You were still able to feel it, but the combination of alcohol and drowsiness had numbed you down.

You were given a moment to catch your breath as everything had stopped.

Now properly climbing over you, he pinched gently at your bottom lip, eyes admiring every single curvature of your beautiful face.

His lips now covered over yours as you shut your eyes, letting yourself melt into this kiss.

Wrong, this was so wrong.

To be taken advantage of like this … But …. It’s not like you could do much anyways.

The tip of his erect dick came hovering around your hole, but he took this moment to truly embrace you with this kiss.

You don’t remember the last time you were so gently cared for like this.

The head of his dick was now pushed against you, ready to enter. Taking his slow sweet time as you could feel his fullness opening you up.

The fresh feeling of pleasure made you inhale sharply, as he used a single hand to cup over your cheek, calming you down.

The warmth of his large body on top of you was so oddly comforting, continuing to swap saliva so lovingly between eachother.

His hips began to pull back, furrowing your eyebrows to how much his cock had filled you. A slow tender push back in had translated your pleasured moan into a slur.

The drugs made even your tongue and mouth feel heavy.

Kyoraku rested his forehead atop of yours, as you let out a weak, “P-Please … Ssstop. This …”

Even trying to speak was a chore.

The corner of his lips hooked into a smile, the smell of his sake breath wafting underneath your nose as his thrusting pace began to quicken, “My apologies Aizen-kun. Would you still like me to stop?”

The breaths out your mouth turned into huffs, as the rising burn in your belly and thighs were selfishly begging for more.

This wasn’t right, it just wasn’t right.

Even at a reckless pace he was still able to hug you gently within his big arms.

Spotted black circles began to daub your vision, the drug was taking hold and you couldn’t keep conscious anymore.

No X/Y! You need to! You need to know how far he will take this! Who knows what else he will do to your defenseless body if you blackout now!

A man who you have only known for a mere twenty minutes was using you to his advantage.

Don’t let go X/Y ….

Your bottom lip began to tremble, you hated how he was so skilled at this.

His fast movements stopped, pulling out far enough to where the head of his dick sat idly at the base of your hole. Pushing an unforgiving thrust back in, feeling the sparks of pleasure tingle at your lower back.

One hard thrust, and another.

His mouth cupped over your own once again, continuing this same booming motion into your cunt.

You had hopes that this hip barrage into you could waken you up from your slumber, but it couldn’t even be felt in your bones.

You just couldn’t ….

Don’t … Let … Go …. X/Y ….  
  


* * *

  
Your eyes darted open, feeling a kiss being pulled away from your lips.

Nearly falling backwards on your chair as Shinji’s smiling face was the only thing seen in this dark lit room.

 **“WHE-WHERE AM I?!”** You yelped.

You quickly looked down at yourself, clothed once again in your white prisoner robes, hands securely tied behind you.

Shinji plopped his back lazily against the jail cell’s metal bars, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he shrugged, “I dunno. A beach maybe?”

Your eyes raced all around you, whipping your head back and forth.

It was simple.

You were in a jail cell.

That wasn’t the issue though.

HE, was the issue.

“What in the world are you fucking doing here, Shinji?” You cursed with no fear.

Shinji let out an exasperated sigh, “And here I was thinking you’d be happy to see me.” The blonde haired Shinigami made his way back to you, lifting your chin up, “Guess I just can’t stay away from ya.”

You gritted your teeth, “You are the last person I wanted to see.”

Shinji played out a dumbfounded look, cocking his head to the side, “Well that’s not a very nice thing to say. I’m in love with ya, can’t a guy just come here to say that?”

Your small giggles turned into a fit of laughter, “Love? LOVE?! You call what you did to me and Hinamori, love?!”

Shinji straightened himself out, placing a hand on his hip, “Well, if that’s what you mean, then not THAT kind of clear cut love. What kind of a simple guy do ya take me for, X/Y?”

No matter how far you tried to push it deep down, you still felt something for him. Even thinking about your feelings towards him scorned you, but like he said … It wasn’t that simple.

He must have been a really good actor to have made you fall for him like this.

It was a foolish mistake to think of past feelings, as you turned your head away from him in embarrassment.

“Ehhh? Nothing to say?”

“I have nothing to say to you, Shinji.” You muttered.

Shinji’s face was just inches away from yours, as you couldn’t ignore it any longer looking back to him.

A full frontal kiss was pressed up against your lips.

But ….

You didn’t pull away.

Why are you kissing him back, X/Y?

Even after everything he has done, you’re going to let those feelings resurface? Did you not understand that it was all a game to him?

Or do you just enjoy the abuse?

Shinji was the one to pull away, leaving you panting for more. You couldn’t take your eyes off his lips.

What a fucked up kind of love you have for him, X/Y.

The kiss had turned more passionate.

Fuck, how you missed him.

You took a quick second to catch your breath, lips brushing up against eachother, “Shinji … Wait … Wait.”

You quickly got up to your feet, limited in free movement as your hands were still cuffed from behind.

You turn your back to him, now getting into a kneeling position on the wooden chair you were just sitting upon, sticking your butt out towards him.

You could feel your cheeks burning red, too ashamed to even say what you had wanted at this very moment.

But it was obvious.

Shinji took very little time to sweep your white robe upwards, letting it sit on your lower back, pulling down your panties to your ankles.

His hands roaming around your buttocks, almost worshipping at your behind.

Rough kisses were being spread among your now naked ass, letting out a painful squeal from an unexpected love bite.

Shinji let out a deep laugh at your reaction, now reaching his tongue far out to your clit.

You knocked your head back with a moan.

Wow, it sure didn’t take him long to please you, huh X/Y?

Your breaths came at short bursts, loving the feeling of that so missed tongue ring of his against your clit.

The way he was going down on you was almost like he hadn’t eaten in months.

His tongue now slithering it’s way inside your hole, unable to hold yourself up anymore, resting your head on the top of the wooden chair.

“Ahh … Ahhh! Shinji!” You moaned loudly.

The top and bottom of your walls were being cleaned out as the wet slurping sounds made you writhe for more.

There was nobody better at doing this deed more than Hirako Shinji.

In and out and all around, you truly felt spoiled.

Shinji stood up to his feet, not being able to wait any longer.

His hips began to align with yours, as he was sliding his cock back and forth on the outside of your dripping cunt.

“Tell me you love me, baby.”

You looked over your shoulder, barely able to comprehend after his amazing job, “I … I …”

A pleasure filled scream was pushed out of you, as he thrusted right into your hole, now sitting still inside of you, “Say it!”

**“I – I – I LOVE YOU!”**

You would have said anything at this point, you just wanted him to fuck you. You didn’t give a shit.

His fingers wrapped at the back of your head, forcing your lower back into a curve as he pulled at the threads of your long hair, relentlessly thrusting into you over and over, “That’s a good girl.”

You didn’t know what exactly it was, but this is the best fucking from Shinji you’ve ever had.

Were those feelings of love true? Or were they just lust?

Again and again your pussy was being destroyed. That was always Shinji’s selling point, his stamina during sex.

“Fuck I love you Shinji! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I love you so much!”

Your tongue was practically hanging out of your mouth, you were so incredibly thirst for his dick inside of you.

“Good, now tell yer Daddy how much you love me.”

What?!

A cellphone was pressed up against your ear, as you were still being pounded from behind.

 **“SHINIJ!”** You roared.

And just like that, like always … Shinji always found a way to mess with your heart. Your delicate glass heart.

Shattered, in an instant.

“Come on X/Y. You were just praisin’ me. Go on, tell Sousuke how much you love me.” He continued to tease.

Your eyes widened in shock. Was Aizen really on the other end of this line?!

You heart began pounding wildly in your chest as Shunsui Kyoraku began to speak, “Ah sorry Aizen-kun. Seems like your Dad isn’t in the talking mood at the moment.”

What kind of fucked up cruelty is this …

So, this was all planned between these two.

Don’t you think you gave Hirako Shinji one too many chances, X/Y? Why don’t you ever learn?

You bit hard into your bottom lip, supressing any kinds of moans that were trying to escape. There’s no way in hell you were going to let Aizen hear you getting fucked by another man. You can’t let it happen.

“Awe, come on now X/Y. Yer killin’ my fun here.” Shinji teased from behind you.

“Shut up … Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!”

You were so fucking pissed, how could you be to stupid?! AGAIN?!

It was a tug of war on both your heart and body.

Shinji’s thrusts began to quicken, feeling that burning swirl in your belly.

And there it was.

Moan after moan, your legs began to shake violently underneath you as you had cummed under Shinji’s control.

All that effort to restrain yourself came pouring out like a raging waterfall, feeling your mind flatline to this surge of pleasure. But then again, the pain you had been put through probably made this orgasm ten times better.

You rested your forehead in defeat on the brown wooden chair, you let Aizen hear that all.

You failed miserably.

The cellphone was lifted away from your face, “Did ya hear that Sousuke? I hope you heard it loud and clear. Did I ever tell ya how tight your daughter’s pussy gets when she cums?”

A truck load of different emotions were hitting you at once, keeping your lips sealed tight as Shinji picked up the pace.

Your ex squad Captain hissed through his teeth as he was ready to release, “Lemme fill her up reaaaallll good for ya, Sousuke.”

His thrusts came at timed bursts, feeling his cock flutter so deep inside of you.

Every spurt of warm sperm just brought on a bought of deep shame.

You really didn’t know what love was.

Was this truly what love was? Or did you needed to be taught it once again?

Because if this was a different kind of love, though not the obvious kind of love, it was a lot more fucked up and complex than you had thought.


	22. Greedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't affect the story in any way tbh, it's more of a flashback/filler that I had written pretty early on when I started this FF. 
> 
> I decided to add it in because I have pretty much covered all the bases for most of the Arrancars, and leaving Stark out would be a waste (he's not a bad looking guy lol)
> 
> I have actually finished writing this entire Fanfiction and it's in the stages of editing at the moment! So stay tuned!

Greed.

That was one word to describe Aizen Sousuke.

He was a greedy prick.

You sat at the edge of your king sized bed, arms folded and drowning in your own miserable ways.

Time and time again, you and Aizen would continually argue about the same fucking thing.

He has groomed you so well, having you believe that you were ‘one’ with the group, that you were accepted here as family. Reassuring you one too many times, that your presence here in Las Noches was of great importance.

But when it came down to those super ‘important’ meetings he would continually have, or when decisions needed to be done ‘discreetly’, you were left in the dark.

As always.

Your folded arms came squeezing in tighter over your chest, hearing his footsteps now nearing.

The bedroom door slowly came open as you stubbornly raised your chin away.

It was moments like these where it weirdly felt like a real father and daughter relationship. And not this taboo act you had been sucked into.

He didn’t speak a word, now stopping directly in front of you.

You raised your chin even higher now to prove your point. Even letting out a firm, “Hmph.”

It was still silence.

Those ticking seconds felt like minutes.

Your blood was boiling that he couldn’t even have the courtesy of asking what your problem was.

But, he wasn’t stupid. He knew what you were angry about.

Which made you even more pissed off. He just didn’t care. Not unless the result of it ended up in him having the advantage.

You had enough of this, jumping up to your feet, still not looking him in the eyes.

You stomped angrily towards the bedroom door, feeling your heart leap into your throat as he spoke out.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” He looked at you over his shoulder, “X/Y.”

You spat out a, “Whatever.” Before slamming the door closed behind you.  
  


* * *

  
Even after keeping residency here in Las Noches for so long, you still didn’t know you’re way around.

You just needed to blow off some steam.

Voices in the distance were heard and you just weren’t in the mood to look or talk to any of these Arrancars today, now slipping silently into the closest room.

You finally had time to let it all out.

“Stupid Aizen! And his stupid … Face! Oh! Look at me! I’m the King of everything! I don’t care how I treat people and I have no regard for their feelings towards me, because I run everything here!! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want!”

You let out a swift kick towards the door.

It felt good.

“Could you perhaps **…** Keep it down over there?”

**“WHAT?! HUH?!”**

You spun around, keeping yourself steady against the door as you peered over to the farthest corner of the room.

You have never met this man before.

It looks as if you were interrupting his nap, being spread among a pile of fluffy pillows, which for some reason, you thought of a white cloud in your head.

You only caught a quick glimpse of what he looked like before he turned his back to you, continuing on with his sleep. But he was easy on the eyes. Unkempt brown hair, a faded goatee and icy cold greyish blue eyes. He must be one of the Espadas, as he was wearing a similar outfit to them all.

“Ah … Sorry.” You murmured embarrassingly.

You asked yourself what time of the day it was and also why you have never seen this guy before. You’ve been here quite a while to be honest.

Even though you were invading his personal bedroom, he wasn’t angry and violent like the other Espadas.

If it were anybody like Nnoitoria or Grimmjow, you would’ve been hauled out of here by now.

Curiosity got the best of you as you began to creep as silently as you could towards him.

You were nearly close enough to peak over to his sleeping face until he spoke.

“What do you want kid? Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?”

You curled your lips, he sure was a different one this guy. Now pinning him as a very unenthusiastic kind of guy that only cares about sleeping.

You ignored his words, plopping yourself down on this man made bed of his. It felt just as fluffy and comfortable as you thought.

Stark let out a sigh now turning his entire body around to look at you, but you spoke before he could.

“I just need somewhere to get away.”

“This is a quiet place, kid. So –“

“I won’t disturb you!” You quickly objected.

Stark’s annoyance was rising, placing a hand over his forehead, “Why has Lord Aizen’s problem become my problem?”

 _‘He’s really got that sexy, smoldering look down pat.’_ You couldn’t help but think to yourself.

You gritted your teeth, angry now that you were labelled a ‘problem’, now twisting your entire body to yell at him. But before you could get a word out, you were already grabbed into his arms, plopping your body in beside him.

You widened your eyes in shock, now being spooned from behind from this stranger you met literally two seconds ago.

“Uhh …”

“It’s to shut you up. Now sleep.” Stark mumbled, letting out a tired yawn.

How did he expect you to sleep in this position?! It’s as if you were a living, breathing human body pillow for him.

You creeped a single hand to lift his wrapped arm off yours, but he pulled you in even tighter, his nose now nuzzling into your hair.

“Will you just stay put and stop making this difficult for me?”

“But I’m not tired!” You protested.

You waited for a reply, but got nothing.

Did he really just want to … Sleep?

You were in disbelief, how many hours a day does he stay on his little pillow throne?

You laid as still as you could, though you were uncomfortably stiff. This was so awkward for you and certainly a weird turn of events.

You hated to admit, but this was ten times comfier than that brick of a thing Aizen likes to call a ‘bed.’

Stark’s breathing was slow and steady, how in the world did he fall asleep that fast?! Did he really expect you to stay here until he woke?!

Whenever that would be …

Even after many months of being here in Las Noches, not even Aizen would ever want to cuddle so cozily like this. It felt nice.

You felt a little guilty moving now as you really didn’t want to wake this stranger, eyes roaming around at this desolate room. It really was just this pillow bed and a small window. There wasn’t much to see.

You were then startled as Stark gave out a long yawn, bringing his hand to his face as he bit at the tip of his glove, slowly letting it slide off.

You watched his hand intently, noticing there was a number ‘1’ on the back of it, coming to a realizing shock as his hand swiftly went into the inside of your panties.

**“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”**

His other arm continued to hold you close to him, not letting you move an inch as he dug his face deeper into your hair.

His slender fingers roaming around, getting a feel around the outer lips of your pussy.

“Will you let me go?!” You sputtered.

Your words were falling on deaf ears as his quick fingers opened up your pussy lips, now playing around your clit.

You could feel your cheeks grow warm as this combination of being snuggled like this and being teased down there was something you could just melt into.

Two of his fingers were now circling around, massaging a little too roughly down there, but it still spurred you on.

“S-Stop.” You murmured weakly. “I’ll tell Aizen you’re doing this.”

His deep voice vibrated against the back of your head, “You won’t tell Lord Aizen anything.”

You bit hard on your bottom lip, humiliation filling you up as his fingers teased at the wetness around your hole.

Three fingers now went deep inside of you as you let out a faint whimper, nuzzling your face into the pillow under you to supress your embarrassing moan.

Slick wet sounds filled this emptiness of a room as his hand had quickened.

Your brows furrowed, unable to believe that you were being pleasured by this stranger who’s name you didn’t even know.

Panic awakened you, now feeling his stiff boner growing on your lower back.

You were now picked up into a seated position, his one arm still wrapped around you holding you in place as your back was smoothed against his chest.

Was he not going to allow you to see his face at least once?!

His fingers slipped out of you, now sliding your panties down to your knees.

You turned your head, trying to figure out what he had up his sleeve as you kicked your legs violently in front of you seeing him hold what only looked to be a gun.

 **“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! DON’T KILL ME! PLEASE!”** You desperately plead.

“Shut up, I’m not going to kill you. Now open your legs.”

In fear of your own life you did as you were told, body now trembling as he began to slide the dark coloured gun down your belly, now using the tip of it to massage over your clit.

A shiver went up your spine from the coolness of it’s metal.

Stark flipped the gun upside down, having it’s hand grip now pointing towards the ceiling, grasping it with a full hand.

You knew where this was going and it was a little scary, watching it inch closer in between your legs.

You knocked your head back onto his shoulder as he began to slowly insert the cold long gun into your hole. Though your wetness and rising heat down there was quick to warm it up.

Stark began at a slow rising pace, letting your pussy stretch out to accommodate this foreign object inside of you.

The back of your head digging in deeper over his shoulder as a string of moans filled the air.

It didn’t take a genius to see how excited this was making you, as every outwards thrust brought a glisten of your wetness on his gun. Even though the thought of what would happen if he pulled the trigger sat idly in the back of your mind.

“P-Please! Stop! I’m going to – I’m going to –“

Stark took it as request to keep going and at an even faster pace now, watching this weapon pleasure you with sheer confusion.

You shut your eyes, curling your toes as you were about to hit your high note.

Just give in already, X/Y.

“Faster! Please! Faster!” You panted with no shame.

You were so close now, matching his every push with a forward hip thrust.

You let out a pleasurable orgasm, squirting a little bit over the pillows and his hand, as your entire body twitched faintly.

The quick seconds of your writhing burn finally washed away, now slumping your head forward as you panted down onto your chest.

Stark tossed the gun to the side, barely letting you have time to breathe, “Up you go!”

You let out a shriek as you were being lifted upwards by his arm around you, inhaling sharply as you were landed directly onto his stiff dick.

A low moan seethed through his teeth, feeling his ever growing smile on the back of your head.

A cold shudder jolted up your spine as Stark was purposely pulsing his cock inside of you.

“Work.” He commanded in a low tone.

You spread your shaky hands to your sides, placing them on top of his thighs as you began to push yourself up.

Your eyes shut in bliss, parting your lips open as the burning friction made your entire body perk outwards, breasts pointed high towards the ceiling.

Stark hissed through his teeth as you slowly made your way back down, stroking ever so well at your womanly ego.

You were losing all sanity to this up and down motion, gripping tighter over Stark’s thighs.

His cock inside of you was grinding against the same flesh wall where your clit sat, loathing at your own fitness level that your arm strength couldn’t help you pick up the pace.

Pleading words sat idly on your tongue, gathering up whatever pieces of dignity you had as you spoke out in a mumble.

“F-Faster … P-Please.”

You couldn’t comprehend if his moan was of irritation because he had to put in some work, or a gratified orgasm.

But he fulfilled your request as the single arm he had around you this whole time pushed you even further upwards, but the ride back down made you scream out.

Your flesh pounding against his was hot and made your body ache for more.

Were you really able to cum for a second time, X/Y?

All it took was a tug of your hair from Stark’s free hand, arching your body further upwards, losing yourself onto him as he now lifted you off his lap.

His hand still tangled within your hair, pushing you down forcefully into a doggy style position in front of him as he sat his throbbing cock in between your butt cheeks. The oozing warmth of his sperm spraying all over your clothed back.

Good thing this outfit is white, right?

Your lower back heaving up and down from your unsteady breathing, burying your face deep within the pillows.

Oh, what have you done X/Y? You can’t possibly go back to your room with another man’s sperm all over your clothing.

Coyote Stark was shuffling from behind you, hearing him let out an exasperated sigh.

You picked yourself up, staring at him in disbelief as his back was turned against you.

He went back to sleep, again ….

Sleeping soundly, as if nothing had even happened.

And then, you felt like an unwanted visitor again.

You sat idly for what felt like hours, deciding what to do.

“You just gonna watch me sleep or something?” This sleeping stranger asked in a derogatory tone.

You curled your lips. You really didn’t know what to do.

You relaxed your shoulders, catching your hair in one swoop, holding it upwards as you began to unzip your white halter dress.

You’ll have to get that washed before facing Aizen again.

You tossed the dress aside, now making yourself comfortable in this marshmallow of a bed.

Now coming to the realization that this bed didn’t even have a blanket, feeling downright bare and even more naked than you already were. If that made any sense.

You wrapped your arms around yourself, seeping whatever warmth you could.

But you were once again found into Stark’s arms, cradling in his spooning warmth.

The two of you must have been exhausted to the point where you didn’t even remember when you had fallen asleep.

For just this small sliver of a moment, even though this isn’t the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, even though what had happened was wrong and unjustified.

You wanted to be greedy.

Just for this one moment.


	23. Determined

Determined.

Even though it had felt like every single grain of determination was seeping away from you, you had to see him, just one last time.

You sat idly still, at times staring dead into the eyes of the guard who watched over you in your jail cell.

Have you lost count of how many days you have been in this cell, X/Y?

Three meals a day, supervised bathroom breaks and not a single social interaction.

That was your new life.

Sitting on this single wooden chair with nothing but silence.

Your ears perked up as screams could be heard from afar, just behind the door. The guard watching over you raced towards the source, as the booming explosion of the wall crumbling made you whip your head away.

You waited for the dust and debris to clear away, your heart leaping into your throat as Yori, your own son came rushing towards you, slicing the metal bars in half with his Zanpakuto.

He shoved a nicely crafted wooden box into your chest screaming, **“GO! TAKE IT!”**

You stared at him with vacant eyes, holding the wooden chest stupidly with two hands.

The yells in the distance grew louder, it was coming your way.

“ARGH!” Yori spat, now throwing you over his shoulder as he began to race away.

You peeked your head up, seeing a group of angry Shinigami’s chasing your tail.

You whipped your head back and forth as the loud sound of a repeated booming alarm filled the air.

It sounded like a hammer pounding against a wooden item.

Was Soul Society going into a state of emergency?

“Where … Are we going?” You spoke in a meek voice.

The area began to get darker, returning indoors as Yori rushed to close the door behind you both.

You were thrown against the wall, yelping loudly from the impact but managed to keep the wooden box safe within your arms.

“Run! And keep running down! You’ll find him!” Yori yelled in desperation, and just like that, he disappeared out the door.

You stood still for a moment.

You went from sitting peacefully in your jail cell, to having your world flipped upside down.

All in a blink of an eye.  
  


* * *

  
These steps were going on forever.

Stone spiral staircase with doors at every level.

Which magical door were you supposed to exit from?

You didn’t have a plan, you didn’t even know who ‘he’ was.

The ‘he’ you were supposed to be running towards.

You followed Yori’s desperate plea and continued running down.

Do these stairs actually come to an end?

A voice echoing nearly made you miss the next step below you, coming to a screeching halt as you threw your back against the cold stone wall. Frightfully turning your head left and right, trying to figure out the source.

“An applause is at hand X/Y, I must say. I underestimated you, I really didn’t think you would make it this far.”

Footsteps could be heard from above you, as Shinji revealed himself turning at the stair’s curve.

“Clearly, you must have had an accomplice at hand.”

His trademark grin wide across his face as he stepped foot on the same step as you.

Oh god, was that a question he was expecting an answer to?

His eyes searching your face, he looked to be in some squeamish delight that his presence had caught you off guard.

You followed his gaze as he frowned at the brown box you held so tightly against your chest.

All it took was a firm tug to release your grip over it, tossing it over his shoulder as you screeched at the top of your lungs, lunging forward as if you could actually catch it in mid air.

Shinji tugged at the neck of your robe, pulling you back in front of him.

Maybe he knew … You actually would have jumped for that box.

You clenched your teeth and squeezed your eyes shut, hearing the wooden box splatter at the bottom of this spiral stair case.

The high pinging sound of metal could be heard, trying to figure out exactly what was in that box now.

Your cheeks were squeezed together, forcing your gaze up, “Are ya even listenin’ to me, X/Y?”

No, you weren’t.

What has happened to you X/Y? Your mouthyness, your courage into the unknown.

Were all those days in that jail cell enough to break your momentum?

Your very character?

You were a hollow empty shell.

Shinji’s eyebrows furrowed, your silence was annoying the fuck out of him.

“Yer lookin’ at me like you don’t even know who I am.”

There was a subtle twinge of heartbreak in his tone.

Your very silence must have been working in your favour as Shinji freed your cheeks, stroking your face with the back of his hand, now tucking your long brown hair behind your ear.

Did he … Feel bad for you?

All those days of isolation you had, the memories you had of Shinji and what he had ‘done’ must have been a blocked off part in your brain.

A place in your memories that you surely did not want to visit again.

“X/Y. You know …” He sounded so vulnerable, but, why? “You know I can’t let you see him.”

You blinked innocently towards him, “See … Who?”

But you knew exactly.

The answer was clear cut.

This frail act you had put on was working. You could literally see Shinji lowering all his walls, now cupping a warm hand over your face as you lovingly nuzzled into it.

A crack of a satisfied warm smile pulled at his lips as he now came in closer, entwining you into a soft kiss.

Heh, as if you were going to stick around and play his little game.

Shoving as hard as you could, leaving him to unexpectedly topple on the steps above.

And you ran, as fast as you could.

You needed to see him again, you needed to know what was at the bottom of these stairs.

Run X/Y. He is going to catch you.

Your fingertips were tingly, you couldn’t feel your legs, the adrenaline was toxic sludge pulsating at your heart. The anxious gut wrenching feeling was feeding your awakened mind.

Tears of joy were at it’s brim, seeing the wreckage of the wooden box nearing.

You scattered as fast as you could, pilling all these silver keys in an arm sling across your chest.

Why was there so many fucking keys?!

You nearly tripped over your own feet, racing towards the huge stone doors, catching a glimpse of Shinji at the corner of your eye.

But you made it.

How?

You have no fucking idea.

You made it through.

Shinji’s pounding against these thick doors were barely heard.

You were suddenly aware of your own breathing.

The air here was different, thick, muggy. Like you had entered a different world of sorts.

It wasn’t hard to breathe but something …. Something felt so off.

“Am I left to assume you somehow made it here to Muken on your own accord?”

You could practically see Aizen’s grin from the back of his head.

“Or have you gained a certain character trait that I have become unaware of, or perhaps gained within your time here in Soul Society?”

You could have laughed, you could have cried, hell, you could have rolled over and died at this very moment.

Suddenly losing all feeling in your legs as you rushed forward, finally coming face to face with ‘him.’

There he sat, majestic as ever, even bound and sealed onto this chair.

It was him.

It actually was him.

Tears of joy, happiness and everything under the sun hit you like a raging tidal wave.

Your sobs so intense they were violently shaking the keys from within your cradled arms.

And for once, you saw a look on Aizen’s face you have never seen before.

Bewilderment.

You released your arms outwards, letting the keys free fall onto the ground, running so fast towards Aizen before some of the keys even hit the ground.

Straddling his lap, your hands hurriedly feeling these black straps all around his body.

“W-W-What have they done to you?! Aizen?!”

And this whole time you thought you had it bad in that jail cell.

His entire body covered in this dark coloured wrap, with only a single eye and his lips free.

The moment of realization swung at you, planting a quick peck on his lips before scurrying back towards the keys.

Rushing all around the area, you began fiddling with every single key.

There were 23 locks in the ground, but you had no time to waste.

Your hands were shaky, a sweat droplet rolling off the tip of your nose.

But it was about to get worst.

 **“X/Y!”** Aizen’s voice boomed.

Yet another new set of emotions from him, panic.

You were crouched down, just about to set the key into the lock but the cool feel of a Zanpakuto against your throat had made you freeze.

“Drop it, now.”

No.

Not now.

Why?

You were out of sorts, watching the key fall through your fingertips, now being forced to stand.

Who’s voice was that?

The mystery person behind you now positioned your body, forcing you to face Aizen Sousuke head on as all you could do is stand there in paralyzed fear for your own life.

A brush of air from the stranger’s laughter was felt on the back of your neck.

“What can I say? I guess she was just too focused on getting the job done to hear your warnings.”

Was he?

Was Aizen calling out to you this whole time and you were just completely spaced out?

The Zanpakuto sat still against your throat as the stranger’s free hand worked around, untying the bow of your white robe in one fluid motion. Ripping it off completely as your sweaty glistening body stood stark naked in the middle of this room.

You could see the slight twitch in Aizen’s eyebrow.

“Shame, really. She did manage to free six locks though.”

You knew who’s slimy voice this was.

And god you fucking hated your life for ever involving yourself with him.

“Ichigo, please.” You murmured with weak confidence.

The orange haired Shinigami removed his sword, sheathing it back.

His face inching closer to your neck, moving your long hair aside as he blew cool air at the exposed skin. Sending a shiver down your spine.

His eyes never leaving Aizen’s as Ichigo rode a tongue at the nape of your neck, all the way up to your ear.

You could feel Aizen’s simmering rage emit off of him from where you were standing.

You twisted your head away, scrunching your eyes as Ichigo whispered into your ear, “How about putting on a little show, hmm?”

Ichigo already freeing his cock from underneath his Shinigami robes by the end of his sentence, feeling his hand graze around your lower back as he began to slowly stroke himself.

“Turn around and on your knees.” Ichigo commanded.

You balled your hands into fists, making a slow turn.

The playful smile in Ichigo’s eyes made your blood boil, your skin crawl.

And down you went, bringing every shred of dignity you had left down there with you.

Ichigo thrusted his hips forward but you had turned your head quickly to the side, feeling his erect cock burrow into your cheek.

You whimpered as a forceful hand snatched a chunk of your hair.

A swift backhand slap made you topple to the ground.

“Heh, sorry.” Was all Ichigo could muster.

You carved the cold floor with your nails, tears bubbling up, not of sadness, but of rage. Slowly pushing yourself back up into position.

You looked up at your ex beau, pleading desperate eyes for him not to continue this.

Not in front of Aizen.

Anything but that …

His hand returning to the back of your head, shaking you violently by the roots of your hair, **“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!”** The orange haired Shinigami roared.

You hesitantly opened your mouth wide, curling your lips to the curvature of your teeth.

Taking in and tasting that disgusting, vile thing.

Ichigo slipped a hand under your chin, forcing your gaze up, “Look at me what you do that!”

Through watery vision you couldn’t help but despise his grinning face, bobbing back and forth on his dick.

“If you may, Kurosaki Ichigo, enlighten me as to what you are hoping to achieve by this sham of a show you are putting on for my own entertainment.” Aizen coldly called out.

Without taking his eyes off Aizen, placed two hands on the back of your head, charging you at full speed around his cock.

“Let’s just say that we’re even now, Aizen.”

Ichigo placed a flat palm onto your forehead, pushing you backwards.

You quickly propped yourself up, afraid of what Ichigo was about to do next.

You immediately closed your legs shut, seeing as his eyes were focused on that area.

An annoyed snarl seethed through Ichigo’s teeth, using two hands to force your legs back open. Now ramming two fingers into your cunt.

You wrapped your hands around his wrist, “S-STOP! PLEASE! NOT IN FRONT OF AIZEN! I’M BEGGING YOU! ICHIGO!”

Using his arm as full momentum, he was careless to even think of your own wellbeing.

Then again, he was never good at knowing how to get you wet.

“You’re right, X/Y. How about getting up close and personal?”

Your stomach churned, seeing the malice in his eyes as he spoke those words.

He got back up to his feet, literally dragging you by the hair towards Aizen as you flailed your legs up and down in resistance.

Your upper body thrown over Aizen’s lap, looking over your shoulder as to what was expected of you next.

“Get it out.”

By out … He was talking about Aizen’s cock.

It wasn’t much of a challenge, but that wasn’t the problem anymore.

The problem here was being completely puzzled as to why Aizen had a full erection.

Was he … Enjoying this? To see you thrown so far into the barrel of self loathing?

Why wouldn’t he be?

There’s nothing Aizen loved more than seeing you at your absolute worse.

_Absolute destruction._

Ichigo carried you up, getting you in position, landing right onto Aizen’s lap.

And now, he sat there, inside of you.

The warmth in your cheeks was burning, shame and humiliation of this situation didn’t make it even possible for you to look your own Father in the eyes.

_‘Why isn’t Aizen saying anything?! Why isn’t he stopping this?!’_

Ichigo slathered his own cock with his salvia, toying a playful thumb around your butt hole.

“N-N-NO! ICHIGO!”

Your entire body froze, staring dead eyes into the high ceiling.

It was one powerful thrust right into your ass, you were sure it was torn.

“Well?” Ichigo wondered aloud.

Your knees were digging into the hard chair, wobbly legs pushing your hips up, feeling the vacuum seal uncomfortableness in both your holes the higher you got.

Your breathing turned heavy as hot tears rolled down your face.

What kind of fucked up situation is this?

You slowly rode your way back down, cringing at the pain of having a huge cock in your ass hole.

You hated anal, with a passion.

“Faster!” Ichigo barked.

You lowered your head, digging your chin into your chest as you began heaving from crying so hard.

Up and down, and up again.

Stroke after stroke, you were pleasing both men at the same time.

But why … In this way?

If you hate it so much X/Y, then why are you riding both men at a faster pace?

Was there a different kind of pleasure, a different kind of elation of having both your cunt and asshole fucked in?

Aizen and Ichigo’s cock, just a flesh wall away from eachother, rooted so far inside, grinding a scorching hot pleasure in your lower gut.

You parted your dry lips open, scrunching your eyes tighter.

You had to fight this X/Y.

Even though it felt so good, you have to understand just how messed up this was.

Your dripping wet pussy was saying other wise.

But you wouldn’t allow it. Violently shaking your head back and forth, “D-Daddy! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!!” You choked through rough sobs.

The sounds of pounding flesh was echoing in this vast room, slick wet sounds that made you heave a close call of vomit.

“D-Daddy!” You whimpered, clamming your hands over his broad shoulders.

But you couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Your pussy was throbbing, this was a different kind of pleasure and you cursed your body for betraying you like this.

You rested your head against Aizen’s chest, weakly resisting the urge to let your body have it’s way.

But both men now began thumping inside of you at their own respected pace.

“N-No! Please! Don’t do this!” You cried.

A firm grunt was heard deep in Aizen’s chest as he had come to a complete stop. Your eyes widening in shock as your tears were seeping over the black straps around his body.

One final sperm filled pump was all you needed to confirm that he had finished.

You banged a weak fist onto his firm chest, “W-Why? You idiot … W-Why?!”

You yelped as you were ripped off his lap, Ichigo not finished, but pulled out of you.

“Be a good girl and take care of your Father, X/Y.”

You wiped hurtful tears away with the back of your hand, returning Aizen’s cock back into place, hidden and out of sight.

Ichigo picked you back up, slinging both his arms underneath your thighs.

You were spread wide eagle in front of Aizen now, being carried with Ichigo’s upper body strength.

You still couldn’t bear to look Aizen in the eyes, feeling the slow oozing warmth of his cum trickle out of you.

A piercing screech bursted out of you, as Ichigo had now plugged your cunt with his own cock.

Wide and clear, right in front of your own Father.

He had a front row seat to watch Ichigo fuck you.

Your sweaty back was pressed up against Ichigo’s chest as his arms began to do the work, bouncing you up and down on his dick.

He let out a mocking chuckle, slurring into your ear, “Tell your Daddy how much you love my dick. Tell him how much I’ll make you scream.”

Your gaze raced to Aizen, panic filling you as you could only assume he would be furious at this display.

But …

There was a grin.

His usual, smug grin.

Was he trying to hide how he felt? Or was he really enjoying this?

“D-Daddy … I – I – I don’t want this! Please! Help me!” You choked.

But your desperate plea had zero effect.

His signature smirk sat pleased over his face.

The combination of your sopped vagina and Aizen’s residual sperm created a sloshing sound with every pelvic thrust.

Never have you been so humiliated in your life, you were just put on for show at both their disposals.

Your moans grew louder, pleading through tearful cries, “I-Ichigo! Stop!”

“Tell him X/Y! Tell him how much you fucking love my cock!”

“N-NO!”

“Tell your father how I’m going to fuck you until I break you in half!”

You shook your head from left to right, “NO! I-I won’t!”

“Then why are you moaning like you enjoy it?!”

A painful yelp propelled out of you as Ichigo pushed deeper and harder with every heave.

Your breasts bouncing up and down at every hop, it was a true display.

A display you would never want Aizen to see.

“D-Daddy! Please! Help me!”

You still didn’t have the courage to catch Aizen’s gaze.

You felt like the scum of the earth, a dirty rag tossed and worn.

A high cry dragged out of you as Ichigo pinched a love bite onto your right shoulder.

Ichigo’s thrusts were getting faster, deeper, as you violently shook your head, “NO! PLEASE! NO!”

His very pleasure was felt inside of you, rippling under your flesh like a soundwave.

Hot bursts streamed upwards into your cunt, losing all strength in his arms as he staggered backwards, letting you crash onto the floor.

You were left in a kneeling position, crying painful sobs onto the concrete floor.

The perfect position to beg your Father for forgiveness.

Not even a moment to catch your breath as a now scorching sharp pain was felt in the middle of your breasts.

You jolted your eyes open, looking down.

Your jaw went slack, following the trail of the Zanpakuto’s tip hitting at the ground below you.

You used your left hand to push your upper body up, feeling your own tepid red blood trickle it’s way down to your belly button.

You brought over your jittery right hand, floating over as you wrapped your hand slowly around the katana that was impaled right through your chest.

You ran a slow, frail trail over the blade, almost as if you were unable to grasp the realness of this foreign pain.

Cloudy eyes flew upwards, as Aizen’s face didn’t change, not even a little bit.

You dipped your finger tips at the oozing blood trail over your abdomen, staring dumbfounded into the bright red liquid.

“Have you gotten this far, only to die a _pathetic_ death in front of me, X/Y?”

Feeling was lost around your upper body, such cruel words in a situation like this to be said from your own Father.

Take it for what it was, X/Y.

They weren’t words of insult, but of encouragement.

The determination, to fight back.


	24. Reform - Part 1

Reform, part one.

“You look …. Just …. Stunning, X/Y.”

You jolted away from the pristine white vanity, rushing over to wipe the tears off your Mother’s face.

“Mom!” You let out a chuckle, “Please don’t cry! If you cry, then I will start to cry!”

Momo Hinamori mirrored your laugh, taking your hand into her’s, “I’m sorry dear. It’s just … Your Father and I couldn’t be prouder of you.” She trotted her tiny self behind you, clasping the final diamond necklace around your neck, “Now you look like a real Princess.”

The both of you met eyes in the large mirror, there you stood, radiant as ever.

Today was your wedding day.

A corset ball gown styled white wedding dress, sparkly diamond bracelet on your right wrist with the earrings and now necklace to match. And your long brown hair, first curled and put into a side bun with a light pink crystalized flower as the pin.

A light knock on the door caught both your attentions, a childlike smile reaching from ear to ear as you ran towards your Father, dressed up in a clean black tuxedo.

“Daddy!”

You were always Daddy’s girl, throwing your arms around him.

You pulled away as your Father inspected you from head to toe, “Beautiful.”

Your heart was smothered with love from his warm voice saying just one simple word.

“X/Y, don’t forget this!”

Your Mother handed over your bouquet, styled with your favourite, white roses.

You kissed your parents on both cheeks, “I love you both, so much.”

Loud organs could be heard in the distance as your Mother shrieked in panic, “You’re going to be late! Go! Go! Go!”

Aizen let out his arm, as you hooked your arm through with a smile.

The large church wooden doors came to an open as everyone was on their feet. Friends, family, watching you with genuine glee as your Father walked you down the aisle.

It was the most of perfect days to get married, as the June sun, filtered pastel like colours through it’s stained glass windows.

You couldn’t help but give out an embarrassed chuckle, seeing the awe and adoration on your soon to be husband’s face.

Oh how handsome Ichigo looked today, he really cleaned himself up.

An instant chill went down your spine, shaking your head softly to hope no one noticed.

_It was a bad feeling._

You shifted your gaze to the right, seeing your Father looking down at you, instantly darting his eyes back forward.

You murmured in a whisper, “Daddy? Is everything alright?”

A comforting smile was all you got in response.

You shook it off, it was probably nothing.

The two of you finally met your destination, bubbling with elation as Ichigo couldn’t stop staring at you like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

You were at such a happy peak that you had forgotten your Father was still attached to you.

Your feet led you towards Ichigo but you didn’t get but a mere two steps ahead.

You whipped your head behind you, scolding your Father in a gentle but firm tone, “Daddy!”

You were unsure of what it was, but you could see some sort of ill intent in his eyes as he finally released you.

You swallowed roughly, truly confused of what was going on with him today.

You and Ichigo got into position, meeting his eyes once again as you let whatever worries you had, melt away, returning the smile back on your face.  
  


* * *

  
“WE DID IT! WE’RE MARRIED!”

You and Ichigo were back in the bridal room, practically leaping into your husband’s arms as you shared a kiss.

The two of you were just so in love.

“And I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful ceremony.” Ichigo soothed.

“It was, wasn’t it?” You cupped your hands over Ichigo’s face, as the sparkle in your engagement ring and now wedding band caught your attention, meeting Ichigo’s face for another kiss. “I, love you. More than anything.”

Ichigo brushed a loose part of hair away from your face, his eyes reflecting your gushing affection, “I love you too, X/Y.”

The two of you barely had time to breathe, as Ichigo’s kisses slowly started to trail down your neck to your shoulder.

You couldn’t help but giggle like a little school girl.

“Am I interrupting?”

 **“DADDY!”** You shrieked.

When the hell did he come in here?! Was the door open? Did he even knock?!

You practically leaped off Ichigo. How humiliating it was for your own Father to see you in such an intimate moment.

A moment he just ruined…

“W-What are you doing here?”

Aizen ignored your question, turning his eyes to Ichigo, “May I have a word with my daughter, please?”

The end of Aizen’s sentence didn’t sound like a question, but a command.

Ichigo began making his way towards the exit, “Of course.” He said in a low tone, closing the door behind him.

The room fell dead quiet.

Were you supposed to be the first to speak? After your Father had so rudely intruded on both you and your husband?

You cleared your throat, “What did you want, Daddy?”

You tried your best to sound sweet, but the underlying tone of dissatisfaction clung to your words.

Aizen made slow footsteps towards you, “Nothing in particular Princess. Am I in the wrong for wanting to see my daughter one last time before she lives her new life?”

You rolled your eyes, and not very subtle either. What was with him and answering a question with a question everytime?

Your butt cushioned the impact of your body, as Aizen’s hand was wrapped around your neck. Items on the vanity began rolling off as you angrily screamed towards your Father, **“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”**

Your breathing became unsteady as his hand began to squeeze tighter.

Aizen’s brown eyes, hooded in shadowing malice as his grin showed a small portion of his pearly whites.

“Do you truly expect me to stand back and watch you be taken away from me, X/Y?”

Everything around you was going fuzzy. He was doing it, he was actually going to fucking kill you here.

“D-D-Daddy please!” You wheezed.

If you had the energy to do so, you would’ve cried on the spot, but the blood was rushing somewhere else. It was pumping adrenaline through your veins, you were in fight or flight mode now.

The room echoed your hard slap across his face as he had actually stammered backwards.

Maybe he wasn’t expecting you to fight back.

You brought up your shaky left hand, the hand you used to slap your own Father across the face with.

Did you … Really … Just hit _him_?

“D-Daddy .. I’m – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ---“ You stopped yourself. Why in the fuck were you apologizing for? He was actually trying to kill you.

“Please, Daddy. Please get out.”

You yelped in pain as he had quickly gotten a hold of your left wrist, holding it high in the air. His other hand working quickly, slipping both your wedding band and engagement ring right off your finger, chucking it across the room.

Your eyes followed in agony as it bounced off the wall.

You were thrown on top of the vanity, the back of your head smashing right into the mirror, as the hot trickle of blood could be felt oozing down your scalp.

**“ICHIG—“**

Your lips instantly sealed as your eyes jolted wide open.

Your own Father, was kissing you. On the lips.

You jerked back but a firm right hand slithered around, pushing you back into his face.

Your teeth gnashing against Aizen’s, now pleading from the corner of your lips, “DADDY! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS WRONG!”

Your breakfast was churning around in your stomach, feeling his tongue eagerly rolling around your own.

Maybe you could use that as a defense mechanism. Barfing right into his mouth. That could work, right?

Aizen pulled away, practically in giggling delight at the fear in your face.

He looked down to his hand in curiosity, bringing the bright red colour of your own blood on his hand to your attention.

A prickling feeling washed over your skin as he began to lick his hand clean. Almost as if your own blood was the sweetest and most tastiest dessert known to man.

Your eyes never leaving his as he began to kneel down, watching in stupefied terror as his fingers slipped your lacy white thong right off.

“D ..addy?” You were unsure of how to respond.

You literally couldn’t wrap your head around this situation.

Your Father, the man you looked up to, the man who comforted you in times of need. A man who all little girls first love is.

Their own Father.

Was this his way of protecting his own daughter?

A way to show his love?

Fluffy ruffles of your white wedding dress tickled at your face, as Aizen moved them away for a better view.

You snapped your head up to the ceiling, a low moan parting from your open mouth as Aizen rode a slow tongue over your clit.

Aizen let out a deep chuckle, “Are you finished already, X/Y?”

You whipped your head away, hiding your embarrassment as your cheeks blushed a bright red.

You dug flat palms harder onto the white wooden vanity as your Father was licking away at you like a lollipop.

“My darling daughter, if only I had known sooner how sweet you taste.” He teased with glee.

“D-Daddy, please. Don’t say such embarrassing things.” You sputtered.

Lick after lick, teasing warm blows of air from his puckered lips, tickling a pool of pleasure in your lower region.

His rough hands riding downwards on your inner thighs, pushing out a high pitched squeak as he unexpectedly clawed a death grip over your flesh.

Stop this. Stop this right now X/Y. You know this isn’t right. And of all days, on your wedding day!

What if your own Mother had walked in right now? What if Ichigo, your new husband, had walked in on this scene?!

All thoughts of a halting rebuttal stopped dead in it’s tracks, as a hot slithering tongue began wiggling around inside of you.

Without thinking, both your hands tangling itself in Aizen’s chestnut coloured hair, bringing your entire body at full erect.

You licked at your dry lips, moans spilling out from the corners of your mouth.

His tongue was so deep in there, it’s almost as if he were looking for something.

A sloppy wet trail rode it’s way back to your clit, giving it a little love peck.

Aizen got back up on his feet, wrapping his large arms around your body, losing yourself in his kiss once again.

This kiss was calmer, more in control.

_Like he had owned you._

You tasted yourself.

Your own juices being swapped back and forth between the both of you.

It did taste sweet.

Aizen pulled away, narrowing happy eyes, drinking up your panting and tired face, “Never have I seen you so weak X/Y. Nor have I ever heard such disgraceful sounds from you before.”

Your lower lip slowly curled inwards, biting it with your top teeth.

Nobody, especially your own Father should be seeing you in this way.

His hand cupped around your right cheek forcing you to look back at him, he brought himself closer, his thin lips hovering above yours, “Are you willing to make Daddy happy, Princess? At any cost?”

You closed your eyes, body faintly jittering as his other free hand was roaming back and forth on your upper thigh.

“I  …. I ….”

A sharp gasp struck at your throat as a slow finger was inserted into your dripping wet cunt.

Aizen’s exasperated, nearly silent laugh was felt against your trembling lips. His cupped hand now became a support underneath your chin.

“Open your eyes, X/Y. I want to look at you.”

You did as your Father said, wearily looking at him like a guilty puppy.

What did he even want to watch?

Him pleasuring you? Didn’t he understand how humiliating this was for you?

His single finger inside of you had begun to pick up speed, breaking your promise, or was it a command you had agreed to, shutting your eyes again to soak up all this pleasure.

But his fingers digging painfully into your chin made them open again, “I said, X/Y. Open them.”

That was a tone you had never heard from him before.

You didn’t care much for it.

But what use is of a fighting spirit, when the battle was already lost?

A second finger was inserted now, making quick work inside of you.

Your chest heaving in and out, hot spurts of breath leaving your mouth, you didn’t want to make those embarrassing moaning sounds, not again.

Not when his hungry eyes were watching you so intently.

Watching with so much delight.

“I want to hear you, X/Y.”

The smile he tried to contain was horribly lost.

“I…I can’t ….Please … Stop.” You panted.

Soppy wet sounds of your own Father fingering you was filling the silence of this bridal room.

It was a lot easier to maintain eye contact than you had expected.

But that didn’t make this situation any less humiliating.

You needed more, you _wanted_ more, your eyes slowly rolling it’s way down to your Father’s lips, but the sharp pain was felt again.

“Need I tell you again X/Y?”

He wasn’t having any of your disobedience.

His fingers curved upwards, finding that sweet spot inside of you as you let all the moans spill out.

“Daddy …. Please …!”

Aizen pulled slightly away, tilting his head to the side in fascination, “How disgraceful of you X/Y.”

In an instant he had ripped his fingers out of you, now shoving them inside your mouth. Swirling them around a little too roughly, “How rude of you to think I would let you finish before myself, X/Y. Have you not gained even the slightest of common courtesy?”

 _‘IN THIS?!’_ You spat to yourself internally.

You sighed in relief as he had finished his fun, now tracing your lips with his wet fingers, “You must have had terrible parents.”

You were tugged by both your wrists, flying right off the vanity.

Spun around, only to be bent forwards, meeting the white wooden vanity once again.

Aizen’s hand wrapped roughly around your throat, bringing your face upwards, making eye contact with him in the shattered mirror.

“Be a good girl and let Daddy watch you.”

_‘Watch him do …. What?’_

The sound of his zipper being undone made your heart skip a beat, flailing panicking arms behind you to try to push him away, but they were just too short.

“DADDY! DON’T! PLEASE! I-I CAN’T! I’VE NEVER …. I’VE NEVER!”

Aizen bent forward, whispering into your ear, _“Never, what, Princess?”_

His cold hazel eyes looking back at you in the mirror, paralyzed your entire body.

“I – I – I’ve never …”

You were deep in wallowing fear that words couldn’t even be produced.

You were saving this day for Ichigo.

Your husband that you had loved oh so dearly.

Your virginity wasn’t meant for your Father’s taking, but for your husband’s.

This really couldn’t be happening!

It was such a sad scene.

There you were, bent over and vulnerable. Dressed in the most beautiful of wedding dresses. Watching your Father in the shattered mirror, position his hips against yours.

The pristine whiteness of your dress was to proudly display the pure, clean heart you had to offer to your husband.

Your love.

Your life.

_Your innocence._

It was a stiff and gradual entrance inside of you.

Your lower back curving upwards as you had felt every single inch burrow itself comfortably inside of you.

A low pleasured moan was heard behind you, as you tried to lower your head in shame.

You seethed a sharp breath through your teeth as Aizen’s nails dug into your neck.

That’s right, he wanted to watch it all through the mirror. How could you have forgotten?

You laid a bit of praise to how poofy and layered your wedding dress was, you couldn’t exactly see the full picture from the mirror’s reflection.

 **“HAAAH!”** You shrieked.

Aizen began to pull outwards, but it had felt like he was dragging your internal organs out with him.

“So … Tight …” Aizen gritted.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck it hurt so much.

You squealed in pain as the outwards pull was met with a pounding forward thrust.

“Oh my sweet, sweet X/Y. Couldn’t you try to alleviate some of your pain into pleasure? Afterall, does it not enthrall you in the slightest of how well you are pleasing me?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, piercing dagger like eyes at Aizen in the mirror, “Fuck. You.”

Your angered faced was reflected onto his, as he now began a back and forth motion into your cunt.

It hurt so fucking bad.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” You wailed.

You should have just swallowed your anger bitterly and let him do what he had wanted, he probably would have been easy on you if you had just obeyed him without protest.

Your elegant white wedding dress, now stained in the blood of your stolen innocence.

Why did it have to be this way?

To have to lose your virginity so painfully like this?

Without love and care put into it.

Wasn’t a woman’s virginity to be treated with the utmost concern?

Or was love and lust two different things?

A husband’s love versus a Father’s love.

It now became a blurred line.

You watched your Father’s expression in the mirror.

That’s all it took, just your well protected vagina to make him happy. All those Father Day cards, birthday presents, accepted with a smile, was that all a farce?

A grinning step forward to his end goal?

Is this all he wanted?

The hand around your neck pulled you slightly upwards, uncomfortably curving your back.

“Look at how pathetic you are, X/Y. A disgrace. And on the sacredness of your Wedding Day. Are you possibly still in belief that Ichigo would take you back after this?” His lips cracked a smile, “You are worthless to him now.”

Those words cut like a knife, “N-N-No! That’s not true! I won’t listen to you!”

You were now brought all the way up, your sweaty back now pushed up against your Father’s chest, bouncing upwards on his stiff cock.

He cocked your head to the side, coasting a long tongue on your sweaty neck as he continued to watch your pleasure and pain filled expressions in the mirror.

“Be a good girl for Daddy, X/Y.” He whispered in your ear.

Aizen lifted the dress’ ruffles away, now exposing both your bare vagina and his hardened cock grinding upwards inside of you.

You couldn’t help but watch in horror of how much of his cock you were able to take in.

That big, veiny thing, pulsating so deep into your womb.

Your eyes darted back up to his face, feeling his breath sputtering against the back of your neck.

His brows furrowing, you knew what was coming next.

You tried to pull away, but the hand gripped so tightly around your neck wasn’t letting you move.

“DADDY! NO! THIS IS WRONG! PLEASE DON’T!” You protested in desperation.

His thrusts were quickening, more focused this time.

Faster and faster …

But ….

You had awoken.  
  


* * *

  
_That’s right._

You were _here_.

All alone, in this darkness of a room.

The feeling of being awoken, are like those times when you’re suddenly free falling in a dream.

The loud clanking sounds of the heavy duty metal chains holding your arms up to the ceiling, was the instant wake up call that this was reality.

You were unsure of how long you have been here.

Two? Three weeks now?

It was only till recently that you had been cut off from regular food.

Only fed with the finest of meals now for your recent back talk.

Sperm.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner.

If you were subservient enough, you were awarded with a snack.

The hollowing in your cheeks and gut wrenching hunger pains in your stomach was the punishment you deserved for being disobedient.

It’s been roughly four whole days since you had started this ‘sperm diet.’

And quite frankly, it’s gotten the best of you.

Oh? It doesn’t sound that bad?

Sperm doesn’t exactly have the best of caloric efficiency to power a body.

“Nightmare? X/Y?”

Your eyes struggled to focus in the darkness.

Dressed once again in his white robes was Aizen Sousuke, sitting calmly in a chair just a couple feet away from you, signature smug smile and a closed fist resting into his cheek.

You peered wistful eyes to the ground, “Yes. Daddy.”

You don’t remember the last time you had felt warmth on your skin.

Then again, you don’t remember the last time you had been naked for this long.

You were his prisoner _and_ daughter.

Chained up and naked in this, what you could only assume, cellar of a room.

Damp, muggy and dark.

Dull grey concrete from ceiling to floor.

“Hungry?” Aizen questioned.

“Yes, Daddy. Very.”

Your responses were shallow, yet obedient.

Not a thing could be heard in this room, not even the high wind sand storms outside from Hueco Mundo could be heard.

Only his footsteps headed towards the lever to lower your body down was heard.

It was the only time your arms would get rest from being held upwards all the time.

You carefully got onto your knees as an erect cock was presented to you in all it’s glory.

Just like yesterday and the day before.

You had started on getting your lunch for the day.


	25. Reform - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I had so much trouble with this chapter, this is actually my 5th re-write on this one. 
> 
> Why? I haven't got a clue haha
> 
> Anyways, I know this is a long one, but I guess it makes up for how long it has taken me to actually push this one out.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last. 
> 
> BUT, I do have 2 extra bonus chapters coming out, which is actually unrelated to this story. It's just some other Aizen x Reader idea I had that I didn't want to make into another story (unless it shows interest, but i don't have a solid plot behind it tbh. then again, this story started off with no plot too and i ended up just rolling with it). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one, the end chapter will come out next weekend!

Reform, part two.

“I’m … Alive?”

A high pitched ringing sound satiated your ear drums as you slowly cracked your eyes open.

Suppressed loud bangs with low bass undertones could be heard in the background. You were slowly becoming aware of the chaos around you.

Then it came rushing to you.

Right! You took a full frontal sword thrust through your chest.

You rushed your left hand over your wound … But …

It was closed?!

The fingerprints of your index and middle finger slowly riding the fainted bump ripples of a soon to be disappearing scar in between your breast bone.

And there you saw your own Mother, kneeling beside you on your right side. Two open palms, floating over your chest, a sweat droplet running down the side of her face, focused in sheer unbreakable concentration.

Your hazy eyes rolling downwards as a pale blue light was surrounding the wound.

“M … M … Mo … Mom?”

Was this all her doing? Was she … Healing you?!

The freak show of people here continued.

You yelped in terror as your entire body was dragged upwards to your feet by a fierce tug of your left wrist.

“A-AIZEN TAICHOU! P-PLEASE! STOP! SHE’S NOT FULLY HEALED YE—“

It felt like you had two left feet, stumbling the opposite direction of the heated battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow. 

Aizen not even bothering to look back, answered in his usual calm tone, “Your inferior and undistinguished blood may run through our daughter’s veins.” His voice got darker, “But have you forgotten who her Father is?”

Indecisive footsteps headed towards you both, as Hinamori tugged on his arm, “P-PLEASE! I CAN’T LET HER GO LIKE THI---AHH!”

All it took was a firm shove by your Father to send her falling flat on her butt.

“Enough. Hinamori-kun.”

“MOM!”

You weren’t going to let your Mother’s loving heart and favour go to waste, racing to help her up, only to be whipped back towards Aizen’s direction by a tug of your wrist.

All three of you were brought back into the battle as dust and debris came within your vicinity.

Looking like a shooting star, Grimmjow’s tattered body was heading towards your Mother.

It happened so fast, but you had seen it.

You had seen it all.

Why did it hurt?

Why were you possibly getting jealous when he wasn’t even yours to begin with?

In a blink of an eye, Aizen had scooped up both you and your Mother in his arms, flash stepping you both out of harm’s way.

But you saw the look in her eyes.

The awe, the wonderment, the adoration.

The long lost feelings of love.

All those conversations you’ve had with your Father about your own Mother. He had made it sounded like he hated her, like he was repulsed by her very being.

Yet, he protected her?

If he really didn’t care, he would’ve let her crawl out of her own mess.

Leaving her to rot while he got only YOU into safety.

Why her? 

Why did her protect her too?

Was that all a lie? 

_ ‘He still cares for her, doesn’t he?’ _

The three of you landed a good distance away.

Your hands curled up into tight fists as you both were let down safely on solid ground.

But you couldn’t look at them.

Both of them.

You couldn’t bear to witness if he were to return the same look of affection towards her.

_ ‘Her.’ _

You spat back and forth within your mind, a self debate.

She was the woman who gave birth to you X/Y! Of course there had to be something there! How could you possibly spite the woman who gave you life?!

But then again …

He lied.

She should burn in hell for even turning a loving gaze towards the man you love.

God this was all so fucked up.

“X/Y.” Aizen’s deep voice called out to you. “We need to leave.”

“Yes, Father.” You gritted through your teeth.

Aizen began walking as you were soon to follow, only to be stopped in your tracks by a jerk of your white robes.

“W-Wait. X/Y. Please.”

You slowly turned your head to look back, the look of jealousy and animosity soon melted away, seeing the genuine worry in your Mother’s eyes.

“Please. Don’t go.”

You felt the quiver of heartache twitch at the corner of your lips.

She really did love you, just like a Mother should.

There was nothing in this world comparable to the burning devotion of a Mother’s love.

“Mom … I …”

“X/Y.” Aizen called out, unamused. 

Your time was running short.

_ ‘Please Daddy, don’t leave me here. Don’t go. I can’t lose you again.’ _

It was a tug of war between parents.

Two different kinds of love.

Your Mother’s eyes glazing over, gripping even tighter on your robes, “X/Y, please. I can’t let you go. We can start over here. But please … Please. Don’t leave with that man.”

Aizen’s patience was being tested, finally spinning around completely as you could see a smidgen of fear and attentiveness in your Mother’s eyes towards his direction.

“Hinamori.” He almost growled in a commanding tone, “Sit.”

You were unable to look away.

Your Mother’s trembling hand instantly released it’s hold on your robe, placing her arms by her sides as she slowly knelt down, chin deep into her chest.

You couldn’t look away, you possibly couldn’t look away. 

Aizen made slow strides towards her, cupping a hand around her head, almost praising her for being so obedient.

You could have sworn you had seen your Mother comfortably nestle her head into his palm.

“It’s time, X/Y.” Aizen announced, taking your hand into his.

And just like that, the two of you were dashing away. 

Not without a glance over your shoulder, seeing your Mother in the same kneeling spot.

Obedient as ever.

And at that moment, you had seen yourself in her position.   
  


* * *

  
It hurts.

The hunger pains.

It hurts so bad.

The dust bunnies in the corner of the room were starting to look delectable.

Goosebumps crawled all over your body. There wasn’t a single draft of wind in this room, but being bare naked in this dark room was enough to chill your body to the bone.

You looked up at your chained wrists high above you, as if you had to double check you were still chain bound.

Yep.

You still were.

You let out a mixture of a defeated and bored sigh. 

What time of the day was it?

What year is it?

Did humanity still exist? 

Was Soul Society even real? Or was it all a hungered delusion?

Your startled jump was met with the sound of backlash chains rattling, as the single door to this prison room slowly opened. 

Aizen walked into the room, smile on his face, looking like he enjoyed your hungered state.

He walked over to the crank on the wall, lowering you down into the ground. 

Oh, how physically weak you were.

Food, you just wanted food.

He could tear off a nipple, pull your hair, stomp your face into the ground, you didn’t fucking care.

You were just ...

SO. FUCKING. HUNGRY.

Your hunger daze slowly lifted as your wrists came free from these handcuffs.

Rings of skin indentation, rounded your wrists. 

You were unable to recall the last time you had freedom like this.

Being in this kneeling position you couldn’t even keep your upper body up.

You were at his feet, almost in a begging pose.

Is that why he had done this?

To always look like you were worshipping him?

“Stand up, X/Y.”

You had an open flat palm on the cold ground, weakly closing your right hand into a loose fist. 

You could feel the gritty sand tickle against your bare palm.

It may sound crazy, but it brought some sort of comforting affirmation that you were still alive.

Just the feeling of touch besides chains on your wrists, was all it took to know …. 

You were still alive.

“I said X/Y. Stand. Up.”

You heard the impatience in his tone.

Silly to say, but you kinda enjoyed it when he got angry.

But now. Right now, in this very moment. 

You fucking loathed him.

“No.” You managed to muffle.

“Hmm.”

Short and sweet.

Just a ‘Hmm.’

Your blood ran cold.

You knew when Aizen had nothing to say. That’s when he was really pissed off.

He was really getting under your skin now.

How fucking dare he treat you like this. 

After the amount of fucking time the two of you had been separated, this is his welcome back party for you?

After every fucking thing you have been through.

And it was all for him.

Your blood was at it’s boiling point.

The coolness of the hard concrete ground underneath your breasts was starting to warm up. Shocking enough for you that you were still able to create body warmth, being so hungry and all.

“You can kick me, hurt me, kill me if you must Father.” You managed to prop your chin up, leering upwards at him, “But I will never follow you.”

He looked even more menacing from down here.

You let out a feeble mocking chuckle, what a fucking coward. 

Not a single word of response.

He shuffled his feet, letting something drop by his side, exiting the room.

_‘Was that conversation over?’_ You wondered to yourself, exerting all the energy you had to push yourself up.

You looked at what he had left behind, a churning feeling in your stomach.

It was the school uniform you had worn when you were kidnapped and brought here to Las Noches.   
  


* * *

  
He was waiting for you outside those doors.

Not even a glance your way to admire you for a second in your school girl uniform. 

Surprisingly, it still fit. It felt like you barely aged at all.

He had just began walking.

Naturally, you were to follow.

You sure went back on your words quite quick there, X/Y.

Las Noches wasn’t what it used to be.

Those once glorious and sky high ceilings were nothing but a crumbling mess. 

The beautiful shiny floors were covered in dust and debris from obvious past battles.

What happened to this place?

This place you once called ‘home.’

Aizen stopped in his tracks, turning to the side as he one handedly opened the half broken door. Or what looked like the front door to this fortress. 

You peered at him in both curiosity and confusion.

He didn’t even make eye contact with you.

Why in the world was he being so childish about this?! Were you being put on a time out?! 

You viewed at the barren desert just past those doors, it looked so … Mundane.

**Cold.**

**Grey.**

**Lonely.**

Aizen had his eyes shut, serenely smiling to himself. The moment he passed shoulder to shoulder with you, it felt so … Icy. There was a tingling prickle at your fingertips.

“Leave, X/Y.” He stopped, “If you do not wish to follow me any longer, I will give you the freedom you so deserve and crave.”

_ ‘Fine by me!’ _

You were marching happily towards the front doors, only to freeze in place as he called out.

“Leave even the tiniest of prints on that sand. Don’t dare think of showing your face to me again. Your betrayal and proud loss of clear thinking, are the only unspoken words I need from you.”

With that said, you had already let your foot sink into the semi hardened sand, huffing over your shoulder, “Your empty threats don’t scare me anymore.” Letting out a small laugh, “Aizen-sama.”

You were willing to fight fire with fire.

Like Father like daughter, right?   
  


* * *

  
You stretched your arms wide by your sides, soaking in the beautiful rays of sun Karakura Town had to offer.

You slung your school backpack in front of you, rummaging for your wallet. 

You barely had enough money to stay a night in a shoddy inn. 

In a town with no friends and family … Where were you going to go?

It looked to be mid afternoon in your hometown, a bittersweet taste to be back in the place you loathed, but considered it a safe haven to Hueco Mundo.

The loud motoring sound of a large white public bus behind you caught your attention, racing towards the bus stop just a couple feet ahead of you.

You had a large smile on your face, dropping in your bus fare.

You had decided!

You were just going to ride the bus until some stroke of inspiration hit you.

_ ‘This bus is packed!’  _

You studied down the path of sardine packed people on the bus, with your head low, squirming your way through as you managed to get to the middle of the bus, holding on for dear life on a metal pole, also shared by other hands all around.

The bus began it’s move, apologizing to the person who you had just body checked. 

The passing buildings of businesses flowed nostalgia through your veins. 

Bakeries and convenience stores you had once visited after school.

It was oddly nice to be back.

Your hunger soon became an afterthought, thinking to yourself that if you were able to survive whatever hell hole Soul Society was, the search for food was incomparable.

You let out a tranquil sigh, relaxing your shoulders.

_**‘WHAT?!’** _

Your short lived time of calm was shattered, feeling a large hand running up your back thigh, managing a tight squeeze over your buttcheeks, forcing you to shriek out loud.

Your face burned of embarrassment, apologizing to those around you once again.

_ ‘I cannot believe I’m being groped! What kind of sicko …’ _

But this bus was just too crammed, unable to really look around without disrupting those around you.

Your eyes darted open, feeling the hot breath of your suspected groper slew a “Shhhh.” Into your ear.

The pervert continued, feeling your flowy plaid skirt being slowly lifted up as his greedy hand slipped inside your white cotton panties.

Your body tensed up.

The flesh on flesh feel squeezing, poking and prodding around was making you incredibly uncomfortable. 

And in a public place! Has he no shame?!

You used your free hand to swat this pervert’s hand away, only to grit your teeth in pain as his other hand dug deeply into your wrist.

“Tch.” He angrily spat into your ear.

You turned your chin as much as you could so he could hear your whispered spat, “Listen you fucking perv—“

He inhaled you.

His face beside you, took a deep whiff of your scent.

It was a bleak ill feeling in your stomach.

**“PERV-!!”**

Even a scream for help was muffled behind his quick responding palm, gripping a threatening squeeze on your butt cheek now.

His hand inside your panties now slowly moving down and you didn’t like where this was going.

Your instant response was to try to swat him away again, but the hand around your mouth had cupped even deeper into your face, an open threat that was clear as day.

A slithery middle finger traced your pussy hole. 

Around and around.

You butt bumped into your assailant. If words weren’t going to get to him, maybe forceful actions would.

Your eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, as a dry finger was shoved right inside of you.

_ ‘Argh, you fucking prick...’ _

You squeezed your legs together as tightly as you could, hoping to crush his hand with all your might.

But that didn’t stop him.

His single middle finger, swirling around and around your squishy insides.

If anything, your plan of attack backfired, as the increased pressure of your thighs was making this feel a lot better. Adding insult to injury with every pleasurable bump in the road.

You relaxed your thighs, hearing a demeaning chuckle from the man behind you.

_ ‘Shit …’ _

This was no good.

You were getting wet. 

His finger inside you was hitting all the right spots.

The thought of being caught in such a heinous act by public eyes was a weird turn on.

He began to retract his finger out, feeling a moment of relief, only to now be injected with two fingers inside your cunt.

Was nobody on this god damn bus seeing this?! Was nobody going to come to your aid?!

The hand around your mouth was removed, slowly making it’s way to your throat, but leaving his hand high enough as his thumb began to trace your lower lip.

“Still as easy as ever, hmm? X/Y?”

_ ‘WHAT THE …’ _

**“…..Ichigo ….”** You disgustingly seethed through your teeth.

Of course it would be him.

Why wouldn’t it be?

This was his home town too.

But what were the FUCKING chances?!

You hated it, you fucking hated it.

But his slow fingers inserting up and down was blanking out your mind.

“Please. S-Stop, Ichigo.” You pled in a whisper.

You could feel his smile, “Hmph. Fine.”

And just like that he had removed his hand out of your panties.

Bringing his hand to your attention, seeing the glisten of your own wetness on his fingers.

It shone so beautifully.

Your eyes followed, watching him wipe his fingers dry onto your shirt.

“You fucking asshole…”

Your sides were nestled inside his arms, bringing both his hands upwards into your shirt.

Without hesitation he had slipped underneath your bra, massaging so wonderfully into your breasts.

He nuzzled his chin into your right shoulder, hands busy at work, “Are you sure you want me to stop, X/Y?”

You stared down in horror, seeing the movements of his handiwork beneath the fabric of your school uniform.

Did you X/Y?  Did you actually want him to stop?

There was an awkward feeling of wetness pooling in between your legs.

Lazily sinking further and further into this sinful breast massage.

Your legs were trembling. 

You haven’t felt closeness and touch from another human being in so long.

It was an insatiable thirst. 

Ichigo’s hands planted a death grip on your breasts, “Answer me X/Y.”

The corner of your lips were trembling, “N-No.”

You weren’t even going to cover it up with a lie, huh?

Ichigo let out an affirmed, “Heh.” Before making haste of sliding your panties down to your knees.

No.

This was happening, this was really happening.

Your once ex-lover brought you close into him, feeling the warmth of his chest spread on your back.

But that wasn’t the only thing you were feeling.

His stiff manhood, brushing on your lower back in a thrusting motion.

You swallowed a dry gulp.

Why did you agree X/Y? What are you doing? Is this not the man who has caused you and your Father so much misery? Who has PERSONALLY caused you so much pain in the past?

He was an ex for a reason, X/Y. 

Take it back.

You reached behind, gently pushing him away with a single hand, “Ich-Ichigo, no, please. I-I changed my mind.”

His hands positioned around your hips, thrusting a solid push into you, “Too late.”

Your gut constricted from the suddenness of his actions, curling your lips inwards to conceal your wimper.

“Ahhh, X/Y.” Ichigo soothed into your ear.

“Please! Please don’t move! This is too humiliating! We’re in a public place!”

You were just taunting him at this point.

Not even the loud bus sounds were enough to drown out the sloshy wet mess your vagina had become. 

Slow and even thrusts, repeating over and over inside of you.

Ichigo’s forehead thumped at base of your neck, he was looking down. Drinking up the visual pleasure of what he was doing to you.

In and out, and in again.

Slick, slippery and sticky.

Every long outward drag was felt on your inner thighs, gliding back in with ease.

He had continued this unhurried motion.

He wanted to savour this as long as he could.

He could have bursted inside of you at any moment.

But no.

He was going to relish in this.

The long awaited moment when he would rule over you again.

Make you putty in his own hands.

No, he wasn’t like Aizen. 

Ichigo didn’t want to break you and make you suffer.

Ichigo was kinder. Hoping that you were also enjoying the pleasure he had blessed you in.

All he wanted, was you.

He quickly pulled out of you, zipping himself up as he tugged at your wrist. Now weaving the both of you out the crowded bus of people.

You inhaled the cool air of Karakura’s dawn, shivering at the slight breeze that brushed against your sweaty back.

“Move.” Ichigo commanded with a shove, diving you through the gated door of a public swimming pool.

Without warning, Ichigo yanked you down into the pool with him.

Your spine seized upright, gritting your teeth at how brisk the water was.

“LET ME GO!” You tried to flail out of his reach, splashing water everywhere on the both of you.

But now you had no where to go.

Back pushed up against the edge of the pool, with Ichigo’s arms caging you on both sides.

His hooded dark eyes and twisted smile as he stared at you, made you want to hurl.

He slowly raised his hand, stroking your cheek with his knuckles. 

You slapped his hand away with all your strength, adding insult to injury as the whiplash splashed cold pool water into his face.

Ichigo sucked his teeth in annoyance, his hand flat above your head propelling you down into the water. 

His fingers laced into your brown hair, jabbing the head of his cock against your lips.

You peaked one eye open, seeing his hardness flail ever so gently underwater.

You were in a panic, you obliged, hoping he would generously let you back up for air.

But he didn’t.

He controlled the flux of your head.

He was only in it for himself.

You gagged, watching the air bubbles wiggle it’s way to the surface.

_ ‘I-Ichigo! Please! I … I can’t breathe!’ _

He couldn’t have been this dense, he knew you needed air. 

Every air gasping escape attempt was met with force.

He …

He was looking to kill you. To end you, right here, right now.

You wrapped one hand around his wrist gripping your hair as the other hand was thumping against his leg.

You couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

You pleaded with puppy dog eyes underwater, looking up at a wavy image of him above you. But could he even see you down here?

Both his hands came behind your head, pushing you at full force into his cock.

You could feel the head of his prick twitching deep into your throat, hot semen flowing down. But you were at your limit, inhaling the burning mixture of water and chlorine into your nostrils.

_ ‘Finish Ichigo! Finish! Air … I …’ _

You weren’t going to last any longer down here.

…

……

……

………

Your arms by your sides began to slowly float up.

….

…

…..

You had lived a good life, right?

_ It’s too bad though …. _

That you couldn’t see him one last time.

…..

……..

……

Close your eyes, X/Y.

It’s time.

…..

……

..

**It’s over.**

…..

…..

….

“Shatter.”

…

…

…..

“Kyouka Suigetsu.”


End file.
